Love is All That Matters
by rower4life
Summary: Set after IMTOD while the boys are staying at Bobby's. Dean and Sam Colbert, doesn't sound nearly as cool as Winchester. The boys learn that you don't have to share blood in order to be family. HurtProtectiveSamHurtProtectiveDeanOCAngstChild AbuseTheme
1. Chapter 1

Love is All That Matters

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own them; if I did do you think I'd be writing fan fiction.

Summary: Just because you don't share the same blood doesn't mean you're not family. Angst. OC. Starts after IMTOD while the boys are staying at Bobby's.

"Hey Bobby," Sam said half heartedly as he sat down at the kitchen table and began watching Bobby prepare some hamburgers. Sam was exhausted, talking to Dean these days was worse than facing off when a wendigo.

"Sam," Bobby replied back, sneaking a quick look at the boy. "Somethin happen?" Bobby had made a living reading other peoples' faces and emotions and Sam looked like he had just come out of a country song where his girl had left him, his best friend had died, and his dog had ran away. The two Winchester boys had definitely been down since they had arrived, Bobby really hadn't expected any less. However, something seemed different about Sam at the moment; he seemed even more down and out than he had in the past week. Besides being incredibly perceptive Bobby had also heard the yelling and then the unmistakable sound of metal on metal. Bobby had poked his head out real quick only to see Dean waling away on the Impala's hood. The poor kid was bad off, but what else could Bobby have thought would happen after the guy's idol passed away.

"Dean, he's, he's bad. I don't know how to help him," Sam replied softly. He was worried about his brother. Dean may have tried to put up a wall but Sam was always able to see through them. And besides did he think Sam would suddenly go deaf and not hear the resounding banging of his brother destroying the love of his life.

"Sam, as close as you and Dear are, you are two very different people. You're the bleeding heart and Dean, well, he's got one somewhere," Bobby commented, glad to see his attempt to lighten up the mood brought a slight smirk to Sam's face. "Dean has to deal with this himself, he'll get past this, he always does."

"I hope so," Sam allowed himself one more forlorn look at the old rickety table before clearing his throat, "So, you need any help?"

"No, just got to grill them now," Bobby grabbed the plate with the patties on them and started heading out before he remembered something, "oh Sam, there is a box of your dad's old stuff upstairs in the spare bedroom. He dropped it off years ago; I forgot it until just now. Now that your dad is, well, I figured you could have the stuff if you wanted it."

Sam watched Bobby walk out the door and then headed upstairs. He never knew that his dad had left stuff here. What kind of crap could it be, most of their belongings had gone up in the fire. Sam found himself in the bedroom that Dean and he had spent so many nights in wondering when their dad was coming home. He could almost hear Dean teasing him about worrying whether or not their dad will be okay. _"You big girl, you know dad is a super hero, nothing could ever hurt him."_ That was back when he had been five and Dean was nine. Whenever, Sam had been worried about John coming home Dean had always reassured him that he was a super hero. Sam used to think that it had been for his benefit, now he thought that Dean had believed what he was saying. After some digging around in the small closet that adjoined the bedroom Sam found a box that was simply labeled, John's.

The box was surprisingly large, Sam thought it would have been smaller considering the house had almost been burned to the ground, there was little to be saved. He sat on the bed with the box, not surprised when a little dust came off the sheets. Bobby was a great guy and like family but he wasn't the worse house keeper. The first that greeted Sam was a horde of old photos. A couple were of John and Mary probably before Dean or he came along. There was one where John was on a Harley with Mary sitting behind him in classic biker babe clothes. Sam let out a little sigh when he saw a picture of his parents with wedding cake on their faces and the family he had never known standing around laughing. Then there was one in which John was standing over Mary who holding a little bundle wrapped in blankets. The back read, _baby Dean, first day home_. Another one, almost a carbon copy, was of Sam's first day home. Then there was one in which a little boy was all decked out in football gear and his dad was crouching behind him, the date was two days before the fire. There were a multitude of other photos, all which threatened to bring tears which Sam was desperately trying to hold back. Nothing could change what the demon had said, his mom and Jessica were gone because of him. It was his fault that Dean never got to finish pee wee football and he never got to know his mom.

The memory of those words were pushed aside when he dug out two blankets. One was perfectly good, minus the dust and smell of staleness, it had the word Dean stitched in one corner. The other though was charred and hardly worthy enough to be called a blanket, it was only the size of a washcloth. There was the letter S in one corner but that was it. The blanket must have been in the nursery. There was also a ragged bear whose one arm was hanging on by a thread, the other one was no where to be seen. Sam remembered this bear, Dean had teased him endlessly about how he carried it everywhere. Sam let out a small laugh as he remembered what had happened to the bear's other arm. One of Bobby's dogs had stolen the bear when Sam had let it inside, saying it was mean to keep dogs outside. The dog had repaid him by taking the bear and devouring one whole arm before Dean came in and rescued the bear from the dog's huge teeth. Sam had cried when he saw what kind of shape his bear was in but quickly professed that he had hurt his arm in training when Dean called him a sissy for crying about a stupid stuffed toy. That was the last time Sam had seen the bear, he must of thrown in the closet where his dad had found it and put in the box.

There were a few more odds and ends in the cardboard box including a piece of lace which when Sam unfolded he discovered it was his mom's wedding veil. There were a few little baby outfits that must have been his and there was even the football helmet he had seen Dean wearing in the picture. The last thing that Sam pulled out was actually a miniature safe, 'that must have been the reason the box was so heavy,' Sam mused. Inside were the usual items, passports, birth certificates, even a few very old bank statements. The last two pieces of paper he pulled out though were not usual and when Sam read them he dropped them in his lap and just stared at his empty hands.

Bobby had just finished grilling the hamburgers and putting them on buns when he heard Sam come down the steps. The boy was looking very intently at two sheets of paper in his hands and didn't even look up when Bobby asked if everything was okay. So, he let it go and sat down to eat his burger but before he could take a bite Sam laid the papers in front of him.

"Bobby why are there adoption papers in my dad's safe?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bobby, why are there adoption papers in my dad's safe?" Sam repeated a little more firmly.

Bobby slowly put the hamburger down on his plate and picked up the papers Sam had laid in front of him. It wasn't that he hadn't seen the papers before; he was just surprised to see them again. John had told him that he had burned the papers so what in the hell were they doing sitting in front of him.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled. Bobby had just been staring at the papers and hadn't answered him.

"Uh, jeez Sam. Look, I'm sorry but John had made me promise not to tell you and Dean. Your dad told me had burned these papers; he didn't want you guys to ever find out. I wouldn't have told you about the box if I knew they were still in there," Bobby finally said. Damn John, even in death he was causing trouble.

Sam just stared at Bobby; he had hoped those papers were some kind of joke or something. After finding the papers Sam had gone back to the birth certificates and sure enough John and Mary Winchester weren't listed as either Dean or his biological parents. He just wasn't able to understand what was happening. How could his dad do this to him, how could he die without telling them he wasn't even related to them. "So Dean doesn't know?"

"No, not that I'm aware of. John made it very clear he didn't want either of you to find out," Bobby said.

"But we have the same parents, we are related, wouldn't he be able to remember being adopted?" Sam asked softly and found himself staring at the old wooden kitchen table again, slowly picking at the edge. In his surprise, anger, and daze of finding out the person he had called dad for twenty two years wasn't really his dad Sam had found comfort in the fact that Dean and him were really brothers, the birth parents had been the same on both certificates.

"No, Dean was adopted at three months old by your parents. They had been arrested for child neglect," Bobby paused before continuing, allowing Sam to ingest this first bit of information. This certainly wasn't going to be easy but Bobby knew that Sam would demand to know everything now that he knew some of it. "Both your biological parents got out within two years for good behavior but they went back to their old habits, drinking, drugs, things like that. Well, your birth mom got pregnant again with you and the authorities picked her up when she went to the doctors. They didn't want her getting smashed and stoned with a kid in her," Bobby stopped again, taking a look at Sam. The kid's head was hanging down and there was a considerable dent in the edge of his table now where Sam had been chipping away. Bobby didn't have the heart to tell him to stop. "Child services contacted your parents and asked if they wanted to adopt you as well, obviously they said yes. Mary used some sort of pregnancy strap on to make Dean think she was going to have a baby. They didn't want him to find out that he was adopted or you were being adopted."

Sam just listened. He couldn't believe that he had been lied to his whole life. He found it incredulous that his dad thought the two boys could handle ghosts, demons, and other horrific things but wouldn't be able to handle being told they were adopted. "What happened to our birth parents?" Sam asked quietly, almost afraid to find out the answer and not quite sure he wanted to know.

"I don't know, I don't think your dad knew either," Bobby said, watching Sam carefully waiting for any sign that would let him know what the youngest brother was thinking.

"Dean doesn't need to know, I don't want him to know," Sam finally said after a few minutes.

"Sam, Dean should know now, especially since you know. The two of you are horrible at hiding things from each other."

"No, he doesn't need this right now. His super hero just died, he doesn't need to know that his super hero lied to him his whole life." Sam said firmly. "I tell him later, when he's better."

It was then they heard the screen door open and shut and the wooden floor boards creak underneath Dean's weight. "I mean it Bobby," Sam said quietly as he quickly grabbed the papers and ran upstairs to hide the papers again.

"Dinner ready?" Dean grunted at Bobby, not even waiting for an answer when he saw the hamburger patties sitting on the counter. He quickly grabbed one, slapped some things on it and plopped down where Sam had just been.

Bobby stared at Dean for a moment before eating his hamburger. Sam was right; finding out that he had been adopted would kill Dean right now. So Bobby quietly ate his hamburger while he watched Dean do the same, just not so quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm glad to hear you guys enjoy the story. My biggest goal here is too make sure Sam and Dean sound like Sam and Dean. So I would like to know how I'm doing on that. Once again thank you for the reviews so far.

The story skips forward a couple months now and we rejoin our two boys right after the episode Night Shifter.

_**Parking garage at the end of Night Shifter**_

"We are so screwed," Dean stated. He just sat there for a few moments staring at the dashboard. Sam didn't reply, just did the same. As if they didn't have enough problems now they had the freaking Feds on their tail. Dean turned the key in the ignition and slowly drove away.

_**FBI office, Milwaukee, Wisconsin**_

"Henriksen get your ass in here!"

"Uh oh somebody's in trouble."

"Shut up Bolven, get back to work," Henriksen said as he walked past his fellow agent. He had just gotten back from Milwaukee, Wisconsin where the case he was working had been royally screwed up. He knew that Director Stez was going to want to talk to him; he thought that the guy would have at least given him a few hours rest. "Sir," he shut the door behind him, knowing this would be one of those talks.

"What the hell happened, you had them right there?!" Stez exclaimed as soon as the door was shut. "How could you let them go, that's more people dead because of you! You promised me this would be taken care of, you…"

"Sir, I…"

"What, what do you want to say? Sir, this wasn't my fault. Don't even try to blame it on the local cops. I heard about your conversation. Who put it into your mind that you could jeopardize innocent lives!?" Stez finished off and waited for his chest to stop heaving before continuing in a much calmer matter. "What you did back there was reckless and stupid. It not only cost us the case but also three lives and you're lucky it wasn't more."

"Sir I know it was my fault, I'm sorry. However, we have more information on them now, including the type of car they drive. I'm getting closer, give me one more chance," Henriksen pleaded with his director. It would have been easy to blame the escape on the local authorities but these convicts were slippery and he doubted anyone could have done a better job. It wasn't easy for him to admit that something was his fault and it was especially hard for him to beg for anything.

"I'll give you another chance, just because you know them better than anyone."

"Thank you so much sir," Henriksen said as he turned to leave the office.

"On one condition, I'm putting another lead agent on this case to help you out. That means you two will be partners, which means you work with him and share all the information with him. And next time I want those Winchesters in custody." Stez said firmly.

"Yes sir," the lead agent said without turning around and walked out of the office, making sure the door made a nice sound when he closed it behind him.

_**Inside a huge house, appears to be somewhere in the country**_

"Good news sir, I finally got on the case. Apparently patience pays off, I'm the lead agent. The one that is in charge of the case right now keeps screwing up so they are having us two be partners but he shouldn't get in the way. Even if he does, I've heard he's not a good driver and accidents happen, especially on those hills that he lives on."

"Excellent. Took you long enough, but good job. I want all the information and you are to report daily to me by telling your findings on this voice recorder and then taping it on the underside of your mailbox when you get home from work. Now that you have risen through the ranks we have to be extra careful. I won't screw up my whole life just because you can't keep your mouth shut understand?"

"Yes sir. My first day is tomorrow, I put my findings on the mailbox tomorrow night. Bye."

Nick Colbert watched his goon walk away. It had taken several years to find the perfect guy but Nick had finally found the man he wanted to be his mole in the FBI. The first mission he had given to the thug was to find his sons and now that he knew they had a record and the FBI was actively looking for them, the mission seemed a whole lot easier. Colbert mused, "Like father like sons." He smiled, happy that his boys had grown up to be just like him. 'I'll find them and then we can be a family again. Besides, what the hell kind of name was Winchester anyway?' Colbert thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**In the Impala driving down some back country road**_

Dean looked over to where his brother was sleeping soundly. It was strange how much they had switched in positions since he had gotten Sam from Stanford. Back then it was Sam who could never sleep, Sam who did the brooding and angst, Sam who rebelled against anything Supernatural. And now that was Dean. Ever since his father had died and told Dean that he might have to one day kill his baby brother Dean had questioned why they even do what they do. What was the point they would never rid the world of all things bad. While Dean enjoyed hunting and would probably do it until the day he died he just couldn't help but wonder if it was worth his brother's life. And now with the FBI on their ass, things just hadn't been going their way but, when did they ever. After the bank mishap they had laid low and Dean got that down time he had wanted but now that it had been two weeks both brothers were climbing the walls and itching for a hunt. Sam started to stir so Dean quickly jumped up and headed for the bathroom, he would never hear the end of it if Sam found him contemplating the cosmos, or something more complicated like their lives.

Sam woke up but let himself lay in bed for a few moments. He had heard Dean get up and go to the bathroom which meant he would have about fifteen minutes of peace before his brother came barging out and started annoying the hell out of him again. It had been Sam's idea to lay low for a little while and Dean had agreed at first. 'Probably happy he got his down time, time to "figure things out." His brother though was only able to take so much down time and after four days Dean was ready to conjure up a spirit just so he could hunt it. Sam had finally consented and had found them a hunt; they were leaving for Friendly, Maine right after breakfast.

"So did the princess get enough rest?" Dean asked, pulling Sam out of his thoughts.

"Yeah but no amount of kissing is going to get her frog to turn into a handsome prince," Sam shot back before grabbing some fresh clothes and heading into the bathroom to grab his shower. He wasn't at all surprised to find there was no hot water and didn't even bother yelling at Dean, it would have just played into the hands of his jerk brother.

Dean let out a smirk when he heard Sam close the bathroom door behind him. Dean was the smart alec in the family but every now and then Sam was able to come up with some good ones. Of course Dean would never admit it though. Allowing himself to push his earlier depressing thoughts out of his head, the eldest Winchester looked on the positive side, after a nice vacation he had a hunt and something to kill. Having something to kill always made him happy. While he waited for Sam to finish with his shower Dean gathered their things from the motel room and loaded up everything in the car, paid the keeper for the nights and watched a little day time television. "I wouldn't have bothered wasting all the hot water if I knew you were still going to take this long," Dean said annoyed that it had taken a half hour for Sam to get ready.

"Sorry, felt like a long one today," Sam smirked back. He wasn't about to tell Dean but he had only taken a five minute shower, he just let the water run for another twenty five minutes to piss Dean off. Sam piled into the passenger seat of the Impala while Dean took the driver's seat. After pulling through the McDonald's drive through and making sure he didn't get anything on the precious Impala's seats Sam pulled out the maps and information again to make sure he knew what they were getting into.

"So what are we going after again?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the road but glancing every now and then at the laptop trying to get a view of whatever his brother was looking at.

"This past month three kids have died at the school. It's closed down for the moment."

"Good, that should make our job easier," Dean said, taking back his statement earlier that nothing ever went their way, only the hard stuff.

"The first one appeared to be a genuine accident; a kid slipped next to the school's pool, hit his head on the side, fell in and drowned. The next death is what started the murder investigation. A five year old boy died from glue poisoning. It was like he ate too much glue," Sam said, looking over at Dean for his reaction. Sam had never sat down and thought about but dying from eating too much glue would not be one of his favorite ways to bite it.

"Looks the kid really enjoyed the taste of Mr. Ed," Dean snickered lightly.

"You're so respectful of the dead," Sam replied back before continuing. "And third death is what got the school shut down. This happened last week. Another kid was found with scissors embedded in his chest. It was as if he had been running with them, fell down and got stabbed. Pretty gruesome from what the paper said," Sam was already regretting he had taken this case. It was one thing for adults to be getting killed but kids were a different story. It always felt worse when a kid was the victim.

"Somebody didn't listen to their parents very well," Dean laughed a little more but not nearly as much as he normally would. Dean hated it whenever the case turned out to be about kids. It wasn't that he didn't like them; he liked them to much to be letting them get hurt. Whenever he saw children running around and playing, it reminded him of the childhood that Sam and him had never had. They had both learned way too young that there were bad things in the dark and something may very well be underneath their bed ready to get them. Every time he rescued a kid it made this job seem worthwhile, much more than saving an adult ever did, even the young pretty female types. And in a way, it felt like he was gaining a bit of his childhood, short glances into the kids' lives and he was able to picture him and his baby brother doing that stuff. "So anyway," Dean said after he noticed the look on Sam's face, "angry spirit maybe?"

"Yeah, possibly. A kid who died a horrible death. But spirits like patterns, they usually have one method of killing and that's it. Each of the three kids has died a different way."

"Well there's only one way to find out, we need some more research college boy."

"You know if I remember correctly you do know how to read and work a computer," Sam said back but typing in the town's name at the same time. He was dreaming if he thought Dean would ever do any research beyond flashing a smile at some chick.

"Ah you know the way it goes Sammy, I drive the hot car, I get the babes, and you wear the glasses and the pocket protectors," Dean said, flashing Sam one of his award winning smiles.

_**FBI Headquarters in Milwaukee, Wisconsin**_

"We got a lead on them. Let's go! You ready to prove yourself Gillard?" Hendrickson said as he grabbed his jacket and some file folders off his desk. He was anxious to see what this new agent could do.

"Always," Gillard replied back, smiling at Henriksen. The agent stuffed his FBI issued gun into it's holster, also grabbed some manila colored files and followed his partner towards the parking garage.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A rest stop that happens to be on the way to Friendly, Maine**_

"Sir we got a tip. A local off duty sheriff saw the Winchesters while he was eating at a diner. And you'll never guess where, Friendly, Maine. That's only five hours from your location right. Said the owners recommended the boys stay at Rose Cottage or Sunshine Cove. Henriksen and I are headed there now; we'll be there in about two days."

Pause

"Yes I know I'm not supposed to call you but what else could I do. Henriksen wanted to leave right away and I knew you would want to know, this is your chance. I figured you would want to try to get to them before we do. Trust me, I'm in the bathroom, no one can hear me."

Pause

"Alright, I'll call you in fifty two hours.

_**Friendly, Maine**_

"The food made going into that diner so worth it."

"What was wrong with the diner Dean," Sam said, taking the bait.

"Well it certainly wasn't the pig themed decor," Dean replied sarcastically, climbing into the Impala's driver seat. "So should we take the owner's advice and stay at the Rose Cottage or should we risk it and try Sunshine Cove."

"That depends. Are you in the mood for flower power or sheets with suns on them," Sam replied, with a broad smile on his face. All he had to do was picture Dean sleeping with flower sheets.

"I chose Sunshine Cove, I think I'd have nightmares with flowers surrounding me," Dean said back, still not completely happy with the decision. What kind of town doesn't have a Motel 6 or something?

_**Two Hours Later**_

"Those employees better get paid big bucks."

"I think you would look good in those yellow slacks Dean. Or forget the slacks the yellow sun print dress the receptionist was wearing would look better," Sam laughed at Dean's face when he brought up the tight yellow slacks the bell hop had been wearing.

"Now here's something a little less scary, a haunted school house," Dean said, eager to get off the conversation of yellow clothes. They had driven to the school house to get a look at it during the day. The school house was definitely old, gigantic, made of brick and had a concrete playground that should have been replaced fifty years ago. A few old willow trees stood still minus the occasional blow of wind. "What a charming place I'd be dying to send my child to school here."

"The school is fifty years old and it is the only school this town has ever had. Apparently preschool, kindergarten, elementary, middle, and high school students go here. Even so, there are only six hundred and thirty one kids, minus the three that have died. The school is supposed to be shut down for a week while the police investigate, some state troopers are here to help. Which means we have two more days to look around before the school reopens and with the police around it's going to be primarily during the night."

"Well, it looks like no ones home right now, shall we go take a peek," Dean didn't wait for Sam's answer before climbing the steps towards the front door, surprisingly it was unlocked. "Huh."

Sam followed Dean in, cautiously peering around every corner they came to and making a conscious effort to stay close to Dean but far away enough so Dean wouldn't think anything of it. The youngest Winchester was in no hurry to tangle with a spirit so pissed off it would kill children.

Dean sensed Sam's presence a little too close behind him and could tell his brother was tense but didn't say anything. Sometimes it was nice having someone watching your back that close. Sam had said that he was unable to find any strange deaths connected with the school's staff or previous students. He had to admit; even in the daylight the school was creepy. Its walls were cracked and looked like they hadn't been painted since the school opened. You could see the floors were mopped daily but the shine was gone and there were all kinds of marks and scuffs on the floors. Anytime they opened a door it creaked and a mouse even ran across their path. Dean almost wished he had gone to this school, just so he would have a legitimate reason for hating learning so much. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't stupid by no means; Sammy wasn't the only genius in the family. Dean though, well he liked learning things that weren't in your average school text book. "Dude, if I was a kid I would die before coming to school here."

Sam choose to ignore his comment, mainly because he had nothing to say back other than that he agreed with Dean. "You getting anything?" Dean had the EMF reader while Sammy infrared scanner.

"No, you?"

"Nothing."

"Guess we'll have to come back tonight, why is it that spirits always have to make our job so difficult?" Dean asked to himself more than anyone as him and Sam left the building.

**_The Next Morning _**

"You know Sam, I hate to tell you this but I think this might be a bust," Dean yelled towards Sam who was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. They had spent four hours last night combing over the school for anything but had been able to find zip. The EMF meter didn't go off and nothing showed up on the infrared scanner. He didn't even get goose bumps, expect maybe when a stupid mouse ran over his foot. Dean swore that if they went back into that school it would be to hunt the damn mouse, it was toying with him, he just knew it.

"Yeah I know," Sam shouted back as he started to get undressed for his shower. "I'm going to hop into the shower!"

"Alright, I'll be back I'm going to pick up some breakfast, I think that diner we had lunch at yesterday serves breakfast." While the pigs had freaked Dean out he loved the cooking and was willing to go back if it meant he could get some more food.

Dean briefly shielded his eyes when he stepped out, the sun was awfully bright. He didn't even bother to climb into the Impala; the hotel they were staying at was only a five minute walk from the diner. He walked fast, his stomach growling more and more loudly. Once there Dean ordered an omelet and orange juice, he hadn't had orange juice in a while. He was about to order Sam's food but stopped, Sam liked long showers and that would give Dean enough time to eat here. He'd order Sam's food before he left so it wouldn't be cold, no one could say he didn't love his brother.

His food came surprisingly fast and Dean choose a table that was by a window and tucked neatly into a corner, he could see the whole restaurant and even the sidewalk out front from this place. Call it habit but he always liked being able to see his complete surroundings. He was about half way done when he noticed that the waitress at the counter was pointing towards him while talking to two rather large guys. His first instinct was to get up and run but Dean calmed himself down and made himself leave slowly. Surprisingly the men didn't follow him and Dean almost thought he had been seeing things. 'Getting paranoid in your old age Dean,' he could hear Sammy telling him. However, ever since the situation in Milwaukee they couldn't be too careful. The guys could have easily been undercover cops.

Dean was almost back to the hotel, crossing through an alley while preparing himself for Sam's onslaught of anger that would show up when Dean appeared without breakfast. He was so busy convincing himself he had been paranoid that he didn't hear the tires screech to a halt. He didn't hear the heavy footsteps behind him and he wasn't given enough time to feel the large piece of wood come into contact with his head before he blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Room at Sunshine Cove**_

Sam had taken his time in the shower and told himself that he was making up time for yesterday when he had no hot water; it wasn't because he was girly like Dean said. After about twenty minutes though Sam figured he better get out, Dean would be back with his food and he didn't want to give his brother an opportunity to do something to it. After getting dressed and stepping out of the bathroom Sam was mildly surprised to see that Dean hadn't come back yet. 'Maybe he ate at the diner,' Sam thought to himself. That only angered him though because that meant Dean had expected Sam to take a long shower. God, his brother could be such a pain in the ass. Sam calmed himself down though and laid down on his bed to watch some television, it shouldn't be long before Dean got back, he was a fast eater.

Thirty minutes later and Sam started to get antsy. There was no way that it should have taken Dean almost an hour to get some food or eat. Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dean's number. The cell phone rang and rang but no one picked up, it eventually went to voice mail. Sam got a little less angry and little more worried, Dean always answered his cell phone, it was an unspoken rule between the two brothers, always keeps your phone charged, on your person, and always freaking answer the damn thing. Sam decided that the only other option was to go down to the diner.

He got there in about five minutes and immediately noticed Dean's absence. 'Maybe he's in the restroom,' Sam thought until he saw a sign stating they had no public restrooms. Sam made his way up to the counter and waited for the waitress to come over.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Hopefully, my brother came in here; it would have been in the last hour. He's short, well about six feet, has brown hair, and was wearing an old brown leather jacket. Did you happen to see him?"

"Was his name Dean Winchester?"

Sam startled when the woman asked him that. What the hell was Dean giving his real name out for? "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well your brother came in and gave me his name when he placed his order so that way we could shout for him when it was done. I'll tell you though; he sure is popular around here."

"What makes you say that," Sam said, already picturing Dean with three or four girls sitting with him while he ate breakfast.

"These two men came in here and asked me if I had seen him, showed me his picture, a wanted picture, and I pointed towards him. He left right then."

Sam felt his heart beat speed up. Had the cops finally caught up with them, why hadn't Dean left when he saw the uniforms? "How long ago was this? Were the men police officers?"

"Umm, this was about thirty minutes ago. I don't know if the two men were cops, they didn't wear uniforms or show me a badge. Just asked me if I had seen Dean Winchester in the past two days."

"Thank you," Sam replied softly before walking out of the diner. He tried Dean's cell phone one more time, letting it ring until the voicemail switched. Sam headed back to the hotel. This time it took him fifteen minutes, he was looking for anything that might suggest where Dean was. He got to the alley right behind the hotel and that's when he noticed the shiny object on the ground. It was Dean's cell phone. "Dean."

_**A truck traveling on the highway**_

Dean awoke to a splitting headache; he felt like he had just gone ten rounds with a brick. And he had lost. As Dean started becoming fully conscious he noticed more of his situation. He went to reach his hand up to feel his head where there was a dry, crusty spot but found he was unable to. His hands were tied behind his back and when he went to move them, he found he couldn't. It seemed like his hands were not only cuffed but also chained to the floor of the… It was then he heard the wind whistling and felt his whole body jump. He was in the bed of a truck, judging by the size of the space he was in and the cover was on. That would explain why it was dark with light around the edges and the ceiling to his "room" was only four feet off the ground. "Shit."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sunshine Cove**_

Sam rushed back to the hotel, already planning his next move. He needed to get their belongings and get out of here before the cops discovered where they were staying. After that he could easily find out where they had taken Dean. Sam would have to get some help though; there was no way he could show his face at the police station. Maybe Bobby could get in there, pretending to be his lawyer or something. Sam allowed himself a quick laugh when he pictured Bobby in a suit. But the funny image did nothing for him when he came up to their room and the door was opened slightly. Sam quickly drew his gun, it was loaded with rock salt but at least it would be to stop someone.

Sam's eyes scanned the room quickly before stepping over to the closet door and slinging the door open, no one was in there. The bathroom was empty as well. Everything was in its place and there was no sign of anyone ever entering the room expect him and Dean, minus the door. Sam knew that he hadn't left the door open, there was no way. Housekeeping wasn't an option, Dean and him always requested that room service not bother them. Sam stood only for a moment before racing around and packing up their belongings, making sure he left nothing behind. Sam had just grabbed the last bag and went to go leave the room but when he turned around he found himself staring down the barrel of a .45.

"Put the bag down Samuel Winchester."

**_Havertown, Maine (like Friendly, Maine but not as Friendly)_**

"We just got a phone call from Steve and John; they are about an hour out and. They got Sam out with no problem; the promise of Dean suffering for any resistance he put up seemed to calm him down a bit."

"Good, let's get Dean settled in before they get here, I don't want to have to deal with both of them," Nick Colbert said, walking out of the log cabin that had been in his family for five generations. Oh if these walls could talk, they would probably choke on the amount of blood that had been spilled in the house. Colbert smiled as he got closer to the truck that Dean had been transported in; everything he had heard about these two was that they were smart, stubborn, and full of piss. 'Like father, like sons,' Nick thought to himself. He nodded to the three people that were standing around and they began unsnapping the cover that was on the bed of the truck.

Dean shut his eyes when he heard the cover coming unsnapped. He had been immersed in almost total darkness for hours, probably between four and six. When the cover was about half way off, a splitting headache ripped through his skull. He only let his eyes remain closed for a moment though; he needed to see what was going on. Three guys were taking off the cover and a fourth was opening the hatch and climbing up on the bed of the truck. This fourth guy was releasing his feet from the bed of the truck and undoing the bindings that had been holding them together. One of the first three unhooked his hands from the truck but didn't bother removing the cuffs.

Dean saw an opportunity at that moment. His feet had been untied and the fourth guy was still on the edge of the truck bed crouching down on his heels. Dean wasn't stupid and knew that he probably wouldn't be able to take on all four guys, especially with his hands rendered useless. Being knocked out, tied up and stuck in the back of a truck had really gotten to him though and whatever they would do to him was worth getting to kick something, preferably someone. So he quickly coiled his legs up, building up some tension in his thighs and then lashed out with as much strength as he could. He smiled when the man fell off and a satisfying thump was heard.

The other men quickly grabbed him, two grabbing his upper arms effectively holding him in a sitting position and the other one walked over to his feet. Dean caught the third man's eyes and then felt the two hundred pound plus man step on his ankle. "Shit!" Dean tried yelling but it came more in a gasping, pain filled voice. He gritted his teeth to keep from actually screaming. By this time the fourth man had climbed back up in the truck, mud coating his whole backside.

"Stop it Ben," Nick said to the man who was crushing Dean's ankle. "Now, that was not very polite," Nick said in a more pleasant tone, leaning over the young man. At least he's got spunk.

"Just stretching my legs," Dean said in an innocent voice. He tried not to show the pain he was currently in. The ankle didn't feel broken or sprained but it still hurt like hell.

"That's okay, we'll deal with that later, get him unloaded boys," Nick said calmly, he prided himself on keeping an even temper when he needed too. Besides he had another human punching bag he could take it out on inside. Nick positioned himself behind Dean and made it appear as if he was letting the kid get down first. As Dean went to bend down to get off the truck, Nick placed a leg on his back and gave a little push.

Dean knew they were going to enjoy watching him struggle to get down without falling; he had no idea they were going to help. The guy he had kicked offered him the most help, he was so kind to speed up Dean's exit and the next thing he knew his face was meeting the ground. The ground muffled his cry of pain this time. It felt like his nose had been broken and he knew there would be some blood dripping down but at the moment all he could feel was the mud that covered his face. Dean realized that it had conveniently rained pretty hard yesterday and there was plenty of mud. 'Great,' Dean said to himself, lifting his head as best as he could with his hands behind his back. However, he only got about half a turn when his face was slammed back down in the mud. 'Freaking bigger pain in the ass then Sam,' Dean thought to himself.

"You will respect me from now on," Colbert whispered in Dean's ear, holding his head up slightly by grabbing his hair. He then slammed the boy's head on back in the mud as hard as he could and held it down for a few seconds before letting him up. "Get him up and cleaned."

Dean didn't have much hair and the man was gripping as tight as he could. Like hell Dean would ever listen to him. When his face was pushed back down Dean could feel the mud invade his nostrils and eyes which he didn't close fast enough. His nose was crushed once again and he could actually feel the blood come out this time, 'So help him if he messes up this perfect face.' Then he heard the man tell the others to get him cleaned. 'What the hell does that mean,' Dean asked himself, getting worried. Two of the goons grabbed his arms and hauled him up to his feet. It was then he saw the hose being unraveled. 'I guess they don't realize its forty degrees,' Dean thought before he was blasted with water. "Shit! That's fucking cold," he couldn't help but yell. They continued to squirt him long after he was clean.

Nick couldn't help but smile widely. He let his goons squirt Dean for a few minutes before stopping them. "Alright, get him settled in."

If looks could kill Nick would be dead. Of course the guy that Dean had kicked turned out to be the leader of the gang. That just went along with his usual stroke of luck. Dean was led into the house with the top goon following behind. There wasn't much that could be said for the décor, everything was practical, minus the wall sized television. It looked like a typical bachelor's pad. There was another guy sitting on the couch, just staring at the television, not really doing anything. When they walked in he stood up and faced them. The guy was younger than him, probably around Sam's age.

"Vinny called, he said they would be here with the other one in twenty minutes." 

"That's good," Nick said as he turned to look at Dean. The kid's expression was enough to make push into the mud worth it.

"I swear to God if you hurt my brother I'll kill you," Dean said. He didn't need any details to know who the "other one" was. He hadn't brought up Sam because he had hoped that they wouldn't know about him. Yeah he could be stupid some times.

"Unless he's as compliant as you are then you don't have to worry. Now get him downstairs," Nick barked at the two men holding onto the soaking wet Dean. "Get out of my site you ass wipe," he said to the guy that had given him the news about Sam.

**_Back outside the log cabin _**

Nick Colbert had come back outside when he heard the honk. He was eager to meet the other brother, his son. That felt good to say, he was looking forward to the next couple weeks, getting to know the boys that had been taken from him so long ago. 'Hopefully, they're as excited as I am, not that it matters,' Nick said to himself, as he was Sam get out of the truck, his hands cuffed behind his back but he hadn't been as restrained as Dean. "I'm glad to hear you behaved better than your brother."

"Go to hell," Sam said. He had known from the moment that he saw the gun these were the people that had taken his brother. They had threatened to hurt him unless Sam complied so he went along with them, not too much of a choice on his part. "Where's Dean?"

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough," Nick Colbert said to Sam, looking over the tall boy before him. The younger sibling wasn't as built as the older one, certainly not weak looking. He was taller as well and had softer features but he could see the storm clouds rolling through the young man's eye. Sam may have baby features but he was filled with just as much attitude as his brother. This was going to be fun. "Go ahead and let him see his brother but put them in separate cells. I'll see you later Sam."

Sam just stared at the man who was obviously in charge. He didn't like this guy and didn't like the tone in the man's voice; it scared him more than anything. Sam was always better at reading people then Dean and this person was hiding something. That much he could tell, there was more to this then just kidnapping then, well normal. "Wait," Sam said as the other guys started to lead him away, "what do you want with us?" Sam asked in direct tone, pulling back on his arms so he was putting up a slight resistance to the men holding on to him.

"We'll talk later Sam," Nick Colbert replied, motioning to his goons to lead the younger Winchester away.

Sam winched slightly as the men gripped tighter, he could swear that blood was almost drawn. He let the guys lead him away however, the faster they got to where they were going the sooner he would get to see Dean. Then they could start figuring out how to get out of this place.


	8. Chapter 8

**_(Basement of the Log Cabin)_**

For twenty minutes now Dean had been sitting in the dark shivering his ass off. The basement was almost as cold as it was outside and the goons hadn't bothered drying him off. His arms were no longer chained behind his back, now they were just chained to the wall. His nose had gone from a searing pain to a dull throbbing annoyance. Once his hands had been freed Dean was able to inspect his nose, it didn't feel broken or anything but that didn't stop the pain. It turned out that the people who had kidnapped him, and apparently Sam as well, did not want them leaving. Not only had they chained him to a wall, he was also contained in a cell that was only 4 by 4 at best. So all he could do was sit here, shiver, and hope that wherever Sam was he was okay. That's when he heard the door open and light streamed down. Dean could feel his body relax just by seeing Sam walk through that door. "Sam," Dean said, not bothering to hide his relief, "are you alright?"

Sam had allowed the men to lead him downstairs, he just wanted to see Dean and start making plans to get the hell out. When they opened the door to the basement below he heard something that almost sounded like chains scraping across the floor and was shocked to see his brother chained to the wall, not only that, but also locked up in a cell.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"Peachy," Sam replied, looking at his captors who just smiled back at him. He was disheartened but not surprised when they put him in a different cell across from Dean. He was watching Dean for any clue of what to do and could see a look of encouragement from his older brother as he let the guys take off the cuffs. Sam had to take a chance. He only waited until one hand was free from the metal bindings before lashing out with his right foot. The connection was solid and there was a nice thud as the first guy fell. The youngest Winchester didn't wait for the other one to figure out what was going on before he punched the guy square on the nose. The man stumbled but didn't fall. The goon came back with a punch of his own but Sam deflected it easily. For about twenty seconds the two men fought before the other goon recovered and stood up to join in the fray. Sam turned around to his newest opponent while placing a surprise back kick to his previous foe. This one landed nicely and Sam could hear the man bang up against the bars. He knew he only had a few seconds before the guy would regain his senses and come back. The other guy looked at his fallen companion with surprise, not expecting the kick either and that gave Sam an opportunity. A well aimed upper cut hit the distracted man in his jaw and knocked him out.

Dean saw the gun and before he could say anything the man aimed the piece at his brother's leg and took aim. Dean forgot about the chains and tried jumping up but was held down securely. "Son of bitch!" he yelled as his brother let out a shout of anguish and fell to the floor. He couldn't believe this was happening, one minute they were looking for some revengeful spirit and now here he was watching his baby brother get shot. As Dean pulled against the chains he could hear them rattle and felt the blood start dripping from his wrists where they were being cut into by the steel bindings. But he didn't care, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to get out, he felt like he had to try. "Sam! Sam, are you alright?!"

"Shut the fuck up or I'll shoot your brother again," that kept Dean quiet.

Sam had just been turning around to face the other guy when he felt a tearing, piercing sensation rip through his leg. He could feel the muscle being torn apart and felt the bullet exit out the front of his leg. He dropped to the floor and let out a quick shout before gasping for air. He could hear his brother yell something and struggle with his bindings but all the sounds where in the distance. The only thing he could hear was his breathing. A couple seconds later he felt his hand being ripped from where he had been grasping his leg and the cool metal wrapping around his wrist, the same was done to the other hand.

"That was fun for a little bit but I was getting bored, sorry."

Ignoring the man who was talking to him, Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall the goon had propped him up on. He was concentrating on breathing, steadying his heart beat, and not crying like a big girl. It wasn't working so well. He could feel the tears well up behind his eyes but he was determined to keep them there. "Screw you," Sam whispered, deciding to release some anger at being shot. That's when he felt the man press a finger into the bullet wound. Sam couldn't help it, he cried out with pain and a few tears came down, he could hear Dean yelling again in the background. The man only left his finger there for maybe three seconds but it felt like hours to the Winchester.

"We don't put up with any lip here boy. I guess I should go get something to stop the bleeding, wouldn't want you dying before we have any fun. Ben! Get your ass up," the goon named Carl yelled to his partner who was starting to stir on the floor. He helped the man up and then climbed the stairs. He wasn't looking forward to telling Nick that he had just shot one of his new found sons but Carl had made sure that it was in a place where there would be no permanent damage.

"What was all that noise down there?" Nick asked, Carl as he saw the two men coming up the stairs.

"Sam decided to give us a little trouble when we were switching him from the cuffs to the chains. He almost had us too, I had no choice, I had to shoot him in the leg. I'm getting the supplies now to clean him up. Sorry," Carl asked, hanging his head and hoping that his boss would understand.

"Alright, just make sure it's clean, I don't want it to get infected," Nick said. Normally he would have pummeled Carl but he had already planned on roughing the two boys up anyway, Carl just got a head start on it. Nick had a feeling these two guys weren't going to take to the news of him being their dad too lightly. The weaker the boys were the more he could control the situation, the more agreeable they might be. Besides, he was one of those parents who believed in total obedience and letting Sam get away with fighting was just unacceptable.

"Yes sir," Carl replied, a little surprised at Nick's reaction. He had been waiting to be yelled at and was unnerved that it hadn't happened. However, Carl didn't want to push his luck so he grabbed the first aid kit and headed downstairs.

_**(Back in the basement)**_

"Sam!" Dean yelled as soon as the two men had left. "Sam!" he shouted a little louder when his brother didn't answer him. "You have to breathe Sam, just breathe," Dean said in a more calming voice, figuring no amount of yelling was going to help. He had gotten as close to his little brother as possible but the chains weren't giving him much room, he could only get about a foot away from the wall. Although it was dark there were shafts of light coming from a small window and Dean was able to see parts of Sam's face. The normally calm, almost angelic face of Sam's had been contorted in pain and Dean could hear the short gasps of breath. "Did the bullet past all the way through?"

Sam concentrated on his brother's now calm voice and used Dean's strength to steady his breathing and try to relax his muscles a little. The pain in his leg had become numb but any amount of movement would send sharp pains through his whole body. Glancing down to his leg to check the bleeding and if there was an exit hole Sam was surprised at how unamazing the wound looked. There was a small circle of blood around the hole in his jeans and the exit wound looked pretty clean. The floor underneath his leg had more blood on it and was growing slightly but wasn't as big as he would have pictured it. "Yeah, it's out," Sam said, almost whispering. Talking interrupted the breathing pattern he had established. He took one more go at it. "It looks like the wound is pretty clean, not too much blood," Sam said before slumping against the wall again, staring at what little of Dean he could see.

Dean could see Sam's form slump against the wall and allowed himself to do the same. He didn't like how this was going, they hadn't been here for more than a day and Sam was already hurt, badly. Dean heard the door to the basement open up and his muscles tensed; he could see Sam do the same.

"Well hello again boys. I figured I would help you out Sam," Carl said as he opened Sam's cell and knelt by his leg. "Hold still, I would hate for this to hurt more than it has to."

"If you hurt him again I swear to God I'll kill you," Dean said, watching the goon carefully. Sam's needed the care so other than that short comment Dean kept his mouth shut and noticed that Sam did the same. Although, Dean was pretty sure that was only because Sam was trying not to cry out in pain.

Sam didn't move when the guy came into his cell, he had no desire to give the man another reason to hurt him, plus his leg really need to be cleaned and bandaged up unless Sam wanted problems later on. Sam looked at Dean spitting out his threat and noticed for the first time that his older brother was a little wet and shivering, he would have to ask him about that later. At the moment though Sam concentrated on not letting the guy who was cleaning his leg the satisfaction that he was in pain. He watched carefully as the guy cut away the bottom half of his pant leg and then cleaned the wound. Sam could feel the cold air of the basement on his bare skin now and realized it had to be only fifty degrees down here. 'No wonder Dean is shivering,' Sam thought to himself. As the man went to wrap his leg Sam couldn't help but wince and let a small gasp. Dean noticeably sat up straighter and Sam let out a little smile at his brother's protectiveness. Dean may act like the tough guy but he was a big softie at heart. After about twenty minutes the guy was finally done.

"Alright boys, you have a nice night. I'll see you later," Carl said to both of the brothers as he walked up the stairs, shut off the light, and locked the door behind him, leaving the two men in total darkness.

Thanks for the reviews so far and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Once again, my biggest goal here is to make sure Sam and Dean sound like Sam and Dean. Anyway, I promise there will be more angst in the next chapter, especially for Dean. What is it about Dean that just makes us want to hurt him? Please remember to keep reviewing; it's what keeps the writers going.


	9. Chapter 9

_**(Rejoining Sam and Dean in the basement)**_

"Dean, you're shivering," Sam commented after about five hours in the darkness. They had exchanged the mandatory 'Are you alright' and 'Did he do a good job' along with discussing how they were going to get out of here. After no good ideas the brothers had fell silent. They were both tired and angry, usually not a combination that left Winchester men happy or in a talkative mood. Sam had forgotten about seeing Dean shiver while he was getting bandaged up until just now.

"Because the basement is so warm," Dean replied shortly. His body and clothes had dried for the most part but his body was still shaking with the cold that invaded his insides. His fingers were numb and his toes felt like they were going to fall off. Curling his legs up into his body hadn't helped any, he might as well been outside, it may be warmer.

"You were wet earlier, what happened?" Sam asked, worried at the chattering noise Dean's teeth made when he talked.

"Your friend decided I needed a bath," Dean laid his head back against the wall; the chains weren't long enough to wrap his arms around his legs so he just kept them on the floor. He was so cold; he couldn't ever remember being this cold. "So," Dean stopped while a chill traveled through his body, "how are we getting out of here?"

"That's up to you genius, you got us into this," Sam tried saying back in a more joking manner, the mood needed a little lightening. His leg had stopped hurting, mainly because of the pills that the dude had left. Sam was just thankful he had been able to get more comfortable. "What they hell do they want?"

"I don't know, maybe you attract redneck hillbillies. They like masculine women," Dean said with a wide grin on his face.

"Shut up," Sam said but laughed slightly at the same time. His quiet laugh was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Sam strained to see who it was until the person turned on the lights. Shutting his eyes tight only for a second to block out the sudden brightness Sam opened them when he smelled food. All of a sudden his stomach growled and he could swear that Dean's had just done the same. Up until now Sam hadn't realized that he was hungry, which was surprising since the last time he ate… Well he didn't know the last time he ate, he had no idea how long they had been here.

Dean watched the man walk into their basement. He was different than the men that had lead Sam or him down here. If he remembered correctly it was the kid that had told the head honcho that Sam was almost here. "Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not nice to tease," Dean commented when he saw the food, not really expecting it to be for him. So when the guy opened up his cell and placed the food in Dean's reach and then did the same for Sam Dean could say that he was truly shocked, although the surprise didn't keep him from eating.

"Five minutes to eat."

Dean just looked at the boy and didn't bother replying, he had a mouthful at the moment. He took a closer look at the kid as well. It was evident that they weren't getting out of here on their own and so far this guy was the youngest of all the goons. Previously, when he had first seen the guy Dean had guessed that he was around Sam's age now he was thinking a little bit younger, maybe eighteen or nineteen, not too young, but definitely younger than Sam. He also didn't look too happy to be here; maybe Dean could persuade him to help them out. "So what's your name?"

Sam looked up when Dean asked their captive a question. What was he doing, trying to make friends? It was then he realized that this guy was the youngest person that he had seen and like Dean he picked up on the feeling that the kid didn't want to be here. Dean was trying to get him to help them; Sam supposed that it could be possible his brother's charm would work on a guy. Sam went back to his food but kept an eye on the guy's posture, trying to read his body language.

"Three more minutes to eat."

"Mr. Personality I suppose," Dean said when their captor's expression remained emotionless. "So how old are you, eighteen, nineteen?" Dean tried asking, he needed to get this kid to open up if he was going to have any chance.

"Dean, just eat your damn food," Sam asked, giving his brother a look that he hoped Dean would understand.

When Dean heard his brother speak, the oldest Winchester's head snapped up and was about to tell his sibling to shut the hell up but then he noticed Sam's face. Sam had understood what Dean was trying to do and now Sam had decided to help. "You're not my mom," Dean shot back before stuffing another huge bite into his face.

"Well you listened to me anyway," Sam yelled back in his best ha-ha told you so voice.

"Did not, I was just hungry," Dean said, trying to whine, Sam was better at that then him.

"Doesn't matter, you still ate a bite."

"Well that one doesn't cou…"

"My name is Seeth; now both of you shut the fuck up and eat. One more minute."

Dean smiled back at Sam and saw his smirk as well. They had accomplished their goal and it hadn't been that hard to either. Seeth had cracked too easily.

"Throw the plate over here."

Dean did what he was told and watched Sam do the same, anticipating Seeth's next move. "See ya later Seeth," Dean yelled before the kid slammed the door and shut off the light, immersing them once again in total darkness.

_**(Upstairs)**_

Seeth threw the paper plates into the trash and started to head upstairs before a shout stopped him mid step.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

Seeth turned around to see Nick Colbert walking towards him with his signature drunken stagger.

"Get over here you worthless piece of shit," Nick said before taking a swig out of the beer bottle he was holding.

Seeth walked back down the steps but didn't come any closer to the enraged drunken man. It was then he saw the six empty beer bottles on the counter, how he had missed them before, Seeth had no idea. Inside Seeth could feel his stomach twisting up into a knot, anticipating what was about to come.

"What the hell were you doing down there?!" Another sallow of beer went down.

"You, you told me to feed them," Seeth answered back quietly. He had shifted over to the left when Nick had been closing in on the right. However, now his back was up against the wall and there was no where to run.

"Shut the fuck up, I don't want your excuses," the last bit of beer went down Nick's hatch before he laid it on the counter. He stepped in fast and threw a punch at Seeth's gut.

Seeth saw it coming but didn't have time to react. The punch came fast and hard. He doubled over, clutching his stomach, it was still sore from the other day. By bending down though Seeth didn't see the next fist that came flying towards his face. This hit sent him to the ground on all fours. His nose started bleeding but Seeth was thankful that it didn't feel broken. His relief was short lived when a kick came hurling towards his side. Seeth gasped from the pain and only let out a small cry. The kick had sent him smashing into the wall and then crashing down on the floor. There was another kick and then another. Gasping for breath Seeth, cried out as the third kick was followed shortly by a loud crack. Sam tried curling into himself, anything to protect his midsection but could do it too well without exposing his back. In a very short time Seeth had learned that back kicks were worse and they should be avoided at all costs.

Nick stopped for a second and surveyed the damage he had done. That was when he got an idea. Grabbing the empty beer bottle off the counter, he smashed it against the cabinets, glass went flying everywhere. Nick looked about the wreckage and choose the largest piece. "I'll teach you obedience yet."

Seeth tried getting up to run when he heard the glass break. He had been cut by a sharp knife before and had no desire to find out what a dull cut would feel like. His ribs protested though and he only managed to make it up on all fours before a well aimed kick to his back sent him falling back down. The next kicks were not aimed at his side though, they collided with his head. The world was spinning and Seeth almost blacked out, he wasn't that lucky. It was then that Seeth could sense Nick kneeling down next to him. He felt his shirt being lifted slightly. Then he let out a scream. The piece of glass cut through his skin slowly, not quick like a sharp edge would have. The blood was flowing down his side and all Seeth could do let out little cries, Nick held his hands down with his knee. As sudden as the pain had started, it stopped. Seethe looked up to see the man walking away before he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

Nick Colbert stood up straight and looked down at the still figure. Blood was dripping from the cuts he had just made and from some that had been made the previous day which must have opened up when the punching and kicking had happened. "Hopefully your brothers will be better."

There, hope you guys enjoy. Seeth is OC that I mentioned. I know I promised some Dean angst but I didn't get to it. I promise that in the next chapter there will be plenty and another nice little twist as well. Please stay tuned and press that little button down there on the left. Pretty please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, for this chapter you are going to have to give me some creative license. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter but I don't want to give away the surprise. I'm also changing the rating from T to M because I'll be using more harsh language and the angst will get worse as the chapters progress. Also this chapter is significantly longer than the others, I got so wrapped up in it I didn't want to stop. But alas, I had did have to go to work.**

_**(Basement of the Cottage)**_

"Sam, are you awake," Dean asked for probably the hundredth time.

"No," Sam replied back, getting more and more annoyed. 'I wonder if they'll put me in a different room if I ask.' Sam thought to himself. Dean was bored and that always meant that Sam was annoyed. Dean was a pain in the ass normally; Sam but bored, oh Sam could kill Dean with a spoon when he was bored.

"I have to use the restroom," Dean stated simply. About two hours ago Dean had felt the urge to use the restroom and nothing he did would help get his mind off of it.

"Think of a waterfall," Sam said, looking at the small window that was down in the basement. Light was coming through again, it was morning. That meant they had been here for about a day. Only two days ago had they arrived in Maine and already Sam had made up his mind that he didn't like the state.

"Bitch," Dean replied back. He could see Sam's face again and the little ass was smiling. Dean was bored, he was still cold, and now he had to go pee. "This place sucks," Dean said nonchalantly as he played in some of the dirt that was laying on the ground. "It's cold," he paused for a little bit, suddenly very proud of himself at the dog drawing in the dirt he had made. Then thought about pee again, "Man I really have to go."

"Dean! Shut up!" Sam finally yelled at his brother.

_**(Upstairs)**_

"I just wanted to thank you for your help. I was finally able to find them," Nick Colbert spoke into the phone.

Pause

"Yeah, I have them here. I keeping them downstairs for now, wouldn't want them running off before they know the truth," Nick smiled and let out a slight chuckle.

Pause

"What about Sam?" Nick asked shifting the phone to the other ear while folding one arm across his chest.

Pause

"No kidding. Well what's so special about him?" Nick asked, very intrigued with where this conversation was going.

Pause

"Well why don't you come on up, we'll find out together," Nick said before hanging up the phone with a pleasant smile on his face. "Seeth, get you ass up," the smile disappeared when he looked down to where Seeth had fallen unconscious the night before. Nick gave the boy's side a little kick and the smile came back when he heard Seeth gasp for air and stir from his sleep. "Clean up all this blood and then get to your room, at least I won't have to see you then," Nick said before walking away to get his morning shower.

Seeth felt something pull him from his blissful sleep. He didn't want to leave the darkness he was in. No one could hurt him here, here he was safe. As the voices became clearer a sharp pain shot down his side and his body gasped for air. He rolled a little bit away from where the pain had just come from and through his half open eyes he could see his father walking away. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized the amount of blood on the floor. There was a lot. 'Shit,' Seeth said. He needed to clean this up before his dad added any more to the pool. All he could manage was sitting up. His whole body ached and where his dad had just kicked him, the side felt like it was on fire. Reaching up to the sink that happened to be behind him, Seeth grasped for a washcloth that he hoped was there. 'Eureka,' Seeth said as he felt the not so soft piece of cloth. He wiped the blood off the tile and thanked God when it all came up; the rag was thrown in the trash.

Now all he had to do was get to his bedroom. The problem, it was down in the basement and he would have to travel down a flight of old, wooden, wobbly stairs that were uneven and even on his best days he had fallen down them. With great effort and much protest from his ribs he managed to stand up while leaning on the counter. His vision was swarming and it felt like his brain was swishing around up there. As bad as his body hurt though, Seeth just kept telling himself this wasn't the worse and it could have ended even more badly. Ready to try the next step Seeth walked very tentatively towards the door to the downstairs. By the time he reached it he was doubled over gasping for breath and his sides felt like they were going to be ripped in two.

He finally stood up straight and opened the door; the steps had never seemed so long. Standing there for just a minute, Seeth had forgotten about the two guys down there until he heard chain scraping. He couldn't concentrate on anything at the moment however, except not blacking out as he took his first step down. His vision went away for just a second and then lazily came back into focus. Letting out a little hiss as the second step sent a searing pain up his right side, Seeth thanked God when ten steps later he was finally on solid ground. From there he managed to stumble to his room, only having to catch himself on the wall once. Once in his room Seeth allowed himself to collapse on his bed and fall back into a deep sleep.

Dean heard the door open and was actually a little happy someone was coming down here to see them. Maybe he could use the restroom now. He was also glad when he saw it was the young guy again. So far he had been the only one not to hurt Sam or him, plus he could try and get the kid to open up a little more. Once Seeth got about half way down the stairs though Dean noticed he was breathing hard and irregular. His hands were clutching onto the banister and with each step he could see him wince out of pain. Dean caught Sam's eye and saw his brother mouth 'Who is it?' 'Seeth,' Dean mouthed back.

Sam was a little relieved to know that it was Seeth and not one of the other whack jobs that was keeping them hostage. He was shocked though when he saw Seeth limping painfully towards a door that Sam really hadn't bothered to notice before. When he finally went into the room, shutting the door behind him, Dean and Sam just stared at each other.

"Weird," Dean said simply.

"I did hear some shouting last night. You think maybe him and another goon got into it?" Sam asked. He had heard the unintelligible, muffled shouting and even a scream he thought but he had figured it was the huge television they had upstairs.

"Yeah and he didn't win," Dean replied. He leaned back against the wall and went back to concentrating on not peeing his pants. It almost didn't work though when the basement door slammed open and he was scared shitless. This time it was the man that he had kicked off the truck. 'Great,' Dean thought to himself, there was no way in hell that he'll let him use the restroom.

Sam recognized the man that he had pinned as the leader of this bunch and by the smile on his face and his walk Sam knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant encounter. Two other men followed behind the head honcho and stood to the side. Sam also recognized them as the two that had brought him down here; one of them was Ben he believed.

Nick Colbert decided it was time to head downstairs to talk to his boys about their real daddy. Just in case he had Ben and Carl come downstairs as well. Once down there he took a look at the two young men and saw they were sizing him up as well. "Ben, Carl, take them to use the restroom before we start, and give Dean some of Seeth's clothes. Wouldn't want him getting a cold," Nick grinned at Dean when he said that.

Dean smiled back and watched Carl walk into the room that Seeth had gone into. He heard Carl say something like ass wipe but within a few seconds Carl had reappeared with some clothes in hand. Although he would never admit it, he was so glad when the two goons got him out first to use the restroom, he felt like he would explode any minute. Cuffs were put back on his hands before they even took off the chains. "I'm going to need help pissing if you leave these on, I'd like you to help Carl," Dean said sweetly and smiled a big grin when he felt Carl tighten the cuffs. As he walked past the guy he had kicked Dean couldn't help it and let out one more sarcastic comment, "You know I've heard what mud can do to someone's skin and I must say that your complexion is just amazing," Dean barely got out the whole sentence before he doubled over. The guy had punched him in the stomach and man did he have a strong arm. Dean let an oomph and it took him a moment before he could breathe normally again. By that time the two other men already had him half way up the stairs.

Sam just sat there and didn't say anything. He didn't even blink when the guy punched Dean in the stomach, just glared at the man. He was use to Dean's sarcastic comments and it didn't surprise him at all when his brother got slammed in the gut. Once Dean and the other two goons had disappeared upstairs Sam and the guy stared each other down. Not one of them spoke; they just stared at each other with stern faces.

Nick had to give the younger brother credit. He had one of the best poker faces ever and the whole time he had been down here the kid had been staring at him. It almost felt like Sam was trying to read his mind. They stayed like that for about two minutes until Ben and Carl came back downstairs with Dean. They did the same thing with Sam except he wasn't a smart ass like his brother. When he saw Sam coming back downstairs Nick started to get excited, he had been waiting for this moment for a long time and was eager to see how it played out. "Ben, Carl, you guys can leave now," Nick waited until the guys were upstairs before continuing, "Sam and Dean, allow me to introduce myself properly, my name is Nick Colbert." 

Sam perked up at that name. He knew it from somewhere. The name sounded so familiar.

Dean just sat there, trying to get comfortable for this inevitably long monologue that he was going to have to listen too. Besides just jeans and a t-shirt he had also been given a sweater. It helped marginally in keeping him warm but he was still freezing his ass off. Sam had always been the hot one, Sam was never cold, always hot. Dean shot a glare over at Sam, 'Damn him and his skinny ass,' Dean said to himself. How could someone who was so freaking skinny never be cold.

"Now I don't know what you two have been told by John Winchester and frankly I don't care." 

Dean stopped his silent bashing of Sam and whipped his head around to stare at Nick. "Don't you dare talk about him. You have no right," Dean said angrily. This man could kidnap him and his brother but he was damned if the guy was going to bad mouth his father. That just wouldn't happen without consequences.

Sam felt like he was having a panic attack. He recognized the name now; it was the one that had been on the birth certificates he had found some months ago. His chest felt like it was tightening as he forgot to breathe for a few moments. He stared up at the man with eyes that expressed too many emotions at once. Sam didn't even know what he was feeling at the moment.

"Now this may…," Nick stopped when he looked away from Dean and saw Sam. He smiled, the boy knew. The poker face was gone and Nick could see the jumble of feelings playing across the young boy's face. He suddenly had a wonderful idea. "You know, I was going to tell you Dean, obviously your brother already knows but I don't think you'll believe me. So, just so you know I'm not lying I'll have Sam here tell you what I was going to say. Go ahead Sam, bring your big brother's world crashing down," Nick smiled at Sam's now clear emotions. He saw the anger and resentment, the anxiety and fear of what Dean was going to do.

"You son of a bitch," Sam said to the man standing before him. This couldn't be happening. This man couldn't be their father; his mind didn't want to believe it. But, deep down, Sam knew there was no other explanation; yell now that he knew he could see the resemblance, especially between Dean and the man.

Dean's eyes shifted from Nick to Sam. The sudden anger he had felt now turned to confusion and even a little bit of fear. What the hell was going on? What didn't he know that his brother did. "Sam," Dean said, surprised at when he heard a little bit of that fear creeping through his voice.

Sam turned to look at his brother. He couldn't do this, not to Dean, not this way. Now that he had to tell Dean Sam realized that before he had never planned on telling Dean. He had told Bobby that he would eventually. But now, now that Sam was about to tell his idol that his superhero had lied to him his whole life he realized he never had the intentions of telling Dean.

"Sam," Dean said a little louder and a little more forcefully, the fear that had been in his voice was now anger. Anger at this man for bringing this trouble into their life and anger at Sam for not telling him sooner whatever he was about to tell him.

"Dean, when we were staying at Bobby's I found," Sam paused looking back at Nick and gave him a weak glare when he saw the man's broad smile, "adoption papers in a box of Dad's." Sam hung his head, not even wanting to see Dean's expression. He didn't want to see the disappointment, anger, and misery that was sure to be there.

Dean looked at Sam, his brother's words not quite getting completely in his head. It was like he couldn't wrap his head around the words 'adoption papers.' "What the hell does that mean Sam?" Dean said, his voice in a monotone right now, not trusting himself to display any emotion at the moment. "Sam!" this time Dean let out an angered shout. He didn't like yelling at Sam but right now he was too emotional to give a damn.

"Dean, we're fucking adopted and this asshole right here is our damn father!" Sam yelled back. His anger wasn't so much at Dean. It was at everyone else, Bobby for not telling them together and for allowing him to find those papers, dad for keeping this from them and having their lives become a complete lie, and this asshole for making Sam bring this to the surface, for not only turning their world upside down but for destroying his relationship with Dean.

It was like Sam had punched him. The words came through loud and clear this time and Dean stopped moving, didn't even blink for several moments. Even Dean's vision left him for a second; he couldn't see anything expect blackness. Then it all came crashing down, his vision came back full force and he could have heard a pin drop. Dean saw Sam's face and could hear his loud breathing from his latest outburst. Sam was angry, Dean could see that but Dean could also see fear in Sam's face. It killed him that that fear was of him but right now that didn't matter.

Nick was enjoying himself way too much. He loved seeing the pain these two brothers were in. Lord knows that they had caused enough pain for him and his late wife in the years past. "Now see Sam, that wasn't so hard," Nick said lightly.

"Fuck you," Sam said back, sick to his stomach. All he wanted to do at the moment was hide. He wanted to be alone and leave this world behind. The thing that troubled him the most about this whole thing was how Dean was going to look at him after this.

"You shouldn't talk to your father that way. I believe the Bible said honor thy mother and father. Speaking of which, I hate to inform you but your mother is dead. She died in a fire many nineteen years ago in your brother's room. Seeth, the kid that fed you last night is your brother. Your mother spent her whole life looking for you two. You caused her so much pain and when she died thinking that she had failed as a mom I swore that I would do what she couldn't. So here you are. We can all be one happy family now. I won't take all the credit myself though; I did have some help finding you. Primarily through my undercover agent in the FBI but also from another man. I believe you know him. His name is Gordon Walker; he'll be joining us for dinner tonight. For now though I'll leave you with your thoughts," Nick said before heading upstairs and leaving the two boys alone.

Sam waited for them to be alone again before he tried to speak but found that he couldn't. His throat was dry and he didn't know what to say. What could he say to make this better? The reality was nothing; it was like a couple months ago when Dean and him had first voiced their fear that their dad, rather John Winchester, had sacrificed himself for Dean. Dean was torn up, they were sitting on that mountain and Sam couldn't think of anything to say. There had been no words to help his brother through that experience and there were none now. It was a full thirty minutes before Sam could say anything. During that time he watched Dean, not that there was much to watch. Dean's face had fallen and his eyes stared blankly at one spot. He hadn't moved since Sam had told him the news. "Dean," Sam said in an almost whisper, "I'm sorry."

Dean let his brother's comment hang in the air, he was trying to make sense of what he had heard but no matter what he said to himself, nothing sounded right. The last thirty minutes might as well been two seconds, he wasn't aware of time anymore, he wasn't aware of anything besides him and what was going on in his head.

"Dean," Sam whispered, ever so slightly louder this time.

"Don't Sam, just don't. You can't fix this, don't try," Dean finally said. His voice was steady and level but laced with hate and anger. On the surface it was at Sam but deep down it was at John Winchester, the man who had lied to him for twenty seven years.

"Please, Dean, I found those papers and I…,"

"Sam shut up. I don't give a fuck what you have to say. How dare you try to make amends for this? You were so god damned pissed when you found out about what dad, oh sorry John, said that you ran away. If we weren't stuck in this hell hole, you would be on your own just like you left me. Except I wouldn't come back."

**So here it is chapter 10. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. Anyway, the whole thing with Gordon. This story is taking place in between Nightshifter and Houses of the Holy. However, Gordon escaped from the police and now Sam and Dean are his favorite people, as you can imagine. **


	11. Chapter 11

"How are you doing, it's been a while," Nick Colbert said, gripping the young black man's hand in a firm handshake.

"I've been good. Thanks for getting me out, your boys really are a pain the ass," Gordon Walker said, giving back an equally firm handshake.

"I've got them downstairs, they're not to happy with each other right now. Turns out Sammy boy knew my secret and I had him break it to Dean. I figured we'd eat some burgers then head down there," Nick Colbert commented as he lead the man through the house and out to the backyard.

"Sounds good, I haven't eaten for a while," Gordon followed behind Nick Colbert. He looked at the door he knew that lead to the basement and smiled thinking about the fun he was going to be having soon.

_**(Basement)**_

Dean had shifted a few positions but other than that he hadn't spoken since he had smashed his little brother's heart into pieces. He knew what he had said and how he had hurt Sam but at the moment he didn't care. Nick had been right; Sam had brought his world crashing down. Dean didn't know how this could have happened. Two days ago he had came into town with his brother to hunt down some vengeful spirit and now he was finding out he had been adopted.

That hadn't been the only thing that Dean had been thinking about, Nick said Gordon was coming. How the hell did he know Gordon? More importantly why was Gordon coming? Dean didn't need to know the answers though to know that they were screwed. With Gordon here there was a good chance that they would be trying to find out about Sam. Did this mean that Nick knew that things went bump in the night? There were too many god damn questions that needed answered. He took a quick glance over at his brother and saw that one of his legs were drawn up into him while his leg that had been shot was stretched out. Sam hadn't spoken since Dean had shut him down. "How's your leg?"

Sam almost jumped when he heard his brother's question. Judging from the sun light that was streaming through the window, it had been three hours since Nick had left, three hours since his brother had talked to him. Unconsciously Sam rubbed his sore leg. The pain medication had worn off but the wound was still numb. It wasn't the first time he had been shot and now that he had been able to get a better view in the daylight the wound looked pretty clean. He shouldn't have too much problem recovering. "Better," Sam replied shortly. He didn't want to push his brother too far; he needed Dean to talk to him right now. He couldn't be in on this alone.

"Gordon isn't here to chat. We aren't telling them anything. Do you hear me, nothing, no matter what," Dean said. He couldn't let Gordon find out about Sam. That was out of the question.

"How does Nick know Gordon?" Sam asked. He too had been thinking about everything that Nick had said. Since the news of them being adopted wasn't news to him Sam had been able to think about more than just what had transpired in the last few hours.

"I don't know," Dean answered nice and simple. He still wasn't done being angry at Sam but he figured that in order to get through this he would have to get over his grudge real quick.

"Dean, Nick, he, he said his wife died in Seeth's bedroom nineteen years ago," Sam said. This had been the thing that had weighed most heavily on his mind. Seeth, apparently their younger brother, looked like he could be nineteen years old. What if Seeth was like him? Sam glanced at the door that Seeth had gone into; he needed to talk to the kid. Then again, what if Seeth didn't know they were brothers; he and his dad didn't appear to be too friendly. He closed his eyes for a second; his head was hurting from all this thinking. He was worried about Gordon, confused about how Nick knew him, concerned about Dean, and needed to know about Seeth and their biological mom. There were too many questions, too many things to think about, he needed to talk to Dean but he didn't know whether or not Dean was ready to talk to him. When Dean was angry it was best to tread carefully.

"We need to talk to the kid. Huh," Dean let out a sigh.

"What?" Sam said, surprised at the little bit of joking manner he heard in Dean's little sigh.

"We have a brother. You're the middle child. Jealous yet Sam," Dean said, it just now hitting him that Seeth was their brother. He had been so busy thinking about Gordon that he had forgotten about what Nick had said concerning Seeth. Dean knew what it meant to be a brother. A pretty good one at that too. But Seeth, what was Dean to him, they might be related through DNA but that was it. Dean had no idea what to do about him. Was Seeth even aware he had two other brothers? Would Seeth even care? Was he supposed to try and bring Seeth with them when they escaped? He hadn't even met Seeth yet, at least properly, and already he was causing Dean a headache. 'Are all little brothers like this?' Dean asked himself.

"Dean, what about the fire," Sam said. For some reason he had been expecting more. As far as Sam was concerned Seeth was like Nick, he just happened to be someone that shared the same blood. Over the past months Sam had come to terms with finding the adoption papers. He figured that even though he didn't share the same genes as John Winchester, the man was still his father and while Dean was his true brother, even if he hadn't been, Dean would still be family. Blood didn't matter.

"Well apparently Seeth is a freak like you Sam," Dean said, trying to put as much humor in his voice as he could. His anger at Sam was melting by the minute. "Sam you heard me though right, Gordon and Nick are not going to find out about you. We don't know how much either of them know," Dean was worried. When Gordon had tried to kill Sam.

"Dean, Gordon already knows about me and since he is here I'm sure Nick knows by now," Sam said, shifting against the wall a little bit. Waiting until Nick showed up again was crap, he was getting bored and he wanted whatever was going to happen to happen fast. They needed an opportunity to escape. The only chance they had been given so far was the bathroom break and even that wasn't a great window. Usually somebody would slip up by now, why hadn't these guys.

"Gordon doesn't know what is special about you. I don't think Nick is planning on killing us; he's gone through too much trouble. Gordon though, he's bound to pretty pissed from our last little play date," Dean commented. His legs were getting stiff and one of them had fallen asleep. He wished to God that he hadn't been chained to the wall. He couldn't stand being in one spot for too long, at least unchained he would have been able to pace around the cell.

Sam and Dean continued their little chat for another twenty minutes or so before falling silent once again. This time however, Sam was able to look Dean in the eye. He had been worried that this secret would have affected their relationship. Now that Dean was calm he had apparently forgiven Sam. Sam knew better than to breathe a sigh of relief though, not until they were free. Dean could just be pushing his feelings down to help them get out of here, but once back in the real world those emotions were likely to boil over quickly. At some point Sam fell asleep and when he woke up he was surprised to see how much the rays of sun had shifted. It was nearing nightfall and he could barely see Dean. Speaking of his brother, Sam laughed silently when he saw Dean had fallen asleep and had his head back with his mouth gaping open. Little snorts were coming from his direction. The snorts stopped though and Sam jumped in sync with Dean when the basement door opened and then slammed shut. Sam waited anxiously for who ever was coming down to appear around the corner.

Dean had been dreaming quite contently about a petite brunette who happened to be a gymnast when he was startled awake by the slam of a door. For a moment he forgot where he was and almost yelled at Sam for waking him up, that was until he felt the chains on his wrists. That was when his eyes darted to the basement door; the banging had come from there. Nick was half way down the steps and another figure was close behind. When the second guy turned on the basement lights he recognized the face of Gordon. 'Terrific,' Dean thought to himself. "Gordon, haven't heard from you in a while, we've been worried," Dean said with a smile on his face. He hoped that the sarcastic, fearless façade was working. He didn't think so.

Gordon's heart skipped a beat then started to thump like he had just run a marathon when he saw Dean sitting in a cage chained like an animal. Revenge, it tasted so sweet. Without reacting Gordon listened to Dean's attempt at a wise crack. The smile on the Winchester's face would be wiped away soon enough. Instead Gordon turned towards Sam and unlocked the younger man's cage. He stepped in and looked down at Sam's injured leg, he raised his foot, smiled when he saw the realization of what was going to happen hit the boy's face, then slammed it down.

Sam cried out when he felt the boot hit its mark. The numbed wound flared up in agony and he reached down for the leg but his hands couldn't reach, damn chains. Sam put his hands back on the ground and just concentrated on steadying his breathing. "Fuck," Sam let out in between gasps. He looked up at Gordon and shot him a look that could have killed.

"Thanks for the time in jail," Gordon said as he dug a little into the wound before releasing the pressure.

"Get away from him now," Dean said even before Gordon had got the cage opened. When he saw what Gordon was going to do Dean let out another warning, "I swear God." That was all Dean got out before Sam's cry filled the air. "Bastard!" Dean yelled, almost drowning out Sam's cry.

"Alright Gordon, that's enough fun, time for business," Nick said as he motioned Gordon out of Sam's cell. He locked the door behind the young man. He wanted to make sure Sam was contained properly for what was going to happen next. "So boys, I have decided to be your friend, if you'll let me. However, before we can be a family again I need to find out some things. Gordon here has let me in on a little secret of yours Sam. I want to know what kind of ability you have. I want to know what you know about this war of worlds," Nick said, facing the younger of the two brothers.

Sam stared up at him, that fixed it, Nick knew about things unexplainable. Damn it if Sam was going to tell these two assholes anything though. "I'm sorry but I just don't know what you're talking about."

"That's what I thought you would say. So I came up with a way for all of us to get what we want. Well, not all of us, more like Gordon and me. You see Gordon is not too happy with you and your brother at the moment. So if you don't answer me then Gordon gets to take out his frustration on your brother here."

Gordon had unlocked Dean's cell and was in it before Nick had finished his sentence. Dean stared up at him with a look of pure hatred; Gordon returned a look of pure evil. That was when the first kick smashed into Dean's face.

"Son of bitch," Dean said under his breath as he grabbed his nose. He could feel blood pouring out of it and felt a little bit of the red liquid trickle down from his forehead. "This is the way you get your kicks, beating up people who can't fight back," Dean egged Gordon on. It didn't take long for Gordon to retaliate by sending a kick to his side. Dean let out an oomph before clutching his sore ribs. He gave a shit eating grin to Gordon but kept his mouth shut.

"Dean," Sam said after the kick to his brother's side. He wouldn't be able to watch his brother being beat to death. He would tell Nick and Gordon what they wanted if it meant keeping Dean safe. He couldn't put his brother through that torture.

Dean heard his name come out of Sam's mouth and made eye contact with his brother. "Sam," Dean said sternly, hoping to convey his message.

Sam saw it clearly in Dean's eyes and heard it loudly in his voice. Dean was telling Sam that under no circumstances should Sam tell them what he could do. Sam nodded but didn't know how well he was going to be able to keep his promise.

"Sam, I'm afraid that you will come to learn I'm not very patient," Nick said a deep voice. He needed to keep the young boy's attention on him. "What is so special about you that a demon would kill innocent people to get his hands on you?"

Sam tried to hide the anger, sadness, and guilt that overtook his features when Nick brought up his mom and Jess. He lowered his head to give himself a chance to regain his composure than brought it back up to give Nick a look that expressed unabashed hatred for the man.

Gordon kept his promise to Nick and gave Sam thirty seconds to answer, the boy never did.

Dean was too busy keeping his eyes on Sam to make sure his brother didn't open his mouth to notice the kick that slammed into his side. If it hadn't been for the chains Dean would have gone flying. Dean bit his tongue to keep from screaming but didn't realize how hard he had bitten until he felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. His ribs were now on fire and Dean was pretty sure he had heard a crack. His breathing became irregular and Dean saw stars for a moment.

"You know Nick; I think we should see what your son is all about. Let me kick Dean's ass, it will be fun. I have a lot of energy to burn from driving all day," Gordon said. While it was fun kicking the tied down Winchester, he did feel a small measure of guilt beating up somebody who couldn't fight back. Plus Gordon wanted the satisfaction of being able to get Dean fair and square. His pride had taken a beating after he was got by not only Dean but also Sam. He needed an ego boost and with Dean already wounded, the odds were in his favor.

Nick hesitated for a moment. This wasn't part of the plan. Gordon was an asset though and he needed to keep the man happy. Besides he wouldn't let Gordon kill Dean, just bring him close enough. It might get Sam to open up better. "Fine," Nick answered after a moment's thought.

Sam looked worriedly at Dean. He was hurt and Gordon had an animalistic quality about him right now. Truth be told, Sam didn't think Gordon was going to be happy until Dean was dead or at least pretty damn close. Sam wanted to speak up badly but something in Dean's eyes told him not too. He would listen to his big brother, at least for now.

Dean wasn't sure whether he was happy or scared when he heard Nick's decision. At least now he could fight back but in his weakened state he didn't know how much he was going to be able to handle. And even if he did gain an upper hand, it wasn't like Nick was going to let him win. Either way he was screwed Dean figured, he might as well take someone down with him. He let Gordon release him from the chains without a struggle and sat still for a moment, gathering strength to stand up. The pain from his side hadn't lessened; in fact, it was feeling more intense by the second. Once standing Dean found that he had to steady himself for a moment by leaning on hand on the wall. He didn't linger too long though; Gordon was already in a fighting stance and circling him.

Dodging the first punch with ease, Dean stumbled only slightly with the second punch got him on the side, thankfully not the one that had been kicked. Getting in some of his own throws Dean felt one connect solidly with Gordon's face. His opponent was blind sided for a moment and Dean got in another punch this time to the stomach. A bit of pride swelled into him when he heard Sam exclaim 'yes' in the background. Dean was surprised though when Gordon came back up from being doubled over with a nice upper cut. His head went reeling and he backed into the wall. For a second it felt like his jaw had been broken but Dean realized it probably just hurt like hell since he was able to move it. That little bit of pride went away though when he recognized the sound of Nick laughing. Dean recovered quickly and stepped with Gordon as the two men circled each other once again. Gordon punched to the left and missed; Dean punched to the right and missed as well. "Do I need to put the chains back on Gordon, give you a better chance," Dean said with a smile. This only infuriated Gordon and Dean was barely able to jump out of the way as Gordon charged at him. The thud of Gordon's body hitting the bars sounded really good to Dean but he didn't wait long before grabbing the other fighter's arm and swinging Gordon around into the wall.

He then punched the man hard in the face and went to go get in another punch but stopped mid air as he felt a sudden pain shoot across his abdomen. He released Gordon's arm and grabbed him stomach where the pain was coming from. His hand came away with blood. It was then he noticed the long knife in Gordon's hand. Dean fell against the bars of the cage opposite of his opponent and lifted up his shirt to look at the wound. The knife had carved all the way across but the cut looked superficial, not deep at all. Before Dean could react though Gordon grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground. Dean let out a shout. His whole body was jarred from the sudden collusion and he almost blacked out when his head connected with the concrete. The wind was knocked out of his body and his insides felt like they had been slammed up against a wall. One of his ribs literally moved, the same one that had cracked earlier. He felt like his body had been hit by a truck. Racked with pain Dean couldn't breathe and his vision was darting in and out. It came back suddenly though when he felt a sharp stab in his lower back. Gordon had kicked him when he had rolled onto his unhurt side.

Nick caught Gordon's eye and held up his hand to stop the man. This was getting too carried away and he still hadn't gotten answers from Sam. "Well Sam, what is so special about you?"

Sam couldn't move, he couldn't even blink. One minute Dean had been winning and the next he was on the ground just struggling to breathe. Just like the gun shot the knife had come out of nowhere. He hadn't been able to get over the shock enough to yell anything. Then when Gordon delivered that vicious kick to Dean's back, Sam could see a tear come out of Dean's eyes. It was only one but it was enough for Sam to know what kind of pain his brother was in. Dean never cried, beaten up before in bars across the country and not once did Dean ever shed a single tear. "You bastards," Sam said with anger lacing his every word.

Dean heard Sam's reply and tried not to wince in anticipation of what was too come. Gordon's foot rolled him back onto his back and despite himself he screamed out loud when he felt Gordon's fingers dig into his abdomen where the knife had cut through. He could feel more blood coming pouring out and what normalcy he had managed to get with his breathing went away quickly. Dean could feel the asshole's fingers digging into his flesh, separating his skin and piercing his body. The fingers only stayed for a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime for Dean. He was gasping for air and couldn't seem to find any. Forcing his eyes open Dean saw his brother looking over at him with fear clearly written on his face. "Sam," Dean gasped, barely louder than a whisper, "don't you dare."

Sam could have died right then. His brothers screams were torture to him, they hurt him more than any physical wound could ever. But if he let his brother down now, all that pain would have been for nothing. Dean took pride in protecting his little brother and when Sam got hurt he always thought about how much he was making Dean upset. Dean always blamed himself when Sam got hurt, even as little kids. Sam couldn't let Dean down. He kept his mouth shut until he saw the knife come back out. "No!"

Dean didn't know why Sam had shouted but he knew it wasn't because of anything could. Then he felt it. A hot, pain pierced the side where his rib had been cracked. He felt the metal slide in and then quickly slide out. It wasn't hard to hearing the sucking sound that his skin made when the knife went to exit his body; it was like his skin was trying to hold onto to it, not knowing that the weapon was harming him. Gordon took the knife out at an angle, Dean was fairly sure that was on purpose. The tip of the blade scraped along his insides as the knife finally made it's way out of his body. He felt the blood collecting on his clothes and weighing them down and then lastly he felt the excruciating pain. No more breathing, it was impossible. Gasps of breath came in short, quick draws. His body was damaged and unwilling to corporate in any way. His side was burning so much that Gordon might as well have taken a blow torch and laid it against his skin. Dean started to feel very cold and recognized the signs of him going into shock, he could hear someone shouting in the background. Dean didn't care though, blackness swarmed at the edge of his vision and was closing in on him fast. Before he knew it he was in a blissful unconscious state.

"Stop, stop right now you son of a bitch. I'll tell you I promise, just stop," Sam shouted loudly. He could see they were losing Dean. The knife had almost pierced through his whole side and Sam was unable to watch his brother get tortured any longer. He didn't care what Dean thought or did when he woke up Sam was not going to be the cause of Dean's death. "I'll tell you just leave him alone."

**So here it is. The longest chapter yet and I hope you guys feel it's the best. Remember, reviews are what keeps us writing going. So tell me did you like, did you hate it. Hope that was angsty enough for you, I don't know about you guys but I can never get enough of Dean angst. **


	12. Chapter 12

"I told you what you wanted, now help him," Sam said, pleading desperately with their captors. Nick had promised that once Sam told them what he wanted Dean would be helped. Sam dished out the information as quick as he could but never took his eyes off Dean. His brother's breathing still hadn't returned to normal, the breaths came in short, shallow gasps. Other than that Dean hadn't moved since being knocked unconscious which worried Sam to no end. He became especially panicked when Gordon kicked Dean and his brother didn't even groan. The blood had slowed down considerably but it was still pouring out in a steady trickle. That didn't matter; Sam knew there was already too much blood on the floor.

"You're right, I did promise," Nick said to Sam as he got the last bit of information he wanted. Opening the door that Seeth had gone into Nick walked into the small make shift bedroom to see his youngest son laying a sleep on the bed. "Get up you worthless piece of shit! Go be a freak," Nick said. He made sure Seeth stirred awake and then walked back out into the main area of the basement. "Sam, give my wishes to your brother but I'm tired, it's been a long day. Come on Gordon, I think the game might still be on," Nick said nonchalantly as he headed up the stairs with the younger man following.

"No, you promised to help him! At least let me get to him then. Fuck," Sam whispered under his breath. "Dean, Dean! Please, wake up," Sam said. He was trapped here, completely helpless. All he could do was watch Dean's blood slowly drain out of him, along with his life. Out of the corner of his eye and through the mist of tears Sam was trying hard to push down he saw Seeth come out of the room. Seeth, his brother, it felt strange to think that way, still walked with a limp and was clutching his side. Sam could see the pain that each step sent through Seeth's body but he had no choice, the guy was Dean's only hope. "Seeth, you have to help Dean. Please, I'm begging you," Sam said to the young man. Sam was caught off guard though when Seeth did go into Dean's cell. Reaching out, Sam saw Seeth place a hand on Dean's more serious knife wound. In the dark Sam couldn't see much more, he just prayed that Dean wasn't being injured more. Seeth remained by Dean's side for about ten minutes, Sam stayed silent, truly puzzled by what was going on.

Seeth had been in a deep sleep when his father had woken him up. He didn't need any instruction, he knew what was needed. Earlier Seeth had woken to the screaming and knew that his "expertise" would be requested soon enough. Now here he was at this random guy's side, apparently his name was Dean. Seeth placed his hand on what looked like the most serious wound and let the magic happen. Seeth watched the hole in the man's body close and then moved on to the superficial wound. He watched the sliced abdomen heal itself. Seeth had discovered about a year ago that he was able to heal people, he hadn't planned on telling his father but it hadn't worked out his way, of course. While he was able to heal people instantly, it took him twenty four hours to heal his own body completely. One morning when Seeth had walked out of his bedroom completely whole after being shot twice his dad certainly had questions.

Laying his hands on too many bruises to count Seeth silently wondered what this guy did to deserve this. His father often had prisoners. Most were human, some were people possessed by demons, a few were supernatural creatures that could be caught and held for examination. Most of the humans that ended up down here died, about a fourth were sold into slavery to some third world country where Americans were hated. Only one or two had ever managed to escape. While Seeth was most definitely not cared about and no one minded that he was treated like shit, he usually was aware of why someone was here. Not the case for these two guys however, his dad had said nothing to him about the two men. Seeth had gathered that they were brothers and he figured that they had information his father wanted but other than that he knew nothing about these two. After about ten minutes he checked over his work and figured he had gotten most of the damage, including a few ribs, a nose, two knife wounds, and deep down Seeth had felt some internal bleeding. The guy would be sore tomorrow but nothing major. Seeth practically crawled back to his room, healing always drained him.

Sam was confused by Seeth's actions. All the kid did was lay his hands over Dean's body and then went back to his room. Once Sam returned his gaze back to Dean Sam was surprised to hear his brother's breathing had returned to normal. He wished that the lights had been left on, without them Sam wouldn't know Dean's condition until the morning. Sam made himself comfortable and steadied his eyes on the black form of his brother, he didn't move from that position until morning.

Sam had been off in la la land when he heard Dean groan from the other side of the room. Eagerly awaiting the sunrise Sam had been disappointed to see that he still wasn't able to determine what Seeth had done to his brother, if anything. Dean's clothes were saturated with blood along with his face. There was no way to tell anything about his brother's condition. Sam had been relieved though to find that Dean was breathing normal and his chest was rising steadily. "Dean?" Sam asked, his voice quiet and filled with suspension.

"Sam stop screaming," Dean moaned out in a tone barely louder than a whisper. His whole body ached. He felt like he had been hit by a train. His right side was especially sore, his nose felt a little funny but his stomach hurt the worse.

"Oh God, Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked in a rushed, excited voice. The relief Sam was experiencing right now could never be described in words. He hadn't slept a bit but Sam felt like he had just drank ten cups of coffee from the amount of adrenaline that was pumping through his body.

"Peachy," Dean replied, the sarcasm dripped heavily in his words. Dean was relieved to find his hands weren't cuffed and even managed to sit up so that he was propped against the wall. 'Damage control,' thought Dean as he began to run his hands over his body. His ribs certainly were sore and there was mild bruising but other than that nothing. While last night was so of a haze Dean did remember being stabbed but there were no holes in his body. So the thing that confused him the most though was the blood that soaked his clothes. His body was sticky and there were puddles of blood on the floor, yet there were no wounds on his body, not even a scratch. "Sam the wounds are all gone, what happened?" Dean asked with confusion written on his face.

"I don't know. Seeth, he came in and laid his hands all over you and then just left. I think he healed you Dean," Sam said cautiously, not sure how Dean was going to take the news.

'Great,' Dean thought to himself, 'I was groped by my long lost brother and didn't even know it.' "Sam, tell me you didn't talk," Dean half asked and half stated. He already knew the answer but figured he would ask just to be sure. He was still inspecting himself nonchalantly just to be sure.

Sam had forgotten about telling Nick and Gordon what they had wanted. He really didn't want to answer this question. "I had to, they were killing you Dean," Sam said, he unconsciously made the best puppy dog eyes he had ever given.

Dean glanced over at Sam and was hit full force with his brother's pity act. For an instant Dean considered going through his plan of laying into Sam but he quickly changed his mind, deciding their relationship had been strained enough in the recent past. "Did they say anything, what is Nick planning on doing with us?"

Sam was surprised but grateful when Dean didn't yell at him. "Nothing, I just answered their questions and then they went upstairs. I don't know what he wants. He told Seeth to heal you so he obviously doesn't want us dead," Sam replied. They had gotten a few answers though, which was better than nothing. For instance, Nick knew about the creepies and crawlies and Seeth was one of the special children. Sam hadn't been able to tell from the last encounter with Seeth whether or not Seeth knew that he had two brothers. Sam almost jumped out of his chains when he heard the basement door open. 'Not again,' was all Sam could think.

Dean winced as the lights in the basement were turned on. He felt like he had a hangover and even though there was some light streaming in from the window, Dean really noticed the added light. When Dean was finally able to see again he noticed two of the goons walking down the stairs, he couldn't remember which ones they were. "Ah, no breakfast in bed, I will not be recommending you guys to any of my friends," Dean said sarcastically. He felt a little fear creep up when the two men just smiled back and continued walking towards his cell.

"You should feel very lucky; your father has decided to allow you to shower. I told him that a little blood never hurt anyone but thankfully my opinion doesn't matter. Now get up and come to the door, put your hands behind your back so that we can cuff them."

Dean hesitated for a moment. He didn't know if this was some trick. He didn't know if he wanted to take a shower in this house anyway, these guys looked like they hadn't been with a woman for quite some time. The hesitation was noticed by the two men and he stood up a lot faster then he ever thought he could when one of the guys threatened to shoot Sam. He followed their instructions and gave Sam one last look before being shoved up the stairs. Once upstairs he immediately took notice of Nick sitting on the couch watching television. The man turned around.

"I told you Dean, now that last night is behind us I want to be your friend so this shower is a way of me saying sorry. Maybe next time your brother won't be so hard headed," Nick said in an innocent tone to the young man standing before him. "Now go get your shower and then we'll talk."

Dean just scowled at Nick; he would save the smart ass comments for later, after the shower. He desperately needed one and there was no way he was going to screw up his chance to get one. The two goons shoved him into a bathroom, unlocked his hands, and threw some clean clothes at him. Dean didn't even look in the mirror; he didn't want to see the evidence of what he had gone through last night. It was best just to forget and move on. Once the water got warm Dean stepped in. He had never felt so good getting a shower. The blood came off easily and for the first time since he had arrived, Dean felt warm. His muscles were soothed and he could practically feel the tension melting off of him. He gave some thought to running but there was no way he would leave Sam here alone. Then again, Dean could always take on all the guys, kill them, and then get Sam. After some thinking though Dean realized that not even he was that cocky. So far he had only seen three guys, plus Nick and Gordon. That made five and Dean was pretty sure he could take them on but he had no way of knowing whether there were more or not. Best not to risk it, plus Sam was downstairs helpless, they could easily use him to get to Dean. So with much hesitation Dean finally decided the best course of action would be to just go along, for the moment. Thirty minutes later Dean heard pounding on the bathroom door. He groaned at the thought of getting out but didn't feel like having anyone barge in with him naked. Turning off the shower and stepping out Dean slowly got dressed. His muscles were still a little bit stiff but they felt a hundred percent better. When he opened the door Dean was surprised to see Gordon standing there instead of the other two goons. "I hope you weren't peeking, you have to pay to see this body," Dean said, smiling in the man's face.

Gordon smiled back, "No I was just hoping to compare your bruises with the ones that Sam now has. I tired to give you guys matching looks, though the kid didn't take it as well as you. The other freak wasn't much help, too late I suppose."

Despite Dean's promise to be a good little prisoner earlier, he felt the punch come out of him, he was helpless to stop it. Physical violence was a reflex when anyone threatened to hurt his brother. When Gordon had tied him up to that chair and forced Dean to listen to not one but two explosions that nearly ended his brother life Dean had almost died himself. Dean remembered the feelings that had coursed through his body when those grenades had gone off. The hyperventilating, the chest constriction, his heart feeling as if it were going to explode, there was no way he was going through that again. So the satisfaction was clear on Dean's face though when he saw Gordon drop to the floor holding his nose. 'For once it's not mine,' Dean thought to himself. That's when all hell broke loose.

Dean saw the two goons get up from the couch and start rushing towards him. He kicked one of them in the chest and barely spun around in time to punch the second guy in the face managing to knock him unconscious. By now Gordon had gotten back up and was standing in front of Dean, hands up and fighting stance taken. Dean smiled, so did Gordon, "Round two. Try not to cheat this time." Dean threw the first punch but Gordon ducked away easily. The second punch was thrown by Gordon and managed to clip Dean on the side of his head, his vision swarmed but only for a second. Dean faked the man out by throwing another punch but then dropping down and swinging his leg underneath Gordon's feet. The man fell like a rock; Dean was on him in a second.

Unfortunately, Dean only got one punch in before he felt someone grab his arms and pull him off. Dean propelled himself back and didn't stop until he was halted by the wall. The man behind him groaned and released his hold on Dean's arms. This allowed Dean to elbow the guy in the face; he used his other elbow to smash the guy's side. He heard the man's body thud against the ground but didn't have time to check on the fallen guy's status, the third goon had practically jumped down the stairs and leaped over the banister. Without thinking Dean grabbed the lamp that was resting on a nearby end table and swung it at the man's head, he missed but managed to smash it into the guy's stomach on a second swing. Dean dropped the lamp and rushed forward, grabbing the man's hand and bending it backwards, not stopping until he heard the crack. A couple punches in the face and the man was down.

By this time Gordon had gotten back up and was steady enough on his feet to still worry Dean. A glance down though and Dean saw the silver knife and his hand and smiled on the outside but cursed on the inside. "I thought we were going to play fair," Dean said in a child like voice, "that's what mom and dad said to do."

"Don't you want to join your brother, he's probably already meeting up with your father, oh my bad, John Winchester," Gordon replied, he knew how to push Dean to erratic behavior and was planning on doing just that.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered under his breath as he charged at Gordon, reaching one hand out to control the knife Gordon was wielding. Dean managed to avoid the knife and knocked Gordon over the couch, going along with him. The knife flew to the opposite side of the room and Dean was thankful he wouldn't have to deal with that again. This time he got in more punches. Dean knew it was wrong but he was finding pleasure in seeing the blood that was slowly appearing on his opponent's face. He didn't care that his knuckles were killing him from punching a solid object; he kind of enjoyed the pain.

Dean heard the crack of a gun being fired before he felt it. His arm that was doing the punching fell down and he could feel the little round ball of hot steel penetrate his arm and then come out the back. He rolled off Gordon, clutching his shoulder, no screams this time only hard breathing and a loud "Son of a bitch." While Dean was unsure of how Gordon managed to do it, the black man was on top of him before Dean could react. His shoulder was bleeding profusely and sent ripples of pain through the entire arm when Gordon got on top of him and slammed him to the ground. Dean was surprised when there were only three quick and successive punches. There was so much pain coming from his shoulder he barely noticed the free face lift that was going on. He felt Gordon's heavy weight coming off of him but his vision was swarming and there was blood dripping down his face from where Gordon's knuckles had cut him and Dean was pretty sure some of the blood was from Gordon himself, that made him a little happy. Then the kicks started happening. Last night was occurring all over again.

The first couple was to his stomach. While the punches to his face had been unfelt the kicks to his abs were heard loud and clear, literally. Dean heard at least three ribs crack; he knew that bruises were already developing. He could feel the tip of Gordon's boot smashing into his kidney and he cried out in agony. Dean tried to curl into himself, to block out the pain but regretted it when he remembered how much it hurt to be kicked in the back. His body arched around his lower back and the pain shot along his spinal cord. Dean silently wondered if he would be paralyzed. There were only three kicks to his back but that was three to many. Then Gordon went on to the rest of his body. After the man was done with his back Dean felt the man step on top of him to get to the front of him. That's when he felt like his whole rib cage came crashing down. Two more cracks were heard and he could feel bone poking into something somewhere inside of him, 'Punctured lung,' Dean thought to himself. This idea was verified when Dean tried to take a large breath after Gordon stepped off of him. The air was expelled but Dean couldn't get any back in, he started to panic, it felt like he was drowning. Dean's vision swarmed again and when he finally was able to see straight Gordon was looking into his face.

"I win."

Dean felt the man's hand press into his shoulder where the bullet had passed through. The rest of his body was hurting so much that Dean didn't even scream at the finger pressing into the dime size hole in his body. The pressure was finally released but Dean didn't feel that much better. He was still trying to breathe, unsuccessfully. His body was shivering again from the shock and he could feel blood running down his face. The last thing he saw was a boot coming at his face, then everything went black.

Nick allowed Gordon to take his frustrations out on the man. He had seen Dean attack Gordon and then take down all three of his men. The kid needed to be taught a lesson. The man did start to get a little worried when he saw the damage Gordon was doing but remembered his little freak son downstairs and allowed the torture to continue. When Gordon finally knocked Dean out Nick walked over to the young man lying unconscious on his floor. "I guess you really didn't like him," Nick simply said. He walked over to the basement door and yelled for Seeth to get his ass up here. He needed to save Dean before he died.

"The asshole started it," Gordon said, by now he was slowly washing his hands in the kitchen sink. He watched with fascination at the blood that was mixing with the water and going down the drain. 'That's Dean's blood. I did it, I finally paid him back. Now, I'm going to do the same to Sam,' Gordon said to himself. He had just been teasing Dean about the man's little brother. Somehow, Gordon knew that Dean probably realized this but that was what was so great about the eldest Winchester, er, Colbert. Dean never could control his temper.

Nick watched Seeth come upstairs; the kid was still limping and grasping his side. The boy would be fine in a couple hours. He watched the boy do his thing for a few seconds then looked back up at Gordon who was looking at him. "Well, that isn't going to be a problem anymore. Dean's leaving us tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you guys are liking the story so far. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed. I am surprised at how much I'm enjoying writing this. I took a guess at Gordon's age in this chapter. If I remember correctly Gordon was nineteen when his sister was attacked and I just placed him at the same age as Dean who I believe is 27 in the second season, don't shoot me if I'm wrong please. So anyway this translates to Gordon hunting for about eight years, once again sorry if I'm wrong. Anyway enjoy and review, pretty please with a cherry on top (or something else if you don't like cherries).**

Seeth barely heard it and was pretty sure that the two men believed he was still out of ear shot. When his father had called though Seeth hauled ass as much as he could to get upstairs, knowing the consequences if he took to long. He had just gotten to the top when he heard Gordon, "Your damn son started it." While Seeth had never attended school, he wasn't an idiot. Seeth knew they weren't talking about him so that could only mean one thing, Dean was his brother which meant that the other guy down in basement was as well. For just a moment Seeth allowed himself to stand on the steps thinking about what had just been implicated. His mind was reeling, this was impossible. However, his mind soon came back to reality and recalled that his dad had called him. So Seeth made his way upstairs and over to the unconscious man.

This time Seeth looked the man over carefully and actually studied him while he healed Dean. He recognized some of the facial features on Dean as the same that his dad had. Hell, now that Seeth was looking at him he kind of looked like Dean. While all this was nice and all, finding out he had lost brothers, Seeth was confused. What was he supposed to do? His dad obviously didn't want him to know so Seeth figured the best thing would be to keep his mouth shut and mind his own business. This time Seeth spent twenty minutes healing the man before him. While there were no knife wounds, just one bullet wound, there was a lot more internal damage. The internal stuff always took the longest. Seeth couldn't help it and winced himself when he sensed the punctured lung as he felt Dean's chest. It was a miracle the guy wasn't dead already. So for twenty minutes Seeth drained himself and then finally leaned back on his haunches. He took a look at his father's goons that were lying unconscious, he healed the major wounds, head trauma, broken wrist, nose, rib, and some internal bleeding. Seeth smiled to himself, he wished he had been here to see it. "Anything else," Seeth said in a defeated yet somehow still defiant tone, "sir?"

"No, get a shower, you smell like shit," Nick said, waiting until his youngest got into the bathroom and started the shower to continue. "I'm calling Finn to take Dean right now. He's too much to handle. I want to break Sam and then concentrate on Dean. Finn will be able to start with Dean, hells maybe even finish it," Nick said to Gordon who was looking down at his wounded prey with glee in his face. While Nick had waited to shoot Dean, he had been standing there the entire time. The fact that Dean could take down his three men plus Gordon was unnerving to say the least; Nick had underestimated the young man. Nick was smart enough to realize he couldn't keep Dean and Sam together without having them escape.

"What about Sam?" Gordon asked nonchalantly as he sat down after righting the couch that had been tipped over during the brawl.

"Sam is staying here with me; he's the easier of the two to handle. Plus, we've already proven he'll listen if he thinks Dean is in danger. Besides, Sam's little mind tricks could help us in tracking down the demon and maybe even other freaks. Dean's more expendable at the moment," Nick said as he ended the conversation. He needed to get upstairs and call Finn if he was going to have any hope of getting Dean out today. "Tie him up outside in the shed and have Seeth guard him when he gets out of the shower. I don't want Sam and Dean together from this moment on."

Gordon got up from where he had sat down on the couch and bent down next to Dean. Not wanting to strain his back, Gordon grabbed Dean under the armpits and dragged him outside, not caring that it was snowing and there was quite a bit of mud on the ground, Nick didn't care much for gardening. "God Dean you need to lose some weight," Gordon grunted while he dropped the man's two arms to open the shed door. He grabbed the key in his pocket and unlocked the door to the rickety shed. He dragged Dean into the shed and over to the pole that was at the far end of the barn like structure. Gordon took great pleasure in making sure that the tying the ropes as tight as he could. The satisfaction grew when he saw blood drip from Dean's hands, the ropes cutting into his flesh. Taking a second rope from his back pocket Gordon tied it around Dean's neck, effectively securing his head to the pole. After that Gordon sat down on a bale of hay that was in an opposite corner. Fifteen minutes later Gordon was aroused out of a light daze by Seeth opening the door to the shed.

"Dad sent me out, he wanted me to watch him," Seeth said, staring straight into the man's eyes. He unconsciously stood straighter and stuck his chest out slightly when Gordon stepped up to him. The two stared at each other for a couple seconds before Gordon left towards the house. Seeth watched Gordon walk out before sitting down on the bale of hay that the man had been occupying. It was an understatement to say that Gordon and he did not get along. The two had gotten into numerous fist fights, Seeth won about half the time. Gordon had showed up about eight years ago when he was tracking a nest of vampires, Nick just happened to be watching the same nest. The two worked together and killed the entire nest. Seeth grimaced when he remembered the look on Gordon's face when he had killed his turned sister. There had been no remorse, no guilt, there had been a trace of satisfaction and pleasure on his face. That scared Seeth the most; if Gordon could do that to his sister there was no telling what he would do to a stranger.

Seeth drove Gordon out of his mind though and looked up towards Dean. The guy was still unconscious and his head was hanging down. Seeth watched Dean's chest rise steadily for a while, making sure he had done his job correctly. Because he had healed multiple major injuries twice in one day Seeth was still weak from his encounter with his father last night. His body was having a hard time healing. As a strong wind blew threw the cracks in the shed Seeth shivered and realized for the first time just how cold it was outside. The day was fading fast and night would be upon them quickly, that meant temperatures in the one digits. Seeth looked around and found an old blanket, he wrapped it around himself and sat on the floor in between two bales of hay, hoping they would protect him from the majority of the wind. He did try to find a blanket for Dean but the one he had was the only one in the barn. For a brief moment Seeth considered giving Dean his but decided not too. Even if they shared the same genes Seeth didn't know the guy, there was no reason to sacrifice for a stranger. Besides, he had heard his dad talking to Finn, if Dean behaved like he did here at Finn's then Seeth was looking at dead man.

_**(Back in the basement)**_

Sam was starting to get worried. Dean had been gone for too long. Plus he had heard the scuffle upstairs and was pretty sure he could guess the reason for the pounding and curses. The thing that worried him the most was that he had heard a gunshot. Sam had convinced himself that it was Dean who had gotten hold of a gun and fired it, any minute Dean would come down here to get him. But the seconds after he heard the shoot turned into minutes. After about three minutes Sam started when he heard Nick yell down the stairs for Seeth. That had been what sent Sam over the edge. Hearing Nick's voice had been bad enough but having Nick call Seeth upstairs meant that Dean had been hurt, badly. After all Seeth hadn't healed Sam's leg when he had been shot. Sam had tried talking to Seeth when he came out but the kid just headed up the stairs. He could hear Nick and Gordon talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. Seeth closed the door behind him and Sam was once again left alone in the darkness.

That had been two hours ago. Sam frantically looked around for anything to pick the lock of these cuffs but there was nothing, not even a tiny twig. About an hour ago Sam had been able to calm himself down a little bit but the panic was rising again with every minute that Dean didn't come back downstairs. Where was he? The only explanation was that Dean had managed to get away. That Nick had called for Seeth to heal his own men. But Sam knew that wasn't even possible, there was no way Dean would leave him here, Dean was too stupid to save his own hide. So here Sam was sitting in the dark, waiting to hear whether his brother was alive or dead.

Another uneasy hour passed and Sam was lost in his own world of hurt and pain. He now knew how Dean had felt when Gordon had tied him up, except Dean knew within a couple of minutes of the explosion that Sam was alive. This was unfair; Sam had been waiting for three hours. Sam barely heard the lock of the basement door click but he could not have been anymore on edge if they had broken down the door with a battering ram. His heart began pounding with a ferocity that he didn't think was possible. It stopped for a brief second and then continued even harder when he saw Nick coming down the stairs alone.

"Where's my brother?" Sam said, not attempting to hide the fear that was coming from him.

Nick stared at Sam for a moment. "You mentioned that you weren't able to control your visions."

"Where is Dean?" Sam said louder this time, almost yelling.

Nick just looked at Sam, "Well, you are going to have to learn to control the visions. Seeth can control his, I have information saying that the other freaks could control their powers."

"Where the hell is brother?!" Sam screamed this time. He didn't care what the man was saying. All he wanted was information on Dean. At the very least he needed to know if Dean was dead or alive.

Nick allowed Sam to scream, to get out any frustration before he continued in a calm, steady voice, "I know you can learn to control yours. You will not get your brother back until I'm happy. If you can't muster up something concerning either the demon or one of the psychics in two days, your brother will be the one to suffer."

Sam sat there and listened to the man. What did Sam have to do to get it through peoples' heads that he couldn't control the damn things. There was nothing he could do about it, "I told you, I have no control. They only come when the fucking demon is around," Sam said in a loud voice but not as loud as his previous statement.

Nick considered that for a moment but decided it was unacceptable. "That's fine, you can tell Dean that when you see him next. Which, unless you have a vision within the next three hours you will not see him for at least a week. Dean is going to spend some time with my friend Mark Finn. Mark will take care of Dean, don't worry. I'll be back before I leave to take Dean to him, just in case. Good luck Sam," with that Nick left the young man to suffer and mull over his thoughts.

**So tell me, did you like it, did you hate it. I never realized how important reviews were to a writer until I started writing**.


	14. Chapter 14

"_Daddy, what does this say? Aaa… a… addoo…," Dean stopped trying to read the foreign word when his dad snatched the paper out of his hand. "Ouch," the five year old boy said when he felt the thin paper cut on his finger. Even at such a young age Dean had learned that a paper cut hurt worse than stubbing his toe and listening to baby Sammy crying for hours on end combined. _

"_Sorry Dean," John Winchester replied, grabbing his son's finger and taking a good look at it while quietly stuffing the sheet of paper amid the mound that was on their kitchen table. "I don't know it looks pretty bad. We might have to cut it off," the father said to his young son, trying not to smile. He brought the finger closer and tried to study it real hard as if he was a doctor._

"_Daddy, I'm six. I'm a big kid now, you can't trick me," Dean said in a very serious tone, he could never understand why this made his dad laugh. And even though Dean was a big kid and couldn't be tricked he still pulled his finger back, just in case. He climbed up onto the kitchen chair and looked down at all the papers that were strewn around. "What kind of bad guy is it?" Dean asked in his serious tone, he knew that his daddy took hunting very serious. _

_John was about to tell Dean to go watch television when he heard baby Sammy let out a cry. He looked down at Dean and saw the kid looking back at him. Their eyes locked for a second before Dean got up to go tend to Sam. John watched in fascination as his eldest son walked away. Deep down John felt bad, Dean was already acting much older than his age and Mary had only been gone for two yeasr. But the hunt mattered, John had to avenge his late wife, he had to find her killer. At the moment though it was only a spirit he was tracking, a ticked one, but still only a spirit, so John allowed himself to take a break from studying the police reports, newspapers, and interviews. He pulled out the paper that Dean had brought to him and looked at it, thanking God that Dean wasn't the best reader. It wasn't that the kid was stupid, hell; Dean was sharp and picked up on things faster than anyone John knew. Reading was just the one thing that Dean did not excel at, but that didn't stop the kid from being nosy and trying to read everything that had words on it. As John stared at the paper he made up his mind right then and there that neither Dean nor Sam would ever read what was on the sheet. It didn't matter anyway, family wasn't about the blood, the love that they had for each was all that mattered._

Dean groaned. His body ached, just like it had the last time he had woken up from being unconscious, except now it was a hundred times worse. After he came to terms with the constant dull pain that was engulfing his whole body the next thing that Dean noticed was he felt like he was in fucking Alaska, his whole body shook from the frigid air. Even though he hadn't opened his eyes he could tell he was no longer in the basement just from how cold he was. He felt a gust of wind rush around him and it felt as if there were a thousand tiny daggers stinging his naked arms and face. The wind seeped into his bones spread throughout his entire body. Many times he had heard his dad complain of his bones aching where they had been broken before when it was especially cold outside. What he was feeling now is what he imagined his dad had felt, expect Dean felt like every bone in his body had been broken and now the wind was taking up residence in the cracks that had never healed right. It was hard not to feel his hands tied behind his back. Another wind blew through him and he felt the cool stinging of wetness around his wrist, blood most likely. Not until he moved though did Dean feel the rope around his neck. Slowly opening his eyes, just in case it was bright, Dean got them about half open before realizing it was fairly dark then opened them the rest of the way without hesitation. It took a few moments for his vision to come to him, objects were still blurry and everything kind of blended together in dull shades of brown and black. When his eyes finally focused Dean noticed Seeth sitting across from him, with a blanket. "I'm really warm over here, thanks."

Seeth had been staring at Dean when he had woken up and was impressed to see the guy's sarcasm still intact, they maybe related after all. "Good," Seeth replied simply, wrapping the blanket around himself tighter.

_**(Back in the Basement)**_

Sam had leaned his head back and was resting it against the cool stone wall. His breathing was ragged and his breaths were coming in short gasps. For the past three hours he had tried as hard as he could to make a vision come. All that he had achieved was incurring a massive headache. It felt as if a small man was inside his head pounding ruthlessly on his the side of his skull with a large hammer. Nothing else had come of his efforts though. Sam let out a loud sigh and lifted his head, refocusing his eyes on the wall opposite of him. He closed his eyes slowly and tried to think of Dean, when that didn't work he brought the yellow eyed demon to the front of his thoughts. Allowing the emotions come along with all the memories Sam concentrated as hard as he could on channeling his thoughts. A scream ripped through Sam, he felt as if his head had been split in two. His headache had just been upgraded to a migraine. Once again Seeth was gasping for breath and trying hard to steady his breathing. Why couldn't he control his visions, the other psychics were able too. This frustrated him to no end, he had always wondered why he couldn't control his powers but now that fault was costing him his brother. Just as Sam was about to try again he heard the door open and saw Nick come sauntering down the stairs.

Nick could see the sheen of Sam's sweat glistening in the moonlight that streamed through the window. Sam's breathing was also labored and in general he looked like he had just gone ten rounds with a poltergeist. The boy had obviously been trying very hard, but trying was worthless unless he had gotten somewhere. "So Sam, were you able to conjure up visions? Were you a good little freak while daddy was gone?" Nick asked the second question in a sweet yet patronizing voice, purposefully baiting the boy.

Sam ignored Nick's second comment; it was Dean's job to be the hothead. "I told you, I can't control my visions," Sam said, saying it in a weak, broken voice, he hadn't been able to muster up the strength to yell. "I swear I can't, please keep Dean here," this time there wasn't an ounce of strength in his voice, just desperation.

Nick looked down at the defeated boy. His head hung low, his shoulders hunched. For a brief second Nick's heart went out to him, he used to have a brother, he used to have that bond but that was a long time ago. Nick stopped looking, stood up straighter, and puffed out his chest, "I'll be back tomorrow, and we'll deal with your problem then." With that Nick climbed the stairs and headed outside, grabbing a syringe first, he had no false hope of Dean cooperating; the kid would have to be drugged first.

_**(Outside in the shed)**_

A quick glance around him told Dean all he needed to know. He was inside a shack, which considering the wind Dean was surprised the thing hadn't been smashed to smithereens. There were a few bales of hay, a stall with the door missing, a tractor and some other farm equipment. There was nothing laying close enough that Dean could use to help him escape, he let out a sigh and returned his gaze to Seeth who was still staring at him. "Like what you see kid?" Dean asked with his usual sarcastic manner. He shivered noticeably when a particularly strong wind blew through.

"Just trying to see the family resemblance," Seeth replied. He smirked when he saw Dean's expression change from smart alec to surprised.

Dean was taken aback a bit; he didn't think the kid knew they were related. 'Guess he's not as stupid as he looks,' Dean thought to himself. "Well at least you got my looks, Sam, whoo, not the best," Dean said, trying to make a good come back, he didn't like being taken off guard. But Dean was right; Seeth did resemble him much more than Sam. It was a little unnerving to know that there was someone out there who shared his blood that he didn't know. "Pretty good chance Nick is in the running for father of the year I see."

"Hmmph," Seeth let out. Not only did they share similar looks but also attitudes. "Oh he's wonderful," Seeth replied, shivering slightly. The wind was getting stronger and now not even the blanket was helping, Seeth cursed to himself for not bringing a jacket. He wrapped the blanket around himself tighter. For another brief second he felt sorry for Dean who only had on a t-shirt, the feeling didn't last long though when another, even stronger when came through. The shack rattled, it's boards protesting loudly under the stress.

"What happened with Sam?" Dean asked when he was sure Seeth was not going to expand beyond the simple sigh. He remembered Gordon egging him on. While the man had never come out and said that he had killed Sam, Dean had taken it as such. While John and Sam were forces to be reckoned with for sure, it was Dean that always acted before he thought, especially when it came to matters concerning his little brother. His duty to tease, embarrass, and basically humidify Sam at every opportunity it was also his responsibility as a big brother to protect his sibling at any cost, including his own life.

"Sam's in the basement, last time I saw him he was doing peachy, watching some TV and eating bon bons," Seeth said. He allowed the disdain that Dean's question had brought up show clearly through his voice. On the surface Sam would tell anyone that asked that he was indifferent about Dean and Sam, that the two didn't matter, if anything they annoyed him. But, if he was forced to level with himself he could admit that he was jealous of the two brothers. Just as he was about to make another wise ass comment the shed door opened. It was his father, well, their father he supposed. Seeth immediately stood up out of respect, if his father knew something about anything it was discipline and respect, especially when it came to others respecting him.

"Hold him down Seeth," Nick said simply. With a couple long steps Nick was at Dean's side. The smile on Nick's face when he saw Dean's reaction to the needle that was in his hand was clearly evident. "Seeth, hold him down now," Nick repeated, this time it sounded like the force of a bull was behind him.

Seeth swallowed. There was no way in hell he was going to disobey his father but when Seeth grabbed Dean's arm and positioned himself so that the man's struggles didn't interfere with the needle injection something didn't feel right. Seeth felt like he was betraying a loyal friend, a brother. The look that Dean shot him cut right to his core. Dean looked hurt, looked genuinely surprised that Seeth was doing this. Trying to push the unusual feeling downward Seeth shifted his gaze from the man's face to where he was holding onto Dean's arm even tighter, not stopping his increasing grip until he noticed Dean gasp. There was no reason that Seeth should be feeling these things. He didn't know Dean, he didn't know Sam. They may share the same blood but that was it. Besides why should he help them, they got away, they never had to go through the pain of growing up in this hell hole. Most of all though, it was the clear concern and love that the two men had for each other that got to Seeth. That love, that brotherly love, Seeth should have been a part of that. A third of that was his. But no, he had been forced to stay with the abusive monster, no one had tried to come and save him as they had for these two idiots. Forgetting the pain Seeth was causing Dean he gripped tighter and tighter until Nick was done giving Dean the injection, even then he didn't stop. Even when Dean finally succumb to the drug and passed out Seeth continued to squeeze. No, he didn't stop until the older man told him put Dean in the back of the van and then get inside. Finally when Seeth had managed to get Dean in the van, only bumping the man's head a couple of times, did the youngest feel those feelings of betrayal and disloyalty flee. Feelings like that could get you killed in Seeth's world.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter was hard to write, I couldn't come up with any good ideas and it was a struggle to get the characters right. Plus this is the first time that we really explore Seeth's mind and I wanted to make sure I was portraying him the way I really wanted too. Hopefully my troubles don't show through the writing. Oh and I don't know where you guys live but where I'm at the weather is absolutely wonderful and it's been hard to stay indoors, so if you want quicker updates pray for rain or something. Hehe.**

**Oh and whether this shows or not, I have no idea where this plot is going. I'm making it up as I go along. So if you guys and gals have any suggestions or ideas on where you think this should go please don't hesitate to send them my way. **

**I also think it is time I got myself a proof reader, I think you guys call them beta readers (I so need to catch up on the computer lingo). I know that I hate when I'm reading a good story and then all of a sudden I'm thrown off by a mistake in the grammer. Now mind you I'm not necessarily looking for an English major here. I just want an extra set of eyes reading this to make sure I'm catching all my obvious mistakes. If you would like to help me out just send me a message or leave me a comment. **

**One last thing, thank you to all those who have reviewed, I finally have twenty reviews now, whoo hoo. Thank thank thank soo much.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_(Crugar, Conneticut)_**

There were sounds around him. The noise was trying to pull him away from the peace he had found. Thin tendrils of light began to poke through the clouds that were floating around his head. His conscious tried to retreat to the furthest recesses of his mind but the light was following him and becoming brighter. As the light grew with intensity so did the noise. The din of human voices was penetrating through the fog that was still hanging lazily in his head. The light had all but reached every corner of his psyche, but he stilled held on, still held out hope that he could go back to the blissful state of unconsciousness.

Something kept pulling him up though, his body, his body was protesting his mind's efforts. So with great hesitation and regret Dean let go of the rapidly retreating fog and allowed the light to flood his mind, along with it came the loud noises.

After much struggle with himself Dean had awoken to the sounds of men talking. He didn't stir though and kept his eyes shut, no need to announce his presence to the land of consciousness just yet. Two distinct voices could be made out along with what sounded like a television. Remembering that Nick had drugged him, Dean was surprised there were no obvious side effects Now that he was a wake his head felt clear and his mind was acutely aware of his surroundings, his body didn't feel sore any longer. One thing that puzzled Dean was the absence of rope around his hands. He wasn't able to feel any rope or handcuffs on his wrists; however, there was something around his neck which worried him more than anything.

It felt like he had tie on but that made no sense. So for two minutes Dean lay still, listening to the men talk about mundane matters such as football and who was the hottest covergirl to ever be featured on PlayBoy. "This is getting no where!" Dean muttered to himself. He had never been the patient one in the family. After another minute of the mind numbing talk, Dean slowly opened his eyes, not content to just lie there anymore, but still not sure he wanted the two men to know he was awake.

The first thing he saw was a wall that may have been white at some point but had a yellowish tinge to it that, by judging from the pungent smell in the room, was from the nicotine in cigarettes. Dean lowered his hands to see what he was lying on and found a navy blue comforter underneath him.

After making sure the guys were still talking and not paying attention to him Dean slowly began to roll over so he could see the rest of the room. That was when he jumped up and scooted himself so his back was against the wall.

"Jesus Christ!" A man was sitting on a chair facing him. There was no expression in the man's face, no emotion in his eyes, all he did was sit there and look at Dean.

"The drug that your father gave you is very exact, forty eight hours after being administered the drug will completely leave the subject's system, there is then a thirty minute window for the person to wake up, if they don't their dead."

Now that Dean had his breathing under control a little bit he just stared incredulously at the man before him. Nothing could have prepared Dean for rolling over and suddenly finding himself face to face with someone. The strange thing though was that he hadn't heard the man, not even his breathing.

The guy was probably in his fifties or early sixties, yet despite being older, he was in excellent physical condition. He was trim, and the tank top he was wearing allowed Dean to see the power in his arms.

"Where the hell am I?" Dean asked, not recognizing this as Nick's living room or either of the three men, the two from the couch had walked over and stood about ten feet away, just watching.

"My name is Mark, you'll be staying with me until Nick is ready to take you back. My job is to teach you discipline so that your father can enjoy his sons."

The way the man talked unnerved Dean, he had never heard someone speak with less emotion than this man. While the man's voice was monotone, there was power and certainty behind it. Reason told Dean not to screw with Mark, that it wouldn't be a wise move, but when did Dean ever listen to his reason?

"My father is dead, his name was John… Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dean cried out loud. A large electrical current ripped through his body, leaving nothing untouched. For a brief moment Dean swore he was on fire. He fell to his side still screaming in agony and gripping the sheets of the bed. As soon as the pain had come about it was gone. His body was shaking without restraint and he was only able to hold up the upper half of his body while he tried to breathe.

"You son of bitch!" Dean finally managed to get out. A few moments later, and he was able to right himself until he was leaning back against the wall again.

"I'll let that one go for now but you will learn to respect me and everyone else. You are on the bottom in this pack. The jolt you felt was from the collar around your neck."

Dean's hands flew up to his neck and felt the smooth texture of nylon until his fingers fell upon what felt like a small plastic box. He quickly searched for the buckle to get the damn thing off of him but to his dismay found a small lock. There was no way in hell he would be able to get it off.

"It is traditionally used as a shock collar for dogs, but I personally believe it's cruel to use such a device on an animal. You, on the other, are worth less than dog, so I have no qualms about using it on you. As long as you are here, you will be able to claim this bed, and the area that has been taped off. However, if you step beyond that tape, you will receive an electrical shock. The collar is also connected with a wireless fence that surrounds your area. I also have a remote control so if you step out of line, such as being disrespectful I can deliver punishment. What you received just now was only fifty percent; each time you act out I will up the jolt by five percent. If I reach the maximum voltage then I will start elongating the time. Right now, you only will be shocked for five seconds, but after reaching maximum voltage I will add on five seconds every time I have to use the collar, are we clear."

Dean glared at the man. He had just been told that he was lower than a dog that a dog's life mattered more than his. What was alarming to Dean, however ,and made him more frightened of this man than anyone else he had ever met, was the steady monotone and unchanging expression.

When he had recovered from the shock Dean realized the man hadn't moved any of his facial features, he didn't frown or smile, he didn't blink, or flare his nostrils, he didn't furrow his brow, nothing. And during the explanation of this damn collar his tone remained the same.

It was almost inhuman, like Mark was a robot. Still, despite his sinking hopes and that ever-constant nagging voice in the back of his head warning him to be quiet, Dean had to say something. "I don't know, you could explain that voltage part ag…" Once more, his body was lit on fire from the inside. His screams tore through the house and his back arched off the wall.

Everything became stiff; despite using all his will power Dean could not grab the collar that was causing him so much agony. True to his word Dean was able to tell this shock was slightly larger than the last. But just like the first one it was over in five seconds. Dean didn't recover as quickly this time; he slumped as the wall and took short, difficult breaths.

"I'm not fucking around," Mark warned.

_**(Back at Nick's house)**_

Seeth had spent the time during his father's absence staying in his room. He had gone out once to gather food supplies but other than that had managed to keep out of sight. Not for the first time, Seeth thanked God he had a bathroom connected to his bedroom. Even though Seeth was his dad's personal punching bag, the rest of the men who lived in the house liked to claim him as their own when Nick was gone. He spent most of his time on the computer, the only thing of luxury Seeth was allowed to have.

While his father never believed that education was important, other than knowing how to rob banks and avoid police Seeth knew more than most people with a PhD. The credit card fraud he had learned early on was put to good use as he took online classes and paid for online tutors. He was fluent not only in English but also Spanish, Russian, Chinese, French, and German. American history was so well embedded in his brain that he could have easily taught a course. All math subjects had been mastered along with chemistry and physics. For nineteen years Seeth had had nothing to do but sit in his room and be quiet, so what else was he going to do with his time?

Along with the typical school subjects Seeth spent a great deal of time researching the paranormal. Through his online searches Seeth had met other hunters, talked with them. Although he had never met any in person, he became okay friends with a few. While many knew of his dad, they were surprised to learn the man had a son. Nick was regarded as a necessary evil amongst the small community. Everyone knew he did less than honorable things but they put up with it, the man was an excellent hunter. The only person that knew exactly what kind of extracurricular activities Nick did was Gordon and the young African American was also thought of in the same light as Nick.

So as a consequence Gordon was the only one that his dad would work with, would invite over to the house, although every now and then Gordon would bring along one or two buddies. From day one there had been tension between Gordon and himself and it only grew every time they saw each other. Seeth had lost track of how many times the two of them had gotten into a fight, although he was proud to say he won about half of them.

Glancing down at the bottom right corner of the computer, Seeth saw that it was a little past midnight. He needed some more food, and figured by now it would be safe to venture upstairs. Vinny, Ben and Carl would likely be passed out drunk by now. He quietly slipped out of his room, able to see Sam sleeping in the dim light. Not stopping to really study him though Seeth snuck upstairs and into the kitchen. Rummaging through the fridge as quick as possible Seeth grabbed some water bottles and two apples. As he turned around to grab some cereal and other non-perishables Seeth's heart sank when he saw Nick standing in front of him. He stood there and waited for his dad to speak, all too aware of his scrutinizing gaze when his eyes fell upon the food in his hands.

"Hiding in your room again."

It was more of a statement than a question and Seeth could hear the disappoint of and disgust for him dripping off his father's words.

"Coward."

Seeth narrowed his eyes at his father's retort. Nick called him a lot of things but it was always when his bravery was undermined that Seeth become truly enraged. In Seeth's mind, enduring what he had had to during his life gave him a lot of courage. No one had the right to call him weak.

"Tomorrow you are leaving with Gordon. He caught wind of another one of you freaks and he plans on finding out some information. He's going to need you to help, pack your things and be ready by seven. I'm going to bed; go hide like a fucking weasel." With that Nick climbed the stairs in his slightly drunken haze. Even though Nick wasn't trashed, a slight buzz wouldn't stop ringing through his ears and he was ready to sleep off the alcohol.

Seeth followed his father's disappearing back with his eyes which where shooting daggers at Nick's form. How could he do this? His dad knew how much Gordon and him hated each other. Gordon had probably asked for Seeth to come along, he would be able to keep the person alive so they could torture him or her forever. As Seeth put away the food he had stolen, his stomach started knotting and twisting on itself.

He had witnessed many people get tortured but the fact that he helped prolong the person's agony by healing them always left Seeth feeling sick. Another idea entered Seeth's mind, if Gordon was hunting another freak, then that would mean that Gordon and Seeth wouldn't be alone, the man's friends would be coming along as well. When Gordon and his friends got together it always meant trouble for Seeth, they had ganged up on him more than once and the last time it had taken Seeth two days to heal completely, even with his abilities.

But another option presented itself right then. Seeth didn't have to go with Gordon. It was risky and it would mean that Seeth would have to rely on someone other than himself for his safety but it was his only option. Coupling his pride with his mouth Seeth didn't know if he could make it back from living with Gordon alive. This was to be his only option.

_**(Basement) **_

For the past two days Sam had been ignored, he couldn't figure out if that was good or bad. Food had been brought three times and there had been two bathroom breaks but no one would talk to him. He tried everything he could think of, but no one uttered a word. Now he just sat in the dark, waiting for whatever was coming next.

Dean had been on his mind most of this time. _Where was he, was he okay, was he even alive?_ Sam didn't want to think about it. Another thing that was starting to worry Sam was his leg. While they had bandaged the wound initially he hadn't been able to clean it and by now it was most certainly infected. During the last pee break the leg had buckled and the goons had to support him, he was unable to walk on the injured appendage.

After that, he had slept and just in the past two minutes had he woken up. Now he realized that while escape had been damn near impossible before, now Sam saw no hope. He sat up straighter when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. It seemed a little late for them to be feeding him but with the lack of light no matter what time of day Seeth couldn't be sure. Besides, he wasn't going to protest any food they gave him, he needed his strength.

To his surprise, it was Seeth walking down the stairs and then to his dismay he didn't see any food in the guy's hands. He had seen Seeth walk downstairs about two days ago but hadn't seen him since. The kid must have sneaked out while Sam was sleeping. Sam watched Seeth approach with a cautious eye, the kid wasn't saying anything. His curiosity grew Seeth unlocked his cell and moved to unchain his hands. It was when Seeth bent down to undo the locks that Sam noticed the gun tucked in his belt. An opportunity had just presented itself, if Sam could get the gun he could get out of here.

So he waited patiently, readying his body for the attack while Seeth freed his hands. As the second lock clicked open Sam reached out and grabbed the gun with such speed that Seeth couldn't have stopped him if he wanted. Relying on adrenaline Sam pushed past the pain in his leg and jumped up to a fighting stance but not before kicking Seeth's legs out from under him. Once he was up he pointed the gun towards the prone man's head and stood still, letting his breath catch up.

Seeth had anticipated Sam's moves and allowed the other man to snatch the gun from him, not that he could have stopped it if he wanted to. He fell on his back when Sam kicked him behind the knees and heard as well as felt his head thud hard against the cool concrete floor. His vision swam for a moment, restored itself and that was when he saw the gun pointed at his head.

Sam waited until he had Seeth's full attention and then spoke in a steel voice, "I'm getting out of here and you're going to show me how. First heal my leg."

Seeth wasn't at all surprised by Sam's request but took pleasure in shocking Sam with his answer. "Okay, I was going to offer my help in the first place."

**Hurray, it's the first chapter that has actually been proofread by someone besides myself. I had two people offer to read it and I wish to thank them publicly so thank you to The Silent Rumble and friendly. I hope you guys like this chapter, much easier to write than the last one. As always read and review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

Sam only wasted a second looking amazed at Seeth before he lowered the gun and felt the other man's hand touch his leg. Not wasting any time Seeth stood up and declared the leg was healed after only forty five seconds. Seeth led the way upstairs, they both treaded as quietly as possible. Letting Seeth check to make sure it was clear Sam only emerged once he got the signal. They headed straight to the door and not realizing he had been holding his breath the whole time Sam took a huge gulp of fresh air in. It felt good to back outside again. "Car," Sam whispered, they wouldn't be able to get away on foot.

Seeth shook his head no, "Their drunk and sleeping but not deaf, they'll hear the engine. There's a diner about ten miles from here, if we hurry we can get there before they wake up and then steal a car." Already headed for the woods Seeth glanced behind just to be positive that Sam was following. "We'll stick in the woods so no one can see us."

Sam had to give credit to Seeth; the kid sure knew what he was talking about. So, with only the slightest hesitation he followed Seeth into the surrounding forest. The night air was cold, probably only thirty degrees but he quickly warmed up after running for twenty minutes. Seeth had set a nice pace, a mild jog that Sam was happy to follow. Ten miles was a good distance and they couldn't waste all their energy sprinting for the first two or three. As they traipsed through the dense brush Sam allowed his mind to dwell on what had just happened in the past hour. As quick as he had been kidnapped, Sam was free. His biggest question was why was Seeth helping him? They may be biological brothers but other than that they had no reason to befriend one another. And then he remembered Dean. Supposedly Dean had been taken to someone named Mark Finn. Jogging a little bit faster so he could run alongside Seeth Sam asked, "Do you know where they took Dean? Nick said something about a Mark Finn."

Seeth glanced to his right, he was slightly startled to see Sam there, for the past three miles they had both been quiet and Sam had been behind. "Yeah, but first we have to worry about ourselves," Seeth answered. He had put himself in enough danger by escaping with Sam, he wasn't about to jeopardize his new found freedom so quickly. Asking the same question as Sam, Seeth had no idea what got into his mind that he could run away with his newly found brother. The idea seemed absurd, what was he going to do now; he had no job, no home, no money, not even food. This grand scheme of his was quickly falling apart.

"No, we find a car and then go get Dean. Once Nick knows we're gone he'll go straight to Mark's and we'll never be able to find him," Sam replied back. Despite being out of breath he still managed to convey his message clearly and with enough conviction that Seeth sidestepped a little away from him.

"We?" Seeth asked. He looked back over at Sam with a little shock. He wasn't sure if Sam had meant to include him or if it just slipped out.

"If you want, but I'm going to find Dean, with or without your help," Sam replied back, barely avoiding a nasty run in with a tree.

Seeth let the conversation die but the wheels in his mind were turning again. Sam had just invited him to come along, to stay with him. But he wasn't so sure if he wanted to go along with Sam. Going would mean putting himself in more danger than necessary, he didn't even want to think about what his father would do if Seeth ever saw him again. Then again, these were his brothers; maybe they would allow him to stay with them, to keep hanging out with them. At least then he could mooch off them until he had some cash. Seeth decided to stop thinking about it for now and just concentrate on not running into anything.

**_(Cruger, Maine) _**

Dean blinked once, then twice, trying to clear away the foggy remnants of sleep from his mind. He had been shocked once more when another retort escaped him mouth. The third shock finally convinced Dean to keep his trap shut. After a few moments of agony he had fallen asleep. His body was aching, to be expected after being shocked three times in a row. Slowly sitting up and leaning against the wall Dean took stock of his surroundings. There hadn't been too much of a chance to while he had been getting electrocuted. His little space was in a corner of the living room, and the kitchen was nearby. The room looked surprisingly similar to Nick's. 'I guess all evil fucked up men use the same decorator,' Dean thought to himself. There were a couple of couches surrounding a large screen television.

The kitchen was visible from where Dean was sitting on the bed and he could see that the oven timer read 7:30, judging from the sunlight streaming through the windows Dean guessed it was morning. He saw bananas sitting on top of the counter and groaned inwardly when he heard his belly rumble at the thought of food. Dean glanced down at the tape that surrounded the bed. His "prison" was about five by six. Wondering whether Mark had been telling the truth about the wireless fence Dean decided there was no way to find out but try. There was no way he was going to be held prisoner by his own fear, somehow though; Dean doubted the man had been lying.

"What the hell," Dean finally whispered as he went to take a step over the tape.

Pain radiated from the two prongs that were touching his skin and spread throughout his body like a wildfire. The shocks were being sent in waves up to the tips of his hair and down to his toes. Each one was stronger than the last, his body stiffened like it had last night. He collapsed on the floor, half in and half out of the tape. Screams tore through him and he clutched at the collar, trying to get the damn prongs off his skin. It was no use the collar was on too tight. After a couple of seconds Dean realized that the pain would only stop once he got away from the tape. Forcing his body to relax at least a little bit Dean pushed himself up and back until the shocks ceased. His breathing was erratic and punctured by gasps of pain. Little jolts were still being sent through his body, not from the collar but from the remaining voltage in his body. Each one weakened him even more. 'Fucking bitch,' Dean thought to himself when Mark's cool façade appeared in his head.

Looking back at the tape Dean decided to try once more. There was possibility that if he could get completely over the tape then the shocks would cease as well. Of course, that meant he would get shocked again and Dean didn't know if he had the strength to withstand being electrocuted again. And even if he didn't pass out or die the chances of him having enough energy to escape were slim. But, Dean had to try; he wasn't going to stay in this hell hole if he could get out. Mustering up as much strength as he possibly could Dean stood up and propelled himself over the duck tape, jumping as high as he could.

Dean could have sworn he landed at least seven feet away put the pain was as bad as ever. Wave after wave shot through him and made his muscles cramp. His heart felt constricted inside his chest and it was beating so hard Dean could swear it was going to break free. The pain was unbearable, once he tried to stand up but he couldn't. The agony was so excruciating he wasn't able to crawl more than a few inches back. His screams became ragged and hoarse as he lost the strength to do it properly. Tears started to stream down his face as everything became more intensified. The shocks weren't just not stopping; they seemed to be getting stronger. On its own, Dean's body had curled in on itself, trying to protect it from something that wouldn't go away. The place where the prongs were touching his neck felt like it was on fire. Not only did it feel like his neck was roasting there was the undeniable smell of burnt flesh in the room. Dean was sure hours had passed by but in reality it was probably only seconds as the pain kept coming and coming. As long as he was on this side the shocks wouldn't stop. With one last forlorn look at the safety of the bed Dean closed his eyes and gave up.

**_(Friendly, Maine) _**

"I can see the diner's lights," Seeth said simply as their pace sped up. It was the first time either of them had spoken since Sam told Seeth he could come along. They had been jogging for a little over an hour, neither of them willing to admit they were tired, determined to outlast the other. Even in the frigid Maine air Seeth was noticeably sweating and a quick glance over at Sam proved that the older man was as well.

Sam did nothing but nod and go faster, he needed to get to Dean. If Nick got to Dean first Sam had no doubt he would never see his brother again. That was not an option. The two of them came to a stop as they were about to leave the dense trees. Allowing only a second for a break Sam bent down and put his hands on his knees. He had to give it to Seeth, the kid had endurance. Looking up Seeth saw two cars in the parking lot, from where he was standing he could also see three around the back of the restaurant. Assuming those were the employees' vehicles Sam pointed to the most inconspicuous of the three, an old black Honda Civic. "There," Sam stopped when he found out it was to hard to pant and speak at the same time. He took a deep breath and started again, "There are too many windows in the front of the diner to steal one of those cars." Taking another breather Sam continued, "We'll take one from the back, we can drive out with no lights and since there are none in the parking lot, hopefully we won't be noticed."

"Good idea, the employee won't notice it until morning when his or her shift is over. But fat chance they won't see us, I'll go in and distract them, make sure they aren't looking, give me three minutes then pull the car around and head about five minutes down the road, I'll meet you there," Seeth said and without waiting for a reply he headed out into the opening and walked towards the diner.

Sam look at Seeth's retreating back with a mixture of shock and surprise. There was no doubt that Seeth was intelligent, he knew what he was doing and Sam had to give the guy props for volunteering to be the distraction. A smile crept to his lips when he thought about the fights he had with Dean over who was going to be bait, for some reason it was always him. He would have to fix that when he got his brother back.

Heading around to the back Sam tested the handle and thanked God when the car door swung open. 'Stupid hicks never lock anything,' Sam thought to himself. Figuring that it had been three minutes after he was done hot wiring the car Sam pulled silently out of the parking lot, hugging the trees as close as he could, trying to stay in the shadows. He didn't go above ten mph until the diner was out of sight.

**_(Back outside the diner) _**

Seeth forced himself to maintain a slow drunken stumble of a walk until he reached the trees and then he pushed his cramped muscles into a full out run. This time he stuck close to the road so that he would be able to see Sam pulled over. Inside the diner Seeth had played the part of a teenager who had had one too many. Considering he had seen that act from grown men more times then he could count Seeth thought he did fairly well. The most important thing was no one in the diner had seen the car pull out.

As Seeth was running along the edge of the woods he found himself thinking that volunteering to be the distraction was a bad decision. Sam had probably said screw him and just took off. There was no reason for Sam to hang around, Seeth was a liability. Besides, Sam had no reason to trust him either; Seeth had never done anything to deserve the man's confidence.

So when Seeth saw the car parked a couple hundred yards down the road he was truly shocked. He almost hesitated getting into the car, not sure if he should be the one unwilling to trust this guy.

"Took you long enough, thought you had just decided to leave me," Sam said as Seeth slammed the door shut. He saw the kid's confused and suspicious face and smiled at him to reassure Seeth he was only joking. With that Sam floored the gas petal and sped away into the night with his brother.

**Alright, I wanted that end sentence there to sound really momentous and touching, anything but lame. I hope I did okay with that. Once again thanks to my two beta readers, friendly and The Silent Rumble, they're really great. As always please review, it's what keeps us writers going and I'd love to know from you guys what you like and don't like and what direction you'd like this story to go in. I'm coming up with this as I go, hopefully it doesn't show too much. Anyway hope everyone had a Happy Easter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Sam looked over at Seeth who was sleeping in the passenger seat. The kid had told him to stay on the highway for three hours, wake him up when they reach the proper exit and then just turned to face the window. While Sam wasn't able to see his face, he was looking a Seeth real good for the first time. There wasn't much, just skin and bones; the guy was definitely skinny, although there was some well developed muscle. Seeth was tall, only half an inch shorter than Sam, which appeared to be the only characteristic that he shared with him. From the brief glances of Seeth's face Sam had been quick to notice the resemblance to Dean. Seeth's hair was dark brown, his face carried the same structure as Dean's and his eyes held that same depth of knowledge and wisdom that came from having seen too much, yet there was mistrust there as well. Sam remembered that look always being in Dean's eyes, even when his brother was ten; he imagined Seeth had also carried that look for almost his whole life. Sam was apparently the emotional outcast in the Winchester family and the physical outcast in the Colbert family.

Sam snickered, Colbert. 'What kind of last name is that?' Sam wondered to himself. A small grin escaped him when he pictured Dean's face after being called Dean Colbert. No, Dean wasn't a Colbert, maybe Sam, but definitely not Dean.

Glancing back over to Seeth, Sam noticed more than just the physical characteristics this time. Seeth's body was tense, even in sleep, as if he expected someone to reach out and harm him. The kid also didn't curl into himself like a normal person would when sleeping. His back was straight and one of Seeth's arms was bent backward, draping over the midsection of his back. It was like Seeth was guarding it from some unknown terror, one that Sam didn't want to guess at.

Flinching slightly Sam had visions of Seeth getting beaten time and time again race through his head. He gripped the steering wheel harder as a migraine started to develop in his head. A blinding white light, the road swerved and one of his hands left the wheel to clutch at his head. Sam let out a little gasp of pain as another scene flashed through his mind. Pulling the car over before he caused a crash Sam opened the driver door and almost fell out of the car. He leaned up against the side of the vehicle and clutched at his head.

More and more visions were coming. But they weren't visions, they were memories. There was a lanky brown haired child, who he recognized as Seeth, that was cowering from some unseen terror while standing in front of some spilled milk. There was another of the same kid lying beaten and bloody on the floor, not moving and for a second Sam thought he was dead. A few more flashed by, this time the abused child was a teenager, still tall and too skinny. Over all about ten 'memories' passed through.

When they were all done Sam was gasping for breath and his face was distorted with pain. His mind felt like it had been twisted and flopped for some evil man's pleasure. Never before had his visions been so painful but, never before had they been so full of hate. Sam was confused though, because they hadn't been visions, they had been memories, glimpses of the past. This had never happened, Sam always been able to only see the future, never something that had already occurred.

When he went to lean his head on the car he noticed Seeth standing next to him. Sam had been so entranced in his thoughts and looking towards the ground that he hadn't noticed Seeth coming up next to him.

"What are you doing" Seeth asked simply. He had woken up when the car had stopped. For a moment he had forgotten where he was. Next, Seeth was surprised he had fallen asleep. Out of self-preservation Seeth had never slept in front of someone before. Even on the cross country trips that took up to three days at a time Seeth never slept. Once at one of his dad's friend's house Seeth slept in the bathroom because there was no room just for him.

Once the shock of waking up had passed , Seeth had been equally surprised to see the driver door open and Sam gone. He had gotten up and was about to shout for Sam when he noticed the older guy sitting on the ground. Sam's face told Seeth he was in pain but the younger man couldn't understand why.

Sam quickly searched his brain for an excuse. Seeth didn't need to know about his visions just yet. He didn't want to scare the kid although Sam wasn't sure it would, after all, the guy was able to heal people just by touching them. Either way Sam didn't want to risk it, he needed Seeth to save Dean. "Uhhh, car sick," Sam said, not entirely convincing.

"Car sick" Seeth asked, doubt clear on his face.

"Yeah, I'm better, let's get going," Sam said confidently but standing up slowly so as not to irritate his still potent headache. The migraine was so strong the liberty bell might as well have been going off in his head. He climbed into the driver seat, shut his door and started the car. It was all he could do to keep his eyes on the road not just go to sleep where the pain would disappear.

Seeth looked over at Sam, concerned about what was going on. It wasn't that the worrying was for Sam's well being but Seeth had to think of himself. If Sam was off his game then he could make a mistake, get them both caught. As the car swerved suddenly Seeth tightened his grip on the arm rest and put his foot down hard, looking for a brake. 'That is if he doesn't kill us first with his driving,' Seeth thought to himself. Glancing back over at Sam Seeth was surprised to see tears were welling up in his eyes; the guy looked like he was really in pain. "Do you want me to drive?"

For five minutes Sam tried to push the headache away, to forget about it but no matter what he did it only seemed to get worse. There was no music on in the car, no one was talking but he could have been at the Superbowl for all the good the quiet did him. As a particularly strong wave of pain came paired with nausea Sam flinched and looked down, trying to hide his face from Seeth. In doing so though Sam managed to almost swerve off the road. That was when he heard Seeth offer to drive. Normally Sam would have scoffed at this, not willing to let his weakness show but right now he had no choice. Sam could barely stay conscious let alone drive. So wordlessly Sam pulled over, climbed out, and walked over to the passenger seat while Seeth made his way to the driver seat.

"Wake me up when we're twenty minutes away from Mark's". And with that Sam let his mind retreat to the safe recesses of sleep before Seeth even had a chance to pull away from the curb.

_**(Back at Nick's House)**_

"Four fucking hours" Nick screamed at Vinny who was manning the tape to the security camera. When Ben had woken up and noticed that Sam was gone he woke Nick up and they quickly figured out that Seeth was missing as well. They had watched the security tape and from the time on the video the two of them had left the house at three in the morning, it was now seven twenty. Luckily, Nick had no doubt as to where the two boys were headed. "Get everything packed, we're headed out in ten minutes!"

Vinny looked worriedly at his boss and long time friend, he had never seen Nick so upset. So Vinny did as he was told and started preparing to leave, erasing all traces that they were ever there.

Nick stormed over to the phone and dialed Mark's number. "Mark," he said simply, trying to maintain as reasonable level of tone on the phone. "I don't care if he's fucking sleeping wake him up" He yelled, all reason out the window. "Mark, its Nick".

"It's way too damn early in the morning Nick. It's been a long night here. Your damn son almost killed himself."

"As long as he's alive that's all that matters. Look, Sam and Seeth are gone. I think Seeth let Sam go and I know they are headed towards you. They have a head start on us so I need you to get Dean somewhere that Seeth doesn't know about until I can pick him up."

"Alright, I'll take him to my safe house. It's down in a ravine about twenty minutes south from my house. Call me when you're close and all give you directions," Mark said wearily. He was getting too damn old for this. Hell, he wouldn't be doing this for anyone except Nick. The two of them had been friends for over twenty years and they had saved each other's backs countless times. There was nothing they wouldn't do for each other. Mark knew how much getting these boys had meant to Nick, it was the only reason he was going along.

Grudgingly he trudged downstairs and let a sigh when he saw Dean in the same place he had left the kid. A small alarm had woken Mark up at about two in the morning. The buzzing would go off whenever someone was stupid enough to try and cross the invisible fence. By the time he had gotten down there Dean had been unconscious about ten feet away from the line of tape. Quickly waking up John, the resident medic, Mark had just been relieved to find out the kid was still alive. He had to give Dean credit though; no one had ever made it that far from the tape, another two feet and Dean would have been free. The collar would only work twelve feet outside the fence.

"John, wake up," Mark said, lightly slapping the guy on the back of the head. The man was sleeping on the couch so he could check Dean's vitals every thirty minutes.

John groaned when he felt someone tap him on the back of the head and tried to remain asleep but the person was persistent. "Alright, alright, what do you want?" When he saw that it was Mark he groaned again, "Man I told you, if something changes I'll come and get you but everything has been stable. The kid is fine. Other than a couple burn marks the kid is fine. His body just has to stabilize itself, it's still shock, which is good considering he was hit with enough voltage to induce coma".

"No, I need you to go tell Carl and Chris that we're headed to the safe house. I'll load up Dean and some supplies, you get clothes and blankets, remember there is no heating there," Mark said while throwing some food in a bag. The safe "house" was really just a shed in the woods. There were no supplies there and it was only meant to be a hide out if the cops caught on to them.

"Why do I have to come, why can't Chris, he's got enough fat on him to keep him warm?" John mumbled as he walked up the stairs.

"Because asshole I need you to keep Dean alive and I told you you're coming. Shut the hell up and get what we'll need, be down here in five," Mark growled. He through the bag of food on the couch and walked over to Dean. He sighed as he grabbed the kid by the arm and shoulders, preparing to lift him in a fireman's carry. "I'm getting too damn old."

_**(In the Honda Civic)**_

Seeth slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road. They were about five miles from Mark's house and he figured from here they could walk, no use attracting attention with the sound of a car. He reached out to shake Sam's shoulder to wake the other man up but stopped in mid air. Something felt weird, he shouldn't be touching Sam. What if Sam got pissed off, what if he didn't like to be touched? Maybe he didn't mind being woken up by Dean but maybe he would mind if it was Seeth. After all, just five hours ago the two of them hadn't even been friends, were they even friends now? "Sam," Seeth said, almost in a whisper. "Sam," this time a bit louder but the man didn't stir. "Sam," Seeth said, going as loud as he could without yelling.

Jolting awake, Sam sat up too fast and hit his head on the roof of the car. Minus the slight bump that was now rising on his forehead Sam felt a hundred percent better. His headache was gone; it was as if the visions had never happened. "What?" Sam asked, looking over to Seeth. He was surprised to see the startled look on Seeth's face, like a deer caught in the headlights. What worried him though was the unabashed fear that was written all over the boy's face. Seeth's hand was on the door handle, like he was ready to bolt and if he was pressed into the car door any tighter he might just melt into it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Sam said apologetic.

"You didn't scare me," Seeth said, his voice betraying him. Slightly loosening his grip on the handle and slowly sitting back in the seat Seeth made sure to keep a weary eye on Sam. Only bad things had ever happened when he had woken up people, on purpose or on accident. Getting a better handle on his emotions Seeth told Sam that they were five miles away and it would be a hike through the woods to get to Mark's house.

"Five miles," Sam was surprised they were that close when there was nothing else around. A better look into the dim morning light though showed Sam a well hidden dirt road in front of them about ten yards away. "I thought I told you to wake me up when we were twenty minutes away."

"It's more than twenty minutes if you count the walk," Seeth said a little more defensively than he had too. He opened the door and climbed out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sam just stared out the window at the irate man. This kid had a short fuse and could change emotions as quick as Paris Hilton changed boy toys. "Sorry, I was just surprised to be so close," Sam said, getting out of the car as well but he walked over to the driver side. "We have to hide the car in the woods so we can use it for a quick get away."

Seeth just stood by the side of the road and watched Sam back the car up in between two trees that covered the majority of the car. There had been no reason for Seeth to get so angry at Sam and he knew that Sam hadn't been accusing Seeth of anything but in the younger man's mind it was either be afraid or be protective and right now he was choosing the latter one. He continued to let Sam do all the work while he watched the guy get big branches of leaves and lay them against the car. In about twenty minutes the car was hidden effectively enough that you wouldn't be able to see it unless you were looking for it.

As Sam stepped back to admire his handy work he looked over to Seeth and met the kid's eyes. The other just nodded and headed off into the woods, sticking close to the dirt road but far enough to be hidden. Sam just sighed, it was going to take a while to figure this guy out so for now he just followed Seeth into the forest.

**Alright guys the updates may stop coming as fast because my parents have decided to restrict me from the computer for a month. I still have the computer at school and my laptop and I can get on when I'm home alone but it might still take awhile. So please be patient and don't abandon me. **


	18. Chapter 18

Sam and Seeth had been jogging for about forty minutes when Sam began to notice that the trees were thinning. Then about ten yards ahead was a clearing with a wooden cottage sitting on the far side. He stopped and stretched a hand out, his palm stopping Seeth when it met against the younger man's chest.

Seeth looked down at Sam's hand on his torso and slowly drew his glare over to Sam. Sam's face dropped a little and his hand retreated quickly to his side. Allowing his gaze to return to the clearing ahead Seeth tried to remember the layout of the house. He had only been to Mark's three times and the last visit had been over five years ago. He remembered the door opening straight into a living room and kitchen. There were steps to the upstairs, no downstairs, but he had never been to the second floor. No, he had been confined to the ground floor; there was a bed in the corner of the living room. The memories of the last time he had stayed in the house still haunted him.

_There was a fog that surrounded his mind as much as the haze clouded his eyes. Where was he, it was much too warm for his bedroom, he couldn't be downstairs. Somewhere in the recesses of his memory he could remember getting into a fight with Gordon. That bastard had started it, Seeth gave a big mental grin, even though he was eight years younger Seeth had finished it. It must have been the knock to the head that had put him under. He could hear voices around him, one sounded like his father, the others he wasn't so sure of. The mist was beginning to clear and he could see the outlines of the rafters above him._

"_Get your lazy ass up!" Nick yelled at his son who was lying on the bed in front of him._

_Seeth held back the groan that was threatening to escape, he wouldn't give his father the satisfaction of causing him even the slightest discomfort. Forcing himself to wake up completely the young man began to take in more of his surroundings. Once the haze left him totally he realized that he was at Mark's house. 'Oh God,' Seeth said to himself, he started to breathe heavily. There were never good memories at Mark Finn's house. He was on the bed in the living room; he always slept here when they visited. His breathing was now so heavy he was on the verge of hyperventilating when all of a sudden he felt like his throat was being constricted. Something was wound tight around his neck. His hands flew up and fear coursed through his body when he felt the collar. Slowly and hesitantly he raised his eyes to meet his father's glare._

"_Mark came up with a new toy, we need to test it out."_

"Seeth," Sam whispered loudly and a little harshly. He had been trying to get the other man's attention for a couple minutes but the kid wouldn't respond. There was fear in his eyes, that much was evident. The young man looked lost in his thoughts, staring straight ahead without really looking at anything in particular.

Reality came back to him and he turned to look at Sam. Just looking at the cabin brought back memories he would rather forget. "Sorry," he whispered and lowered his eyes underneath Sam's worried stare.

Sam let it go for the time; right now he was just concerned with getting Dean out. "Have you been inside, do you know the layout?"

Seeth stared at the ground for a few more moments, interested in just studying the snow lightly covering the ground. He only gave himself one more second of quiet thought and then looked back up towards the house, forcing the memories down with a harsh mental shove. "The door opens into a living room connected with a kitchen and dining room. It's an open floor plan, no walls, only one door leading to a bathroom. There's an upstairs but I haven't been up there."

"Good," Sam said, obviously pleased that Seeth had been able to remember. He liked the idea of no walls or doors for people to hide behind or pop out of. "Our only concern is getting Dean out." The fact that they didn't have any weapons worried Sam but he knew that even without guns or knives he wasn't completely helpless. Something told him Seeth wasn't either.

"Let's go," Seeth said. If he stood here any longer his courage to go back into that house might just wane.

There were no windows which made it easy for the two of them to sneak up. A quick run around the house told them that no one was outside and there was only one door. Sam took place on the right side and Seeth on the left. Reaching for the handle slowly Seeth tried the knob, it was unlocked. He quietly pushed the door open and the two men waited for anyone who might come through. After three tense minutes and no sound or movement Sam peered his head around the outside wall cautiously. The bottom floor looked clear. He motioned for Seeth to follow behind him and took a tentative step inside. Another quick scan verified that the floor was clear.

"Let's check upstairs," Sam whispered behind him towards Seeth but the kid hadn't moved more than a foot inside the door. Sam followed his gaze to a bed in the corner of the living room. It was unmade; somebody had slept in it recently. There was also duck tape forming a box around the bed but other than that Sam didn't know what was so special about it. "What's the matt…," Sam didn't have time to finish when he noticed a guy walking down the stairs in a groggy state, as if he had just woken up.

Not wanting to wait for the guy to come to his senses, Sam bounded towards the guy and elbowed him in the face followed by a quick punch. The man barely had time to react and the best he could do was roll out of the way after the two hits brought him down. Sam followed through with a swift kick to the guy's exposed back but before he could deliver a second one he was brought to his knees when an unseen foe effectively kicked him behind the knees.

Seeth was still staring at the bed when Sam started his attack on the guy and didn't truly realize what was going on. When the guy screamed out from Sam's kick Seeth was jolted back to reality and looked over just to see a second man taking down Sam with a swift kick to the back of the legs. Running over to help Seeth picked up a lamp on his way and brought it smashing down on top of the man's head. With a thud the attacker fell and Seeth jammed his foot down on the man's face. He smiled with satisfaction when the man grabbed his nose. The fallen man's shirt rose up when he clutched his bleeding nose and that's when Seeth saw the gun tucked in the guy's pant waist. Quickly reaching down to grab it, the man only weakly attempted to keep it. Seeth quickly glanced over at Sam once he had the gun pointed at his guy's face.

"Where the hell is my brother?!" Sam yelled ferociously. The man standing beneath him flinched ever so slightly. Delivering a vicious blow to the prone man's back Sam repeated his question, "Where is he?!" His fury grew with each passing second of silence. But when the man started laughing Sam's face mixed rage with curiosity. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Chris was clutching his side and staring up at the enraged boy above him. If he didn't tell this man where the prisoner was taken he had no doubt that he would be killed. However, if he did tell the kid he might be let go, Mark wouldn't kill him, that would be merciful. No, death was a better option than letting Mark get his hands on him after he betrayed the man's trust. So he started laughing, he didn't know why. Death wasn't funny. But at this point in time what else could he do? "You're brother's dead." The boy's face was worth the lie that killed him.

Seeth looked in shock down at the man who was laughing and then looked up at Sam. Never before had he seen someone so angry, not even Nick. There was a cloud that shadowed the older man's face. His eyes had turned black like a great white ready to attack. The already excessively tall man seemed to grow three feet right then. His body became tense and his face lost all emotion. His newly found brother was no longer in control; his anger had turned him into a merciless killer. Terrified to speak Seeth knew the situation was getting to out of hand. "Sam," he whispered, trying to bring the other man back to Earth.

Sam stared fiercely down at the fallen man. The answer had registered somewhere inside then it was as if a switch had been shut off. His mind locked onto his one desire at the moment, to kill this man. He was still trying to bring himself under enough control where he would only snap the guy's neck, not decapitate him when he heard someone speak his name softly. Whirling around he barely recognized Seeth's face when his eyes focused in on the gun in the young man's hands. Without any warning Sam grabbed it, turned back to the other man, raised the barrel so it was pointing at the man's head and then…

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang _

Seeth flinched each time the gun was fired. He watched with horror as the man's body jerked on the first shot, his eyes remained open. Each fire of the gun was followed by a spasm of the man's body; the top portion of the man's head was shaved off after the final shot. After a few tense moments Seeth cautiously looked over to Sam's face. There was no emotion, Sam's eyes were staring at the body but Seeth had a feeling he wasn't even seeing what he had done. Before he could muster up the courage to say anything Sam turned around and fired another round, this time into the man that Seeth had taken down.

He waited for more shots but they never came. Sam fired the one shot and looked over at Seeth with those same emotionless eyes. For a brief moment Seeth thought Sam was going to kill him as well. Not even when the older man dropped the gun did Seeth breathe a sigh of relief. He realized that Sam did not need a gun in order to kill.

"Let's go."

The voice was hard, steely, and detached. Seeth watched Sam step over the first dead man's body and walk out the door. Not until he heard a car start up did Seeth move.

_**(5 hours later) **_

Sam pulled into a small mall parking lot about ten minutes from the Sunshine Cove. Nick would be looking for Seeth and him and it was best to be as far away as possible. Going back to the hotel they were originally found at was too obvious so they wouldn't be staying but they needed to ditch the stolen car and the weapons in the Impala would be helpful. Sam could only hope the car was were they had left it. Ever since the bank incident Sam had been suggesting they get rid of the Impala, the FBI most likely knew what kind of car they drove and there weren't too many Impalas on the road. Not surprising Dean had been stubborn and vehemently resisted any attempt of Sam's. The compromise was they would park the car away from where they staying that way it wouldn't be immediately obvious as to where they were. The drive had been quiet, Sam was too into his thoughts and he figured that Seeth was too afraid to say anything. Hell, Sam was too afraid to say anything.

Twenty minutes into the drive Sam's conscious switched back on. The tunnel vision he had been experiencing loss it's focus and with every second his sight broadened. The automatic, animalistic, emotionless instincts that had kicked in faded fast. For the past four and a half hours he had been thinking about what had happened. Everything had gone so fast. One minute he was calm and collect but when he had heard Dean was dead something inside him snapped. The memory of Dean sawing that vampire's head off just kept replaying over and over again in his head. Being irrational and unpredictable was Dean's job not his. Sam had been scared shitless by the look on Dean's face. The fact that he had displayed the same expressionless mask frightened him even more.

The glaring lights of the garage parking lot penetrated through the myriad of his thoughts, forcing him to retreat from the not so comforting recesses of his mind. He looked over at Seeth who was staring straight ahead. Sam glanced down at the blood that was on his shirt from the splatter of the man's head. He had to force down the bile. 'Thank God,' Sam said to himself as he spied the Impala across the parking lot. He pulled the stolen vehicle beside the car.

Seeth watched as Sam climbed out of the car and looked on curiously when he approached the car next to them. When Sam opened the door to the black muscle car Seeth climbed out of the Honda and circled the automobile. He let out a low whistle, it was a nice car.

When Seeth made it around to the driver side where Sam was hot wiring the car the older brother looked up and met his younger brother's eyes for the first time since they were at the cottage. "It's Dean and I's car," Sam said underneath Seeth's questioning look. "Get in, we'll go find a motel," Sam said.

Seeth walked back over to the passenger side of the Impala and settled deep into the leather seats. There was something about the smell and feel of the old car that had a calm feeling rushing over him. The smell of gun powder soothed his nerves. For some reason it seemed familiar, and, well, and right. As if this is where he was meant to be.

Five minutes after they pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the highway Seeth looked over to Sam and was a little shocked to see a tear in the other man's eyes. Remembering what the first dead man had said to Sam had the tear making a little more sense. Seeth looked back out the side window and then again at Sam. Emotional times weren't the easiest things were Seeth. "You know Dean is still alive right," the younger brother said tentatively. It was the first time he had spoken since they had arrived at the house in the woods and he wasn't sure what Sam would do. The guy had appeared to calm down enough but Seeth didn't know him very well and you could never tell.

Genuinely surprised to hear the younger man's voice Sam glanced quickly over to Seeth and then focused back on the road. "Yeah," Sam said with a depressing tone, "I know." After he had gotten over the shock and anger of hearing that his brother was dead Sam had come to his senses. There was no reason to kill Dean, in fact, it was in Nick's best interest to keep Dean alive. Without Dean he wouldn't have any way to get Sam or Seeth back.

"He'll use Dean as a bargaining chip," Seeth added as he stared out the front window down the long stretch of road before them. It was a little after two in the afternoon but the highway was deserted, not too many people came to these parts.

"I know."

The Impala sped up with roar.

**Alright hope you like it. I wanted to show Sam's protective side and I hope you guys think that I did a good job, that it wasn't too over the top. I know that there was no Dean, I missed him as well but he'll be back next chapter. I have to say it was great though seeing an all new Supernatural this Thursday. Next week is Folsom Blues (sp?). If anyone can look hot in orange jumpsuits it would be our boys. Once again thanks to my awesome betas. **


	19. Intermission

Intermission.

Hey guys, thanks to all the reviews, it's amazing. I have to say I have never continued with a story for as long as I have with this one. The only story I have ever completed was The Impossible which was a one shot. I can't tell you how many stories are laying in a binder somewhere. I am determined to see this story through and while I know the general outline the details are still fuzzy. This chapter has been hard to right for that simple fact.

I hope to have the chapter up by the end of next week. If any of you have some ideas on how to continue don't hesitate to send them my way. I promise I'm working hard and I won't abandon this story. Anyway thank you once again for the reviews and I will have this story up as soon as possible.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. I've decided where I want the story to go and how I want it to end but it's everything in between that's being a bitch. Anyway, I hope the wait was worth it. I posted this yesterday but forgot to read over it so I edited it just a little bit. Please read and review. Thank you to all those who have.**

"This sucks," Dean said to himself as he sat against the wall staring at the bars in front of him. Once again he was stuck in a cage, like a dog. On top of that the damn collar was still on him. This was getting old real fast.

When he had woken up his body felt sore, tired, and spent. His heart was beating but not without difficulty. There was a tight constriction around his chest. As he had reached up to rub his pounding head he noticed the blood. Both palms had thin slices cut into them. Fingernails, electric currents sent shocks through the body causing the muscles to contract rapidly; he must have embedded his fingernails into his hands. Other than that he seemed to be doing fine.

So here he was, sitting down in this hell hole, wondering what the hell was going to happen next. That was when Gordon came downstairs.

The two men smiled at each other, sarcasm boiling over in the silence. Both waited for the other to make the first move, not wanting to give in to this battle of wills. Gordon broke after a minute.

"You know after Nick gets what he wants it's my turn. I'm going to kill Sam first, you're going to watch."

"Stress kills buddy, you really should try to ease up," Dean said lightly. "Besides, all this hatred is doing nothing for your complexion," Dean smiled when he saw that Gordon's cool appearance was turning into agitation.

Gordon kept his smile but underneath Dean was already pushing him to frustration. Why could Winchester men always do this to him, he hated the whole god damn family. It was time to turn the tables on Dean though, Nick was out and you know what they say, when the parents are away the boys will play. He pulled out the little remote control that he had seen Mark hand over to Nick once the two groups had joined up at a new location. His smile grew when Dean's grin fell.

Dean's body automatically tensed when he saw the little black box come out. His façade was dropped and there was no way he could keep his fear from showing plainly on his face. Gulping down the dread and managing to keep half of his nerves under control Dean made one last sarcastic comment. "Look man, I understand you didn't get the love that a little child deserves but this isn't going to help, why don't we just try hugging."

Gordon remained stoic and simply pressed the button.

Blood started pouring from his unhealed hands as the muscles in his fingers clenched tightly. There were no screams this time; the pain was so great nothing was left for shouting. Gordon must have maxed out the power. He fell to the floor and could feel the erratic and rapid beat of his heart. Curling in on himself Dean brought his arms and clenched hands around his midsection. His brain was thumping loudly against his skull and objects around him were starting to become unfocused.

Then the shocks ceased, as quickly as they had come they were gone. Dean didn't even bother trying to move as he lay on the floor gasping for breath. By the time his senses came back to him Gordon had unlocked his cage and he could feel a tug on the thing around his neck. He was being dragged across the ground. This time he did scream when he felt the two prongs of the collar dig even further into the burnt holes in his neck. Once he was out of his cell the pressure was released and his head slammed to the ground when Dean was too weak to hold it up himself. His vision went in and out again.

He barely had time to recover before a sharp, vicious kick was delivered to his side. His body folded in on itself and blood came out of his mouth when Dean coughed. Another kick, Dean flew three feet from the force of it. Gordon's footsteps were loud on the concrete floor and came to rest next to Dean. A boot smashed itself down on Dean's side. The multiple snaps were heard before he felt them. Broken ribs, internal bleeding, screams. A guttural cry tore through him and he felt his breathing become evermore difficult. It felt like one of his lungs had been punctured.

Gordon looked down at Dean. Satisfaction was coursing through his body. He knew that it hadn't been a fair fight but it was as close to one as he was going to get. The two Winchesters, correction, Colberts, annoyed him more than any demon or spirit ever had. Sam had to die; he was just as bad as the rest of them. And Dean, well Dean was in the way and infuriating as hell. "Dean, you're going to die and there is nothing," Gordon nudged the man over on his back using his foot, "you can do about it."

Dean groaned when he felt Gordon's foot tap him on the shoulder and his back hit the ground. The black man placed one foot one either side of him and then knelt down so he was almost sitting on Dean's midsection. All he could do was lay there. Gordon looked down at him and smiled.

The punch came from his right and landed square on his nose. Another one came from the left and hit his cheek. When Dean tried to catch the other man's flying fist Gordon took advantage of his weak reflexes and grabbed his hand. A sharp intake of breath could be heard from him when Gordon slammed his hand on the ground, knuckles hitting first. Gordon stood up briefly and Dean screamed when the man's foot smashed his hand. Dean looked down briefly and saw that a piece of bone had torn through the skin and was now jutting out of his palm. The punching proceeded and Dean lost count after six. Each time blood spurted from his mouth or cheek or nose and a new cut was formed. Black spots were dancing in front of his eyes and he was moving slowly towards a dark tunnel. That was when he heard a loud shout.

"Gordon!"

Dean tried bringing a hand up to shield his eyes from the light that flooded into his eyes coming from the bright fluorescent strip above. Gordon had been leaning over his head and effectively blocked out the majority of the brightness until he had practically jumped off the wounded man. He was too weak though, his hand remained on the floor by his side. As Gordon moved away Dean felt the toe of the other man's boot dig sharply into his sharply into the side with the cracked ribs, another cry escaped his blood soaked lips.

"He tried escaping," Gordon said nonchalantly.

"Bullshit," Nick said, crouching down next to Dean and checking for a pulse. It was there, but weak. The kid was barely recognizable from the blood that was running down his face. "God damn it Gordon. He's our only way to get Seeth and Sam back. You're damn lucky we're at Jason's."

It felt like he was drowning in a sea of darkness. Each time he tried breathing he could feel blood pooling up in his lungs. Short gasps brought acute pain to his side and long breaths brought in too much blood. Every part of his body ached. He would have been better off if he had just gone ten rounds with a bear. The blood gushed down his face and he was partially blinded from the red liquid. However the smell of burnt flesh was worse, Gordon had fried his neck with the collar. The rancid smell brought him back to when he had burnt the wendigo that had been bad, this was worse. Normally when he burned a corpse it was nothing but bones. But when he heard Sam's name the surface came a little closer, light streamed through the ocean of black water and he could make out fuzzy objects. Nick had to get Sam back, did that mean he had escaped, God Dean hoped so. Not much of the praying type Dean did so as he sank to the depths of the abyss.

"That's crap and you know it!" Gordon screamed back at Nick.

"What the hell does that mean," Nick asked, walking to the steps and yelling up for Jason, the doctor that treated all the wounds. His house was basically a private hospital.

"I heard you talking with Mark don't play me. I know you were going to trade Dean for Seeth," Gordon said growing angrier by the second. He had only gone along with this plan because Nick had promised him Sam when he was through with him.

"No you fucking idiot that's what Sam was going to be told. You think I'm stupid enough as too let those two get away. We would never find them again. But what you don't see is that with Seeth loose we are in deep shit. That fucking bastard knows everything and he could decide at any moment to go to the cops. Getting him back is my top priority right now," Nick turned away from Gordon for a moment when he heard the man walk downstairs. "Jason, he needs your help bad. I don't know if you can."

"And do you think that Sam is stupid enough to fall for that trap. You're the fucking idiot and I'll be damned if you think I'm one. You promised me Sam and I will make sure you uphold your end, call me when you have him," Gordon said. He intended to leave, if he staid here any longer he couldn't be responsible for his actions. It wasn't until he was half way up the steps that Nick said anything.

"Wait, I know you have Sam and Dean's phone numbers. I need to get a hold of Sam."

_**(Driving down a highway)**_

Tendrils of the sun's rays were stretching high over the horizon, fighting valiantly to stay in the sky and not concede to the moon, king of the night sky. The effect was gorgeous, a haze of pinks, oranges, reds and yellows. There was a shiny, black muscle car roaring down the otherwise quiet back country road and its passengers had front row seats to the beautiful sunset that was spanning the flat land ahead.

However all this was lost on the two occupants that rode in the handsome raven colored machine. The men were quiet, eyes trained on the road ahead without really seeing anything, each too busy lost in their own thoughts.

Sam had kept quiet for twenty minutes, trying to think of the best way to ask what he needed to. Now that the action was over, now that they were relatively safe it was time to start formulating a plan to get Dean back. That was what he needed Seeth for. Without looking over to the younger man Sam spoke. "I need to know everything."

Startled slightly by the sudden break in silence Sam shifted his gaze from the passenger side window to the front of the car. He knew this was going to come up eventually; Sam had no other reason to keep him except for information. Once Sam knew what he wanted Seeth was fairly sure he was going to be dumped on the side of the road. However, Seeth had seen what the older man could do when he was angry and he was sure Sam would resort to any method to get Dean back. "About what?" Seeth asked, playing dumb.

"Everything, all about your d…, our, Nick?" Sam stumbled, he wasn't sure what to call Nick, he wasn't going to call the pig dad but he wasn't sure if Seeth did. Recovering from acting like a stammering idiot Sam continued. "I know he's a hunter but how active, what other hunters does he know? What does he want with us, any information you think would be helpful, and most important how to get Dean back."

"That's a lot of information," Seeth replied looking over at Sam.

"We have time," Sam said making eye contact. He planned to go three hours south before stopping for the night. Any distance he could put between the two of them and Nick was good.

Seeth sighed and looked down into his lap. He didn't like sharing much but he figured Sam hadn't asked about him, no need to give information voluntarily.

"I don't know much about how he got started in hunting. From what I heard I think a hunter came around to investigate my… our mom's death and when he started asking questions Nick got suspicious and started asking his own."

Sam noted that he called his deceased mother mom but called his dad Nick. That's how he would refer to the man for now. Obviously Seeth had no more affection for the man than he did. "How did your mom die?"

"Same way yours did," Seeth said nonchalantly, not realizing what he had said until he saw Sam giving him a confused and slightly angered look.

"How do you know how my mom died?" Sam asked, not attempting to hide the suspicion in his voice.

"After I learned your last name I did some research on the Internet and I hacked into some police reports."

Despite himself Sam let out a small smile, maybe this guy would come in handy after all.

"Anyway, hunter told him the truth and taught Nick everything he knew. They hunted together for a while until I was about five. I remember the hunter had two…" Seeth stopped. He was about to not only reveal something personal he realized just how personal it was about to get.

Looking over at the kid Sam asked, "What?" He had inkling of an idea about what Seeth was going to say but hoped it wasn't true.

"The hunter that taught my dad was named John Winchester. I stayed at a preacher's house once with his two sons. That was the last time that John and Nick spoke," Seeth said quietly, not sure how Sam was going to react. He automatically tensed up and waited for what was going to happen when he always delivered bad news. After two minutes of silence Seeth forced himself to look at the older man, wondering why he hadn't been punched yet.

Sam was staring intensely at an invisible object somewhere down the road. It had taken a second for what Seeth had said to process in his mind. His dad had been friends with Nick. In his heart Sam told himself that John couldn't have had a clue that Nick was his adoptive son's father or else he never would have worked with the man. But his mind was screaming how could he not have known or at least been suspicious. There were too many coincidences if the two men had been that close then Nick would have certainly told John about having two sons taken away and when they were born. John had known Sam and Dean's birth parents situation. John Winchester had intentionally chosen to work with Nick. He had even hidden it from Bobby, who was supposed to have been his best friend in the whole world. Bastard.

As if the initial shock hadn't been bad enough Sam felt a memory flood back to him.

_He was sitting in Pastor Jim's house, reading a book; there was no television, when a scrawny kid walked up to him. Putting the book in his lap Sam asked who he was. The kid's voice was weak when he said Seeth. Sam asked Seeth what he was doing here and the kid said visiting, his dad was hunting. Figuring that Seeth was the kid his dad told him might stay with them at Jim's house Sam decided to try to be nice and asked the kid if he wanted to play with his soldiers he had upstairs. Seeth really didn't say anything just stood there so Sam took it as a yes. _

_They were half way up the stairs when the Sam noticed the little boy trip so he grabbed a hold of his arm to keep him from falling. Seeth's high pitched scream scared Sam and he let go quickly. He didn't think that his grip was that strong, wait until Dean heard he made someone cry, even if it was a little kid. After gloating to himself for a second Sam hurriedly said an apologizing and went to help the kid up, that's when he noticed the bruise that covered Seeth's entire upper arm. Wow, he really was strong. Sam was stunned and murmured another apology, asking if he had done that. Seeth said no, he had fallen down the stairs. Gently grabbing the small boy around his waist Sam helped him up to his feet and they went upstairs to play soldiers. The next day John came home and they left._

Sam felt like he like he was going to be sick. He had seen his brother, hell even played with him. And his dad, John just left the kid there to get beat up.

After regaining his posture Sam asked Seeth to go on, barely managing not to let his anger show through.

Pausing only for a second to make sure Sam was sure Seeth continued when he didn't hear anything else.

"For a while it was just Nick and I. When I was eleven he ran across another hunter, new but thought the same way he did. That was Gordon. Gordon hooked my dad up with some other hunters and now they have this little group. Nobody interacts with people outside the group, especially other hunters. Let's just say the other hunters look down on the way the group finances their operations."

"So Nick is not only a hunter but a criminal as well?" Sam asked amazed at how a hunter, who spent his life protecting people, could also be such an ass.

Seeth let out a small chuckle, "A murderer too if you want to get technical. Anyway, this group consists of five ringleaders and twenty or so low level guys. There's Nick, Gordon, Mark, Jason, and Adam. They all live here in Maine but travel around quite a bit, you know, doing the hunting thing."

Two minutes passed and Seeth had stopped talking, Sam looked over at the kid to make sure he was still alive, he was. "And?"

"And what, that's about it," Seeth said. That was the Reader's Digest version and Sam was crazy if he thought he was going to get more out of him.

"What about Dean, where's Dean?" Sam asked a little more impatiently then he intended to.

"I think he's at Jason's," Seeth said after a little bit of thought. It was the only guess he had.

"Why there?"

"Did you see the duct tape on the floor at Mark's house?"

"Yeah."

"It marks an electronic fence, meant to keep someone in that corner of the room. That's probably where Dean was kept."

"So what makes you think they are at this Jason guy's house?" Sam asked, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Jason's house is a private hospital."

Sam closed his eyes briefly and sighed inwardly. If Seeth thought Dean was at a hospital that could only mean that Dean was hurt, badly.

"Where is Jason's?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. He moved a year ago and I haven't been there yet," Seeth said quietly. For some reason this made him feel guilty, like it was his fault that he didn't know where Jason's house was. It was as if by him not knowing he was condemning Dean to death. The words that came out of his mouth surprised him, he never tried to reassure anyone, never had wanted to before now. "I don't think Dean is dead though, Nick's going to use him to get you back. Nick will contact us, I'm sure of it."

"So all we can do is sit and wait," Sam said. He felt like he was ready to collapse. In the past two days he hadn't ate or slept and his body was beginning to shut down. A migraine was coming on strong from all the questions and thoughts running through his head.

"Yeah," Seeth said lowering his head and fiddling his fingers when he heard the disappointment in Sam's voice.


	21. Chapter 21

**So last night's episode said that the children (at least from this generation) are all twenty three. I know Seeth isn't twenty three but that's the beauty of fanfiction we can make things up.**

_**(Jason's house)**_

"What's up Jason?" Nick asked when he walked into the recovery room. The man had just spent six hours repairing Dean's body from the damage that had been done by Gordon, damn bastard. Jason had just called him in to tell him if the kid would live or not.

"A lot. Gordon really fucked him up. The hand is obviously smashed, the bones were splintered and the nerves shot, he may or may not regain feeling in that hand. A few ribs were cracked; those should mend up real quick. One rib did manage to stab his right lung. He is going to need help breathing for quite some time until that lung can function on its own. Dean's nose was broken and there was massive internal bleeding, I managed to get most of it stopped."

"Most of it?" Nick asked, almost throwing up when Jason pulled the blanket covering Dean down to his waist. His whole upper torso, what he could see because of the bandage wrapped around his ribs, was a myriad of colors ranging from black, to purple, to blue. There were needles poking out everywhere that led to IV tubes which where hooked to beeping mechanical life supporters. The kid's face looked no better cleaned up. More bruises, cuts, the nose was also bandaged and one cheek was swollen along with one eye.

"I told you Gordon really did a job on him. That collar you put on him almost killed him. His heart has stopped numerous times since the massive electrocution and there are half inch deep fingernail marks where the kid dug in during muscle contractions. There are also two considerably sized holes in his neck from the prongs of the collar and those will most likely get infected no matter how clean we keep them. Dean also experienced a middle concussion and right now he is in a coma. I give him a twenty percent chance to live."

"Damn it!" Nick shouted as he slammed his fist down on one of the medical carts.

Jason jumped slightly at the loud shout and the clang of metal tools jumping when Nick Colbert smashed his hand down. He understood the man was upset but this was a little overboard. Not that he could truly blame him.

"Anything else?" Nick asked, much calmer after his quick outburst.

"No," Jason replied, extremely grateful he had no more bad news. He didn't want to know what would happen if he did.

"Good, keep me updated." With that Nick left the room, time to make a phone call.

_**(A motel in southern Maine)**_

Sam was sitting on one of the hotel's dusty beds eating a fried hamburger and staring at the dinging, water stained walls. He had been this way for about two minutes, not really too interested in eating, even though he was starving. For some reason the pattern of the peeling, time faded wallpaper seemed much more appealing. If you looked closely the pale water marks made cute little puppies. Okay, he was crossing over that fine line, time to find something else to think about, besides puppies or Dean. No Dean, not for the rest of the day, he needed to sleep, get food, get his brain back on track.

Looking over at Seeth Sam saw he had already inhaled two Big Macs and was currently working on his fries. How did that kid stay skinny? He had often wondered the same thing about Dean and himself, must be in the genes. The two of them were constantly eating fast food, Sam couldn't remember the last time he had a salad, probably during college. Jessica loved salads, loved all that health food. Sam used to make fun of her for it; he couldn't eat tofu or salads that often, he would tell her he was a man and needed meat, man food.

'Stop Sam!' he yelled at himself. Jessica was an off limit topic right now too.

"What?"

Not realizing he had been staring at Seeth while he was reminiscing Sam shook his head to clear all the bad thoughts and focused back on Seeth's face. He realized just how little he knew about the man sitting across from him and decided it was time for a little brother bonding. When Dean got back there wouldn't be any of that, no chick flick moments.

"So you're what, eighteen, nineteen years old?" Sam asked, immediately mentally slapping himself upside the head. 'Perfect conversation starter Sam, real original,' he thought to himself.

"Eighteen, why?" Seeth replied a little hesitantly. He even put down the fry dripping with ketchup down. 'What was Sam trying to do?' he asked himself.

"Just thought we should get to know each other better," Sam said. It didn't take someone particularly observant to realize this conversation was already a dud.

"Oh," Seeth said, a little taken aback. He didn't remember anybody ever wanting to get to know him. "How old are you?" he asked, not sure if it was his turn to ask a question or not.

"Twenty three," Sam said pleasantly, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. He hadn't really expected any more out of Seeth but was happy the kid had responded with a question. "Dean's twenty seven."

"So your mom, she was killed in a fire like mine, or ours, your real mom?" Seeth had thought he had overheard Nick and Gordon talking about how Mary Winchester had died.

"Yeah," Sam answered. He left the confusion about what exactly to call their biological mom open. There were still doubts in his mind as to what to call the woman. While Mary Winchester had always been his mom, he really hadn't known her, hell he was just six months old when she died. He couldn't remember anything and had never felt as strong about this crusade to find her killer as Dean had or John.

"Did you guys kill it yet?" The last time he had heard his dad mention the demon was when he was twelve. It wasn't that he cared whether the demon was dead or not, but if his instincts told him anything he sensed Sam was trying to bond with him. So if these questions kept Sam from asking about him personally Seeth was willing to play along.

"No, my…, John died making a deal with it about eight months ago to save Dean's life after the demon attacked him and a semi being driven by the son of a bitch crashed into us," there Sam went, thinking about Dean again. It was time to get the questions off himself and more importantly off anything that might bring up his older brother. "Did you live in that house your whole life?" Another random, stupid question but it took the pressure away from him.

Seeth stopped mid-fry again, slightly annoyed the conversation had turned back to him. "Yeah, what about you, where do you live?" Sam's turn.

"I don't have a home, minus the Impala. I lived in Lawrence, Kansas as a baby until I was about a year old and ever since then I've lived in countless hotels just like this one with my dad, John, and Dean." Sam paused; he couldn't think of any questions to ask other than what is your favorite color and do you prefer cats or dogs. He wasn't that desperate. "So we don't have any other brothers that I don't know about do we?" It was his attempt at a joke, a weak one, but he at least tried.

Seeth looked at Sam, not sure if he was trying to be funny or serious. A weak smile on Sam's face led Seeth to believe he was trying to lighten the mood, pathetic. "No," he answered with an annoyed hint in his voice. He got up to throw his trash away. The McDonalds was settling heavy on his stomach and he could feel the grease sloshing around in his gut. "So you and Dean didn't know that you guys were adopted?" Time to switch back to Sam.

"I did, I found out four months ago when I saw the adoption papers in my dad's safe. Dean didn't know though, I never told him. I learned about the contracts right after our dad died, I didn't think it was the right time to tell him. Dean took our dad's death pretty hard." God, there he went thinking and talking about Dean again. Seeth's turn, Sam was catching on to the younger man's game. "Did you know that you had two brothers? Do you know why we were adopted out?"

Sam had caught on to what he was trying to do, keep the attention away from himself. He could tell by the slight, ah hah smile on Sam's face and the ever more personal questions he was asking. "No, not until you guys were already at the house. And no I don't know the details about why you were adopted out." Seeth let a grin grace his face, he asked his question, "So we've done all this bonding and I still don't know you're favorite color."

Not being able to help himself Sam let out a laugh, they were brothers after all. "It's blue, Dean's is green." The kid had one up on him, Sam would admit that. At least now he knew Seeth could hold himself in a battle of words and phrases against Dean.

"Well, now that I feel so much closer to you I am going to be able to sleep much better." Not bothering to say good night Seeth crawled under the covers. He didn't have a toothbrush but he would rather wait until the morning to go steal one rather than ask Sam for one, they hadn't bonded that well.

"We have an extra toothbrush if you want, it's never been open. You can have it. There's some shampoo and soap in that bag right there if you would like," Sam said, pointing to an army green duffel bag lying on the floor at the foot of his bed.

Seeth eyed it from his position, muttered an okay and turned so his back was facing Sam. With that he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Sam watched Seeth roll over and figured he wouldn't press the issue, he knew he was lucky to get this much out of the kid. Turning off the light he tiptoed quietly to the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth and then walked back to his bed. Seeth had automatically grabbed the one closest to the door, Sam believed it was probably natural for him to put himself in a position where he could bolt if needed. Not even in his worse nightmares could Sam imagine what Seeth had gone through. It was also duly noted that Seeth had slept fully clothed; it was going to take a while to build up some trust. Sam on the other hand was use to sleeping in close proximity to another guy, for most of his life it had been two other men. He stripped down to his boxers, took five sleeping pills as opposed to the recommended two and tried to get some shut eye. He needed to if he wanted to help Dean.

_**(The Next Morning)**_

The room was dark, thankfully. He felt like he had a hangover, it had probably not been his best idea to take three extra sleeping pills. Groaning loudly he sat up slowly and grabbed his forehead when a sharp pain shot through his head.

"Terrific," Sam mumbled to himself. How was he going to help Dean if he couldn't even move. Getting up slowly he walked towards the bathroom. Not even trying to turn on the light Sam splashed some water on his face and looked up in the mirror. His face was haggard, worn, tired. Too much strain, too much stress and worry.

Feeling a little better Sam plodded back into the main room. It was then he noticed that all he had on were boxers. Living in close quarters his whole life with two other people had allowed him to become more than comfortable with walking around half naked. But this wasn't Dean or John this was Seeth. He found his jeans lying on the floor and slipped them on.

That was when he looked over towards Seeth's bed. It was empty. Sam hadn't heard the door open or anything. Then again, he had taken five sleeping pills for a reason. He ran outside and looked to where he had parked the Impala. It was gone.

"Shit!"

He went back inside and saw that the keys were gone from where he had left them the other night. Just as he was about to go ask the manager if he had seen anything he heard a low buzzing sound coming behind him. His cell phone was vibrating on the dresser.

Sam's heart stopped. He knew who it was without answering or looking at the caller id. As much as he had hoped for this phone call, part of him wished it had never come. It could be bad news or good news on the other end. Either way he wasn't just going to get Dean back. Nick was going to ask for something, that much was sure.

The phone stopped vibrating. A second later Renegade was blaring out of another cell phone that was next to Sam's on the dresser. That one was Dean's. Taking a deep breath Sam walked over and answered.

"I was worried there for a second Sammy boy. But I'm glad you decided to pick up. You know they have a list you can put your phone number on so you won't have to worry about telemarketers calling. Then again, you never want to answer the phone to an unknown number. It could be someone trying to cause trouble."

Gripping phone so hard his knuckles were turning white Sam fought to stay in control of his emotions. "I want to speak with Dean." At least he didn't shout.

"That's a reasonable request. However, I can't meet it. You see Gordon got kind of carried away and Dean pissed him off. For the moment your brother is in a coma."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam asked, this time is voice was raised ever so slightly. He was staring at the wall where he had seen the puppy made of water stains. Today all he saw was sickening yellowed wallpaper that was peeling.

"Massive internal bleeding, extensive burns, paralyzed hand, cracked ribs, collapsed right lung, broken nose, oh, and his heart is skipping beats. Apparently electrocution will do that to you. Who knew?"

"Go to hell," Sam said into the phone. His heart might as well been skipping beats with how fast it was going.

"I've got a one way ticket. But for now, let's talk Dean. I've got a doctor, as I'm sure Seeth as already told you. Jason doesn't think Dean will make him, gives the guy a twenty percent chance to live. But, there is a way to save him. You know that Sam."

He heard Nick pause on the other end. Seeth, Seeth could help Dean.

"Bring Seeth to me and I will not only let Dean live but I'll give him too you. All I want is Seeth."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, Nick must think he's stupid. "You're lying."

"I could be but you really don't have a choice. There's a one out of five chance Dean will live, I'm sure in your line of work he's already used up the other four. There's an old abandoned warehouse outside Friendly, Maine. It's five miles past the town's limit. Turn onto Greenwich road and go to the end. The building will be there. You bring Seeth and you can have Dean."

The line went dead. Sam held it to his ear a little while longer before throwing it against the wall where the dog's face had been. It landed on the ground in tiny pieces. "Agggghhhhh," Sam cried out. How the hell was he going to do this. There was no way Sam could get his brother out of this alive. He didn't even know how he could get himself out of that warehouse once he was in. It was a big trap. But he had to go, he had to find Seeth. Dean was dead without Seeth. Nick had left him without any choice.

Just as he went to grab his duffle bag to start loading things Sam heard the door open behind him. Reaching into the bag he whipped an old pistol out and spun around towards the hotel door. It was Seeth.

Seeth froze when he turned around from shutting the door and came face to face with a gun. He looked down the barrel and saw Sam on the other end. There was something in his eyes, not unlike what he had seen the other day at the cabin. "It's just me."

Sam kept the gun steady for a second longer before dropping it and turning back to his bag. "Where did you go?"

"To get breakfast. Sorry, I took the Impala, the nearest place was fifteen minutes down the road. Here," Seeth said, placing a bag of food down on Sam's bed. That was when he noticed Sam was packing.

"No time, we're leaving. Now."

**Okay, so I hope this chapter makes up for not updating the last one sooner. Chapter 19 was another hard one to write. This one was much better. Hope you guys like it. Loving the reviews, please keep them coming.**

**And oh, what the hell happened Thursday night. I'm not too worried about Sam, I don't think he's dead, pretty sure he isn't. But he has demon blood, his mom knew the demon. And there's different generations of special children? Others had shown up? Ahhhhhhhh! I can't wait for next Thursday. I think the unexpected help is from John. I know he is making an appearance. And you know the worst part, I work Thursday nights so I have to wait until they put the episode up online. Life sucks. **

**VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION? Does anyone know when we find out if there is going to be a third season?**


	22. Chapter 22

_**(The Old Abandoned Warehouse)**_

"Do you really think Sam is stupid enough to fall for this?"

"Yes, Sam will do anything for his brother. Seeth is nothing to him, just extra baggage. How could anyone care about that worthless piece of shit? There's no way he'll choose Seeth over Dean."

Carl looked over at his boss. Nick seemed fairly confident. Then again the man was always confident, none of his plans ever failed. Correction, Seeth's plans. Everything was always planned by Seeth, the hunts, the robberies, the murders, everything. The kid did the research, did the surveillance, all the foot work. But Seeth was here, the plan wasn't written Seeth. Anytime Nick had tried something without using Seeth it had failed, like the kidnapping of his two sons. The whole plan had been a disaster. Seeth's doing of course.

Nick could feel Carl's eyes on him. He knew they held doubts, questions, uncertainties. "Calm down Carl, everything will go as planned."

_**(On the Road) **_

Where are we going had been the question of the hour. Seeth had tried, unsuccessfully, to get Sam to talk but the older man remained tight lipped. After thirty minutes of driving Seeth had noticed that they were headed north. Ever since then all sorts of thoughts had been running through his head. There was only one reason for them to be going towards Nick and the others.

"Nick called you didn't he."

Sam swallowed a little but kept his eyes on the road. Seeth had repeatedly asked where they were going. He had even been a little hesitant to get in the car but Sam had convinced him to come along. It wasn't what he wanted but he had no choice. Dean or Seeth, and it was his choice to make. Nick knew there wouldn't be any doubt as to who he would pick. Dean was his brother, Seeth was just some guy he had met who happened to share blood.

They were about six hours away from Friendly, Maine but with the speed he was driving at Sam figured they would reach their destination in five, maybe four. It had been an hour of intense driving and Sam had so far managed to avoid answering Seeth's questions. That wasn't going to last long without some conflict. Besides, the kid seemed to have learned some words other than 'where are we going.'

"Yes," he kept it short and stoic. Monotone, no emotion.

Seeth's mind dashed around now that it had new information. A, not B or C had happened so here were the possibilities of what was going to occur next. None of the options for choice A looked good, at least for him. Even though the question was redundant Seeth had to ask it.

"You're trading me for Dean."

Would a lie be better or would the truth? Sam couldn't decide. If he lied Sam could lead Seeth all the way there without any struggle. However, if he told the kid the truth maybe the two of them could come up with a plan. But what would make Seeth want to help Dean. Aiding Sam had already put the other guy's life in enough danger. No, Seeth would run if he was told the truth, Seeth wouldn't help.

"No. He wants me back, says he'll let Dean go if I come in. Nick said he needed my psychic powers." It was the best Sam could come up with on such short notice.

That was a lie. Seeth knew it. With Seeth on the loose Nick had to worry about exposure. He knew everything, all the crimes his father and the gang had ever committed. None of the hide out locations were safe anymore, except Jason's. No, Nick wanted Seeth; Sam would be an added bonus at this point.

"Dean's hurt. I can heal him. You're trading me for Dean. I've been lied to my whole life, I know what one looks like."

Sighing inwardly Sam looked over to Seeth for the first time and was surprised to see understanding, acceptance in the guy's eyes. There was no surprise, no shock. This only made Sam feel worse, Seeth had expected to be betrayed, he had expected to be let down. Time for plan B, get the kid's help.

"Will you help me? We can take them on. But I need your help. Please." It was a lousy plea for help but Sam was desperate. Seeth was the only one who could help Dean.

"Okay." Seeth's answer surprised him as much as it did Sam. What was going on with him? Never before would he have behaved like this. Why was he risking his life for some two idiots he had just met?

"Good, now we need a plan."

_**(3 and a half hours later)**_

"There it is, Greenwich," Seeth said as he pointed towards the old dirt road. It was hard to see and could easily be missed if you weren't looking for it.

"Alright, let's hide the car and walk the rest. I don't want to announce our arrival. We need as much surprise as possible." Sam pulled the car over to the side of the road and hide it among the bushes like he had done to the previous car when they were going to Mark's. This time Seeth helped.

There was an old wooden fence that lined the road they were walking down. Years of decay and termites had left it in bad shape. Vines and plants had grown over almost every part. On either side of them tall trees grew in abundant. There mostly pine, some spruce, some maple. The forest was thick and the air was cold. Both boys could see their breath and snow crunched quietly under their steps.

Five minutes down the road and Seeth finally spotted the old building in the distance. Another five to ten minutes they would be there. "You see it?"

"Yeah," Sam replied. The outline of the structure was still hazy through the thick Maine fog but it was there. "Alright, time to…" Sam stopped when he saw Seeth fall to the ground. He quickly looked around but couldn't see anything.

"Seeth!" Kneeling down Sam felt for a pulse. It was there, but barely. Sam stood up again and scanned the trees and forest, this time looking more carefully. He made half a circle before the ground came rushing up towards him. Everything went black.

**Alright, sorry to make it so short. It's got to be one of the shortest but I wanted to post something today. Plus, I like a little cliffhanger. I'm off school for a week though so I have nothing to do. Hopefully the next chapter should be up by Friday. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. You have no idea how much they mean, unless you're a writer than you know how it feels to wake up and see five reviews waiting for you. It's absolutely wonderful so thank you so much.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**(Back at Jason's)**_

"I told you the plan would work," Nick said, not worrying about concealing the smug look on his face.

"Yeah well you didn't quite tell me about that part of the plan," Carl answered. There was a slight annoyed tone to his voice. He was supposed to be Nick's right hand man, second in charge, he should have known.

"There was no need to. Besides, we would have used the plan I told you if the first one hadn't worked out." Even if he wanted to Nick could not hide the satisfaction and happiness he was feeling right now. In a stroke of genius Nick had come up with the best laid ambush ever. He would have to be stupid to think that Sam would have just walked through the doors to the warehouse. So he put Ben up in the trees surrounding the dirt road and gave him a sniper rifle, one that had been modified so it could shoot not bullets but tranquilizers. And not just any sleep shots either, these could knock out a horse in less than ten seconds, Nick had been eager to see what it would do to a human.

"Whatever," was Carl's reply. He had no desire to pick a fight with his boss now.

"Sir, Seeth is awake."

Nick and Carl both turned their heads when one of Jason's guys came into the room.

"Excellent, time to get this show on the road."

_**(Somewhere else in Jason's house)**_

Seeth had woken up slowly. It was a fight to grab a hold of consciousness and hang on. The banks of light were muddy and his fingers scrambled to find a steady grip. Once he had successfully opened his eyes the next challenge was moving. His body felt stiff, paralyzed. Each leg might as well been a two ton brick. Instead of fists he had boulders and his arms had been replaced with lead weights. Even his chest seemed ten times heavier. Breathing was hard considering it felt like a three hundred pound man was sitting on him. As the minutes ticked by his body gradually became lighter and Seeth could feel it returning to a normal size. A little bit later Seeth was able to sit up and lean against the wall.

Chains were the first things Seeth noticed about his surroundings. Each wrist was encircled with cuffs that were connected to chains which were embedded in the wall. The next was the whiteness of the room he was in and how much it smelled like a hospital. Not that he had ever been in one; Nick never considered any of his hurts serious enough for a doctor visit. But this is what he imagined a hospital would smell like. The floor was white, the walls were white, the ceiling tiles were white, everything was white.

Unfortunately Sam was the next thing he noticed in this far too sterile room. He was tucked the corner furthest away from the door and Sam was directly across from him in the other corner. Just like himself Sam was chained to the wall. It looked like the guy was still knocked out. On one hand Seeth was glad to see Sam here. With Sam here it meant that he hadn't betrayed him. It didn't take a genius to realize that somehow he had been knocked out and the only one close enough to do so had been Sam. Then again maybe Sam had knocked him out and the rest of his plan just went hay wire.

The sound of a door opening interrupted his thoughts. It was Nick and company.

Seeth made brief eye contact with him before looking away, Nick had a murderous glare. Transferring his look to the ground in front of him Seeth tried to come up with anything to say but his mind was blank. Fear was coursing through his body, preventing anything from registering except ideas on how to stay alive. He began to shake when two boots entered his field of vision and stopped. When Nick reached over and undid his cuffs Seeth began to hyperventilate.

And then Nick was gone, out of sight. Wondering what was going on Seeth looked up and saw the man standing over him with a smirk.

"Get up," Nick said simply but pleasantly.

Seeth jumped to his feet without thinking. Disobeying right now would be suicide. "I… I…,"

"I will deal with you in a minute. Right now you are going to heal Dean." Taking a few steps towards the other side of the room Nick drew back a curtain which revealed Dean lying on a table.

Seeth stiffened visibly. He hadn't seen the white curtain until now. The man lying on the table had tubes sticking out from him from everywhere. There was a particularly long tube coming out of his mouth. He followed the tube to where it lead to a respirator and Seeth noticed Dean's chest rising and falling with the breathing aid. The cuts and bruises on his face nearly made him unrecognizable. Tentatively stepping towards Dean Seeth laid his hand on top of the other man's hand. A bandage was over it and Seeth could feel the hole where the bone had stuck through. This was going to be a long process.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Returning to the conscious world hadn't been easy. First there was the desperation to remain in that blissful state of sleep. As his eyes opened the bright lighting tore through his retinas and created a massive headache. That was when he became aware of people talking, before then he had been deaf. Most of the chatting seemed to meld together and was jumbled up but one word stuck out, Dean. Forcing himself to become more aware of his surroundings and wake up faster than his brain wanted to Sam could slowly make out more and more of what they were saying.

Deciding now would not be a good time to "officially" wake up Sam kept still but looked around at his surroundings. There were feet, four pairs. The room was sterile, hospital sterile. One voice belonged to Nick, that much he was sure. Tilting his eyes upwards slightly it took everything Sam had not to scream out Dean's name. His brother was lying on a bed about ten feet away. Dean looked like he had just after the semi had hit them. Sam had never wanted to see his brother like that again. Seeth was bending over Dean, thank God. The plan may not have worked but at least Dean was saved. That's all that mattered.

Out of the other three people Sam recognized Nick and the guy who had shot him when they had first been kidnapped, Carl he believed. Watching the scene for twenty minutes the others staid mostly silent. There was the occasional jest between the three men but other than that it was dead air. As the time went on though Sam could see Seeth start to sag his shoulders and lean heavily on the bed. The poor kid was sapped. Just when Sam swore he was going to pass out Seeth finally stopped, turning around and looking at Nick with dull eyes drained of all energy and life.

"I got most of it I believe, the neck wounds, cuts, and bruises will have to wait. I can't do any more. There was just so much wrong with him." Sam heard Seeth say.

Seeth couldn't move, he was leaning against the table Dean was lying on for support. Never had he asked so much from himself in one sitting. Never had he healed someone that close to death. It was after he proclaimed that he couldn't do anymore and looked down at the ground in an attempt to stay upright that he felt a strong hand grabbed the back of his neck.

"How the hell did I raise such a pussy," Nick growled. Squeezing tighter on his son's neck he pushed forward and sent Seeth sprawling across the floor.

Sam quickly closed his eyes when he saw everyone turn in his direction.

Barely catching himself with his hands, Seeth landed and rolled over quickly to see what was coming next. He wasn't quick enough though because a sharp kick caught him on the right side. A small gasp escaped his lips as he curled in on himself.

"How did I get stuck with such a worthless piece of shit?!" Nick roared. All the anger he had been feeling over the past two days had finally come to a boil.

Seeth arched and cried out when a boot was driven into the small of his back. Pain shot up his spinal cord. He tried to roll away from the vicious blows but deep down he knew nothing could help.

"Get up!" Nick yelled in his son's face as he bent down and balled Seeth's shirt into his two fists. He lifted the skinny boy with no problem and slammed him against the wall.

Seeth let out a small whimper when his back collide with the wall and his head was bounced against the thick concrete. Before he even had a chance to recover a fist hurled towards his face and cut his right cheek. His father's other hand kept him upright. A second punch broke his nose, blood came pouring out. The third blow was aimed at his midsection, hitting the already damaged ribs. This time Seeth was sure he heard a crack. A quick change of hands and Nick's left elbow rammed into his stomach. Nothing was keeping him up expect the strong hand holding him in place. Nick cuffed him over the side of his head one more time before releasing him entirely, allowing Seeth to crumple to the floor.

"I tried so hard to raise you right. But you're such a pansy that no matter what I would have done you would have been a disappointment. Sam was so willing to trade you in; I can't imagine you would be surprised. How could anyone like you, let alone love you? What did you think you would gain by escaping with Sam? You think he would every treat you like he does Dean? You think you could ever fit in with them? They don't want you. They don't care about you. You're just a waste of good oxygen."

A few tears had started to slid down Seeth's face as Nick berated him. The glint of a silver metal distracted him. His father was twirling and gliding a knife blade through the air in front of him, taunting him.

"The only reason I keep your sorry ass around is to get my anger out. Realize that you are the perfect punching bag. I can do anything to you and as long as you can live for twenty four hours you will be as good as new. Why do you think I was so desperate to search out Sam and Dean. They are ten times the men you will ever be. They can actually be useful." Taking his time Nick pushed the blade into Seeth's cheek and slowly drug it downwards.

"Ahhhhhhhh," Seeth screamed. His hands flew up to grab his dad's hands but Nick quickly shoved them down and placed one knee on each upturned palm. The cut was just deep enough to draw blood but not serious enough to cause any real damage. That didn't stop it from hurting like hell though.

"Pl…please," Seeth begged when he felt the knife tip start against his shoulders. His whole body already ached and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Sam had been lying as still as possible while all this was going on. When Seeth had been shoved to the floor it had startled him slightly. He wasn't expecting a brawl. Over the next two or three minutes he listened to Nick tear into Seeth verbally and physically. Not only was the poor kid's body taking a beating but he was being told things that no one should ever hear. Each time the hatred spewed out of Nick's mouth Sam had to force himself to remain still. No one deserved this, no one. It was when he heard Seeth's weak force plead for mercy that Sam finally broke.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled as he bolted up.

Nick calmly turned to look at Sam. He looked into his middle child's eyes, smiled and drove the knife home.

"Aaahhhhhhh!"


	24. Chapter 24

**I need to make a correction. Seeth said that he was eighteen in chapter 21. He is really nineteen.**

Sam's eyes were focused on the man across from him. Why wasn't he moving? He should be moving. The person's chest was rising slowly and steadily but every now and then it would hitch and Sam could see the body shiver. It had been at least a day since their capture. He should be healed by now. Granted, the damage had been significant.

Just as he went to lean his head back Sam heard a moan from the unconscious heap before him.

"Dean!"

Sam tried to scoot closer but his bindings made it impossible. Struggling to get a better look at his brother's face Sam calmed slightly when Dean began to sit up. "Dean!"

It took effort to wake up, that was an understatement. Dean was sore, but otherwise fine. He thought his ears were failing him but then he heard someone call his name again. As he sat up he was vaguely aware that it took much exertion. Sitting up should be easier than this. Once he got his back against the wall that was closest Dean opened his eyes.

For a second Dean forgot what had happened. Who was here with him? What kind of motel room was completely white? When did they get here? Where the hell were the beds with stupid suns on them? Wait, is that Sam? Why was he all the way over there? How did he end up in chains? CHAINS?!

"What the hell?" Then it all came crashing back. They were in Maine, hunting a ghost. Nick got them, Nick's their father. Seeth's their brother. Sam, Sam escaped so why was he here? "You tried to do something stupid didn't you?" His throat was parched. There was no telling how long he had been out.

Ignoring the sarcastic comment Sam looked over his brother with an experienced eye. Seeth had done a good job, but there were still far too many cuts and bruises for his liking. Not to mention the two holes in Dean's neck. "Dean, what did they do to you?" Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Oh Sam, you missed it. We went to a day spa, it was awesome. Man, the masseuse, woo, she was hot." Looking down towards his hand Dean saw that the bone had been put back in place and there wasn't even a scar. 'Seeth,' Dean thought. Feeling his neck though brought a look of dismay to his face, the area was still tender and there were two half inch deep holes in his neck. Those would be hard to explain.

"Dean, you look like crap. What happened?" This wasn't the time for this sarcastic bullshit, Dean had almost died and Sam believed he had a right to know why.

"Gordon," Dean finally said, then added, "mostly. There was also the shock collar meant for dogs. That was a barrel of fun." Not being able to look Sam in the face Dean focused on twiddling his thumbs. He didn't do these emotional scenes very well and it was just a matter of seconds before Sam turned fussy on him.

Sam wanted to hurl. Knowing what his brother had to endure was worse than having it done to himself. With the bruises and cuts littering Dean's face he was barely recognizable. Those two burns on his brother's neck weren't from minor shocks; they had to have been pretty major.

"What about you, what happened?" It was time to move on. There was nothing they could do about the past, for now. Dean could kill the bastards later. Besides, he didn't need Sam getting all motherly on him.

"Seeth helped me escape. We found the Impala and drove to a motel about five hours south. That's when Nick called. He wanted Seeth for you. We had a plan, obviously it didn't work out."

"I knew you tried to do something stupid. Where is he by the way?" Dean asked, suddenly noticing the absence of his youngest brother.

"Nick laid into him real good after he healed you, then took him up stairs. Not sure where he is now," Sam answered. Nick had pierced through Seeth's entire shoulder with the knife. If the wall hadn't been made of concrete the knife would have gotten stuck in the drywall. Thankfully the young man passed out soon after. Sam had shouted and yelled and screamed and threatened and cursed but nobody would talk to him. Nick would smile at him every so often with a smug look on his face but that was it. When they had gotten Seeth upstairs and the blood cleaned up a couple of guys Sam didn't recognize put Dean in the chains across from him. Nobody acknowledged him. After that they had simply shut the door and left him alone with his brother's unconscious body.

"Seeth didn't betray you?" Dean wasn't so sure the kid was trustworthy. This could all be a ploy.

"No, he helped me escape, didn't you hear me," Sam said, a little angered by the fact that Dean would doubt Seeth like that. Not that he could blame his brother; Dean hadn't gotten the chance to know Seeth, yet. Lowering his head, and speaking quietly Sam whispered, "Dean."

"What?" There was a worried expression on his brother's face, a guilty one too. "What's wrong?" Dean's hard voice was suddenly filled with concern and had a much softer tone to it.

"Seeth, we met him before. And dad," Sam stopped. Dean had to still be reeling from being told he was adopted, he wasn't sure if this was the right time to bring all this up.

"What about dad Sam?" Dean asked, his voice becoming a little stern again.

"Dad knew Nick." Sam stopped at that. He wanted to judge Dean's reaction before going further.

"How?" Dean asked, keeping remarkably calm.

Sam was expecting Dean to at least yell. So when he asked quietly how Sam was a little freaked out. Truth be told he would have much rather had Dean yelling and shouting, at least that would have been normal behavior. "Dad investigated Mrs. Colbert's death, asked Nick questions. Nick got curious, dad told him what happened. They even hunted together for a while."

"Damn it," Dean whispered to himself. "You think dad knew who Nick was?"

"Yeah."

"What else?"

"What do you mean what else?"

"What else did Seeth tell you?"

"I met Seeth before, when I was ten. Remember when we staid at Pastor Jim's and that kid was there, real little, like six years old. You didn't want anything to do with him. Dad came and got us a day after the kid showed up, said the hunt was over and wouldn't tell us anything."

"That was Seeth," Dean said. It was more of a statement then a question. His whole life had been a lie, how could John do this to him? His adoptive dad had gone hunting with his real dad. They could do a stint on Jerry Springer.

"I think that was when Nick found out dad had us. Seeth said Nick never hunted with dad after that." Sam was emotionally drained. This was just too damn much. Dean was hurt, he almost died. On top of that he was finding things out about his "dad" that he never would have believed if he hadn't heard it himself.

Dean couldn't believe it. His whole life was falling apart before him. Reaching up to rub a stiff feeling out that was building in his neck he realized that the collar was gone. Why he hadn't noticed it was off before was a mystery to him. Maybe it was all the shit going on around him. 'At least one thing is going right,' Dean said to himself.

"Did Seeth have anymore stories?" Dean asked once the pressure in his neck and head subsided a little bit.

"Apparently Nick and this group of people, including Gordon, are hunters. They just aren't accepted widely in the hunting community. They're good at what they do but they also do some pretty nasty things to the human race, even killing, Seeth didn't elaborate."

"How come we've never heard of them? And why the hell are they allowed to get away with it?" There were so many questions running through Dean's mind right now it was hard to sort them out. The most important one though was how the hell they were going to get out of here. Dean had no desire to stick around any longer. "We need to come up with a plan? They aren't just going to leave us alone forever."

"Do you have any ideas? Got any paper clips on you?" Sam asked back sarcastically. There was no way they could get out of these cuffs. Seeth was their only hope, again.

**I've reached fifty reviews, hurray. That may not seem like a lot compared to other stories but I'm so grateful. This was my first story that I've posted and I'm so thankful for all the feedback, you guys are awesome. So keep them coming and maybe the updates will come sooner, they encourage me.**

**Just a word about the season finale. I forget who said it but you were right about Dean making a deal. I think I knew he was, I just didn't want to admit it or face the facts. We know he has to get out of it though right, or the show can't continue. I'm pretty sure we know what next year's season finale is going to be about. I was a little disappointed about John's part, I was hoping he would have a bigger role. I like how they had Dean slamming the trunk saying they have work to do. (Flashback from Sam at the end of the very first episode anyone.) And I must say that who ever played the yellow eyed demon did a wonderful job. That actor was amazing and truly believable.**


	25. Chapter 25

Seeth had woken up to find himself in an off white, nondescript room. There was the bed he was sitting on, the only thing in the room. The sheets were new, or at least clean, and blue. Rather than the concrete walls that had been downstairs, it was regular drywall. Much to his surprise the floor was carpeted and not the commercial grade junk. After spending almost his entire life with hardwood floors Seeth had to admit it was nice feeling something soft and plush under his feet and between his toes.

His father, or whoever, must have cleaned him off because there was no blood, dirt, or sweat. Instead of the filthy clothes he had been wearing Seeth donned a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said Corona on it. He recognized it as his dad's. Even the boxers he was wearing were new. It only bothered him slightly that someone had done this to him. Waking up clean was better than the alternative.

Not to concerned with who saw him naked he decided to dwell on how he got here in the first place. He remembered healing Dean, Sam was knocked out on the floor. Then came the punishment. Seeth hadn't been surprised, in fact he was grateful at how quickly he was knocked out. Usually his dad would drag it out, not letting him slip into the blissful state of unconsciousness. Other than that the last thing he could recall was walking down the tree lined path with Sam, coming to get Dean. The next thing he knew he was in chains, back in Nick's hands.

Sam had betrayed him. The bastard had told him that he had a plan. That he wouldn't trade him for Dean. It had been a lie. Sam must have knocked him out. But then why was Sam in chains, also knocked out. 'He must have gotten himself caught,' Seeth thought to himself. So he had been sacrificed for nothing, terrific.

Why had he even trusted Sam? Something about the older man had told Seeth it was okay but his instincts had been wrong. Sam and Dean had each other, why would they want him. Two was company and three was a crowd. None of this should have surprised Seeth, no one ever cared about him. Bad stuff always followed him around. It was his fault that his mother was dead; after all, wasn't that what his dad had been saying for the past nineteen years. No, Seeth would never fit in anywhere. He had to accept the cards that fate had dealt him and live with it.

It was about two hours after Seeth woke up that he finally had a visitor. The door opened to reveal his father. Without realizing it Seeth scooted into the corner and pressed himself as hard as he could against the wall. If only it could gobble him up and take him away. Looking down at his lap Seeth waited for Nick to make the first move. His heart started pounding and little beads of sweat appeared on his face despite the chilly air when he felt the bed shift and heard it creak under a new weight.

"It truly is amazing what those powers of yours can do Seeth," Nick said nonchalantly as he moved to sit on the bed. He left the door to the room open; Seeth wouldn't even try to escape. While Nick would never win Father of the Year he knew Seeth surprisingly well. For instance, right now Seeth was going over recent events, mainly how he ended up here. And the person Seeth was most likely blaming was Sam. In turn this meant that the young man had shut down and put up some pretty solid, thick walls. Seeth had been betrayed one other time in his life and this instance would be no different. Basic instincts and self preservation were kicking in. No, Seeth wouldn't run, he would do what he was told. This was exceptionally good, at least from Nick's point of view. He could use this to his advantage; teach his oldest two who was the boss, who ran the show around here.

Not bothering to talk Seeth just kept his head hung. He was so intent on just staying still that he didn't even notice the door was wide open, freedom was just a threshold away.

"You know Sam and I made that deal. The poor idiot thought he could get Dean back by giving you up, now I have all three of you. Sam had told us he had knocked you unconscious and left you somewhere hidden. When we gave him Dean he was going to tell us where you were. Fortunately Jason saw Sam tying you to a tree. Needless to say we won." Pausing for just a moment to let his words sink in Nick studied Seeth's face, what he could see of it anyway. It was blank, no emotion, he was hiding behind his defenses right now.

Seeth's breathing quickened as his ideas were confirmed.

Nick continued on. "Should have known better. Why would Sam and Dean want you anywhere near them? They have each other. They were just fine with it being the two of them. Hell, even when you were just an annoying six year old Dean didn't want to play with you. Sam did so because he felt sorry for you but John told me when we were hunting that the two of them didn't enjoy it when other kids were around. Did you know that John Winchester knew I was Sam and Dean's real dad? I found that out when I started asking questions about where the two of them came from. He up and left. I never saw them after that. But you know the most amazing part of it was? John Winchester knew who you were and knew what I was doing but he didn't take you with him. Your mother and I were arrested on charges of child neglect and abuse, plus possession after Dean was born. We got out and then Sammy came along but they took him too. I had told John numerous times that I still did the drugs, that I still drank, and that I had a little boy who was a worthless piece of shit. There was no doubt in John's mind that you were abused yet he left to you. He took Sam and Dean but not you. No one came to save you, not even the police who get paid for doing shit like that. People won't even help you if you pay them. Like I said, no one could ever love you. No one cares about you."

Seeth heard his dad without really hearing him. With each venomous, sarcastic, and worst of all truthful line that was spit out Seeth felt himself withdrawing further and further into his head. The words were registering but his face remained stoic. Everything was being absorbed but nothing was being released. Seeth would keep it all in until he could let it out safely, when no one was watching. The wall around his mind served as a dam to the ever rising number thoughts in his brain. This dam was quickly getting ready to overflow.

"I'm going to leave in just a second but I want to tell you just a few more things. Don't believe for a second that your punishment is over. Mark has come up with a new toy, a much smaller version than the last one but more, what's the word, electrifying. If you would feel the back of your neck."

Not bothering to move Seeth just continued to hold his position. He wouldn't give his dad the satisfaction of seeing him panic. Plus he felt like if he didn't move than Nick couldn't see him. It worked in Jurassic Park when the people were running from the T-Rex, why couldn't it work for him. Then again a dinosaur was more compassionate than his dad.

"One last thing," Nick said as he got up to stand in the doorway. "You will help me deal with Sam and Dean. You can think of it as pay back."

A small flinch rippled through his whole body causing him to jump ever so slightly when he heard the door slam shut. Vibrations echoed through the walls from the force of the door closing. The undeniable click of a lock could be heard on the opposite side. No matter, Seeth wouldn't escape. He had no were to go, no one to help him. This was the only place he would ever be tolerated.

He reached up hesitantly and rubbed the back of his neck slowly. What he felt was a small piece of plastic stuck to his skin. Without thinking Seeth tried to pull it off and fell forward when a blast of electricity flowed through his body. Seeth caught his breath before attempting to move again. This time it was to lie down on the bed. Turning so he faced the wall Seeth crawled under the covers and bunched the blanket up under his chin. As he closed his eyes to fall asleep a small tear rolled down his cheek.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"You know I don't want to be rude or anything but how long do you plan on staying?" Jason asked Nick as they were eating and watching the football game, Baltimore Ravens vs. Cleveland Browns. "I got enough troubles without you piling onto the heap."

"Just until I get what I need, I want to be somewhere with medical equipment, just in case," Nick responded as he took another swig of his beer.

"What do you mean; you have a walking miracle worker right upstairs. You don't need any equipment, or even me." Grabbing a hot wing Jason didn't have time to stuff in his mouth before the Ravens scored and he let out a loud moan.

"You never know. I want to be on the safe side. Besides I like you're new house, I think it's time to get my place upgraded." Popping a chip into his own trap Nick leaned back on the couch and smiled at the clearly dismayed look on his friend's face. "Tell you what lets make a deal, the Ravens win and I get to stay, the Browns win and I pack up and leave."

"Sounds fine to me, they're tied right now. Under one condition, what the hell could you possibly need from Sam so badly?

Nick lost all signs of playfulness on his face when he responded with, "A vision. I'm going to kill the demon that murdered my wife."


	26. Chapter 26

"This whole being chained to a wall thing is getting pretty old." Dean lifted his hands up and brought them back down again to rest on the floor. As if he needed the noise and weight of the contraptions on his wrists to remind him.

"You're getting old," Sam replied, it was weak come back but on an empty stomach and with a preoccupied mind it was all he could come up with. All that kept running through his head was how ridiculous this was getting to be. Like Dean had said, they were once again stuck in chains and once again his brother was annoying the hell out of him.

"Great come back."

"Just shut up."

"Whatever dude." Looking down at the ground Dean found himself slightly disappointed, there was no dirt. That meant he couldn't draw anymore puppies. The freakishly clean white tile unnerved him. Reminded him too much of a hospital, then again that's where they were.

In all his boredom however Dean just kept thinking about how they were going to get out of here in one piece. There weren't many options. His best plan so far was that Sam would have a plan. "Got any ideas geek boy?"

"What?" Sam had been lost in his thoughts, not paying attention to anything around him.

"Do…you…have…any…ideas…on…how…to…get…out…of…here…genius?" Separating each word with a pause, mainly to annoy the hell out of Sam.

"Last I checked that was on the list of things older brothers are supposed to do," Sam replied, choosing not to take the bait Dean was laying out so generously.

"Hey last time I checked you were an older brother as well." Dean hadn't made up his mind whether Seeth was friend or foe but if he could use the kid to annoy Sam then that was one point in favor of keeping Seeth around.

"Shut up Dean."

"You need to come up with some different material."

"Dean!" Sam yelled then, realizing he really didn't want to attract attention to themselves, said in a quieter voice, "for God's sake just shut up and think about how we are going to get out of here."

This was just too much fun; if he couldn't draw in the dirt he might as well annoy Sam. "Hey, don't get all menopausal on me, I've got a plan."

Sam really didn't want to ask. There was a ninety nine percent chance that Dean was just baiting him but that one percent had Sam making a fool out of himself by asking, "What?" Rolling his eyes and warning Dean to choose his answer wisely with a glare.

Leveling his eyes with Sam's Dean said in the most serious tone he could manage, "Let you come up one." The barely contained smirk shone through on his face and for the first time Dean was glad that they were chained to a wall, out of reach of one another.

Not being able to help it, Sam let out one huff but kept any other ones in, no need to give Dean anymore ammo. Giving his older brother one more glare and the best look of discontentment he could come up Sam leaned his head against the wall and went back to his own thoughts.

Dean smiled to himself and let out a small laugh. He let the smart alec comment about Sam's pouting like a girl remain in his head, even obnoxious Dean knew when enough was enough. "Seriously though, the only thing I can think of is waiting for one of those goons to get close enough to be taken out with some fancy footwork and hope they have a key on them."

"Or a gun," Sam mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Or a gun so I can get some peace and quiet."

The comment spurred Dean into action, he had been nice and ended his game but if Sam was still playing then Dean wouldn't quit. "Hey, you're the one they want so maybe I can make a deal with them. Tell them all you're weak spots so that way they can get you to use your freaky powers. I'll tell them to mention mom, Jessica, and dad." Dean immediately regretted the words as soon as they rolled off his tongue. He mentally kicked himself over and over, why had he never learned how to think before speaking.

Sam reeled from Dean's statement. How could he say something like that? Why would he say something like that? Looking away from Dean to hide the tears that threatened to spill over, Sam felt the anger growing inside of him. He could feel the heat as his face flushed from rage. There was a tiny voice that was trying to tell Sam that Dean had been joking and had in no way meant harm from what he had said but that bit of him was quickly squashed.

"Sam, Sam I'm sorry…"

"Shut up Dean!"

"I hope you two are behaving yourselves."

Sam and Dean both turned their heads towards the door where the sound had come from. Nick was standing in the doorway. How neither of them had heard the door open was a mystery to both boys.

Dean glanced over at Sam but the younger man just hung his head downwards. Sam had gone into depressed brooding like he always did when something like this happened. Kicking himself again for his inability to think Dean knew he would be taking this one on his own.

"Look no offense but this is more of a Winchester matter," Dean said, pleased to see that using the Winchester name had an effect on the otherwise cool faced man.

"No offense but the Winchesters are a dying breed. I'm a right? First mommy, then daddy, even future Winchesters like Jessica eh Sammy." Dean wasn't the only one who could push buttons. Unbeknownst to his two sons Nick had heard the argument and decided to use it to his advantage.

"Shut up," Dean said in a low, threatening growl. Stealing a quick look over at Sammy Dean wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that he had remained stoic. Maybe Sam was so wrapped up in being mad at Dean that he hadn't heard. Dean could hope couldn't he? "You have no right."

"I'm you're father, I have every right in the world," Nick said, adopting a much more serious, forceful tone. He stepped towards the two men but remained out of reach, there was no doubt that Dean would try something and hadn't Nick already not to get to close to Dean's legs. "Which makes what I'm about to do just fine." Taking a chance that Sam was too upset to do anything Nick stepped closer to the boy. "Look at me Sam." The kid didn't move. "Look at me," Nick repeated, slower and with more force. When Sam still didn't comply Nick bent down and grabbed his middle child by the hair, slamming his head back against the wall.

Sam let out a slight wince when he felt his skull connect with the hard concrete but other than that didn't move or change expression. Then with possibly more venom than a snake Sam spat out one word. "Bastard."

"At least now I have you're attention." Nick continued his hold on Sam's head and took a little satisfaction in pulling his hair back tighter, causing the young man to flinch again.

"Go fuck yourself."

Shocked couldn't express Dean's reaction to what Sam had just said. Never before in his life had he heard his little brother sound like that. Dean couldn't ever recall Sam having the look in his eyes that he had at the moment. If given the chance Dean knew that Sam would kill Nick. This was not a Sam that Dean was liked. Even as the shoot first ask questions later, belligerent, gung ho type Dean had never expressed that amount of hate towards anything, except the demon perhaps.

Had his head been free from Nick's grasp it would have gone flying from the slap that was delivered to his left cheek. Not allowing himself to show any sign of weakness Sam just narrowed his eyes and shot murderous looks at Nick.

"Don't use that language around me boy. I'm your father, you will respect me."

Dean was too astonished at how Sam was reacting to say anything but continue to watch what was going on.

"Enough chit chat. Let's get back to the reason you're here. You are to conjure up a vision of the demon; I want his location and how to kill him. This time we're upping the stakes."

Sam tried stopping the quick look at Dean but caught himself too late. Last time Dean had been taken somewhere else and almost killed. No matter how angry he was at Dean there was no way he could let it happen again. All grudges went out the window when one of them was hurt. When Sam was thirteen they had gotten into an argument over something, he couldn't remember what, but it had resulted in a week of them giving each other the silent treatment. They were hunting a poltergeist when Dean was thrown up against some bookshelves and Sam rushed to his rescue. They never spoke about the argument again. Everything had been forgiven the moment Dean needed help. Hoping Nick didn't see his reaction; Sam remained quiet and met each evil glare with one of his own.

Noticing the glance that Sam threw over his shoulder towards Dean Nick inwardly smiled at the fact that their little disagreement wouldn't get in the way. Not that he ever thought it would. "For every hour you go without a vision this will happen." Nick pressed a button on a remote control that he had hidden in his pant's pocket.

Dean hadn't been paying too much attention to what Nick was saying, only Sam's reaction and the brief, terrified look Sam had in his eyes when they caught each other's glance. So when he felt a sharp pain start from the base of his neck and shoot itself down his spine Dean couldn't help but let out a yell. Instinctively he arched his back to get away from the pain but it didn't work. Fire was spreading through his body and he could feel his heart start pumping erratically. The side affects were familiar, but it couldn't be, the collar was gone. In his mind though Dean knew he was being electrocuted. Just as soon as it started, it stopped. Slouching against the wall Dean tried to steady his breathing.

"No! I told you, I can't control them." Sam was horrified at what he had just seen. His brother was going to be tortured right in front of him. Keeping Dean in his peripheral vision Sam focused back on Nick. "Please, I can't just have a vision when I want, they come when they come."

"Not good enough. Replacing the collar that we used on your brother earlier is a tiny piece of plastic that has two prongs jutting into Dean's neck. I wouldn't touch it off if I were you," Nick said without turning around, only having to guess to know that Dean would be reaching up to pull it out.

Dean stopped just before he touched the back of his neck. He couldn't believe that he hadn't felt it before. Now that that he was aware of something there Dean could feel it. Or maybe it was due to the fact that the two metal rods sticking into his neck were burning.

Not hearing any screams from behind him that would indicate Dean hadn't heeded his warning, Nick continued. "That shock was only at twenty percent. Every time he has to be shocked the power is going to increase by five percent. At seventy five he should experience permanent brain damage. Eighty five ought to kill him."

Dean was listening now and he didn't like what he was hearing. He was about to go through all the hell he had just recovered from but perhaps the thing that scared him most was Seeth. There was no way that Nick was just going to let him die. Seeth could heal him and in twenty four hours the fun could start all over again.

Speak of the devil.

"Seeth," Nick said calmly. He loved Sam's expression when Seeth walked in the room, where was a camera when you needed one. "Here you go." Nick handed the remote controller to Seeth and pointed towards a chair in one corner of the room. "You can sit there and remember, every hour if Sam doesn't have a vision." With that Nick left the room, shutting the door with a bang.

**Okay, I soooo promise that I did not plan on leaving this chapter hanging. However, it's been a while since I updated and I wanted to get this up. I think there will be one more chapter with a cliffie and then they will be done. Maybe. Anyway, enjoy and please review, they are much appreciated.**


	27. Chapter 27

'This should get interesting,' Dean thought to himself once Nick left the room. Sam had been wrong, Seeth had betrayed them. The little black box in the bastard's hand proved that.

At first Sam thought he was happy to see Seeth, and then he came to the realization of what was happening. Seeth was free, Seeth wasn't freeing them despite having the chance, Seeth was going to be causing them pain. Maybe it was an act; maybe he was just waiting for the chance to be alone with them. But then why wasn't he doing anything, why was he just sitting in the corner like that. "Seeth."

There was no answer; the kid didn't even look up from where he was sitting.

"Seeth," Sam said a little louder.

Still no response.

"Seeth!" Sam yelled this time.

Dean was looking back and forth between his two brothers. Sam was getting frustrated, Dean couldn't blame him, Seeth was sitting there like a rock.

"Seeth," this time Sam was a little quieter, "whatever Nick told you isn't true."

No reaction.

"At least look at me." When Seeth didn't move Sam continued, "I promise, I didn't betray you. Seeth talk to me." There was no shame in the desperation that was lacing his voice. Dean and him were in deep shit, again, and they needed to get out of here. "Please."

Seeth kept his head down, afraid that Sam would be able to see just how much he had been hurt by the betrayal. Despite the other man's pleads Seeth kept a stoic face and refused to move, even when Sam started shouting. He heard Sam promising that he hadn't betrayed him but who was to say he wasn't lying. When Sam started shouting again Seeth just closed his eyes, leaned against the wall, and tried to get some sleep. His watch would go off in a hour.

Dean shook his head when Sam's voice started to rise in tone. This tactic wasn't working. Being nice didn't seem to be affecting the damn traitor. It was time to try it Dean's way. "Stop it Sam."

Got off guard by Dean's voice Sam turned to look at his older brother and couldn't help but dart him a less than friendly look. "Shut up Dean." There was still some anger in his voice from what had been said earlier, especially since they had a full hour before Dean was in any kind of danger.

Not even trying to communicate his intentions to Sam, Dean just kept going. "No Sam. Can't you see being nice isn't going to get that treacherous bastard to talk. He's a coward, too afraid to own up to what he's doing."

Once the shouting stopped and a calmer, milder voice stepped in Seeth focused back on what they were saying. That's when his eyes opened.

Dean noticed the slight movement in Seeth and continued, he had the kid's attention. "You were nice to him Sam but he doesn't care. He's just like Nick, a monster. No wonder he hasn't got any friends, he abandons them all the first time someone threatens him. You're what, eighteen years old Seeth and you can't even stand up for yourself. Grow some balls dude." Admitting he might have gone too far with that last statement but still not willing to take it back, Dean smiled when Seeth came walking over to him with an angry look on his face.

Seeth tried to control himself but couldn't. Deep down he knew that Dean was egging him on but it didn't matter. The idiot didn't know what the hell he was talking about. He was saved. He never had to live with the beatings. He never had to hear over and over again that it was his fault his mother died. He never had to clean up puke and broken beer bottles from his father. He never had to live with the knowledge that although people knew what was going on they weren't going to do a damn thing to help him. So without any regret or remorse Seeth walked over to the chained man and even though it hadn't been an hour he pressed the button, upping the voltage to fifty percent. The power made him feel better than he had in a long time.

The familiar feeling washed over him as his hands seized up and his back arched off the wall. His heart started skipping beats and it felt like his mind was turning to mush. The electricity radiated through his body and in the distance he heard chains rattling as a result of his shuddering body. Thank God his teeth were clenched otherwise he might have bitten off his tongue. Someone was shouting in the distance.

"Seeth! Seeth stop! Stop it right now!" Sam wanted to turn away from the sight of his brother's body shaking uncontrollably from the current running through his body but he couldn't, it was like watching a bad train wreck. Seeth was just standing there, watching, enjoying almost. "Seeth, please. He didn't mean it; he was just trying to get you to talk. Dean! Seeth!"

Watching someone suffer because they had made you suffer was a feeling that Seeth had never known. Dean had been mean to him and he had been able to get revenge. It was one of the best feelings in the world. The enjoyment he was getting in watching Dean get electrocuted was unparalleled to anything he had ever experienced.

And then Seeth realized something. This was his father, this was Nick, he was behaving exactly like he had been raised to, exactly what he had fought against and won, until now. He didn't know what it was, maybe Dean's screams, maybe Sam's, maybe his conscious, but it was like a knife had sliced away the good feeling and someone had replaced it with the horror of what he was doing. For a second he just stood there watching with disgust at what he had done until he realized that he could stop it. Fumbling a little bit because of the adrenaline racing through his system Seeth finally found the button with his shaking fingers and pressed it.

Even though he felt the abrupt block of electricity, Dean's body didn't loosen for another ten seconds. First his fingers left his palm where they had embedded themselves, shortly after his fists became unclenched and his entire body collapsed against the wall. The force with which his body hit the concrete wall seemed to loosen his lungs which had become constricted during the course of his electrocution and he wasn't able to take a gulp of air fast enough. Dean winced though when he felt his heart skip a beat and then another. He guessed that it was a full twenty minutes before his heartbeat became regular again.

When Sam saw Dean suck in some air he finally allowed himself to breathe. Not realizing how much he had been straining against his chains until he leaned against his own wall, Sam was slightly surprised to see a thin ring of blood around his wrists from where the cuffs had cut into his skin. Finally managing to level his own heartbeat enough to speak Sam didn't attempt to hide the fear and worry that was laced in his voice, "Dean?"

If it had just been Sam Dean might have allowed his pain to show through but they still had an audience. So in typical Dean fashion he let Sam know that he was okay by being a self confident, cocky son of a bitch. "Your father was only able to beat me by cheating as well." Although his words conveyed sarcasm to the max Dean was more than a little taken aback to see Seeth's face with a look that someone usually had after seeing a ghost; shock, fear, and surprise. Dean was even able to see a little disgust mixed in there but for some reason the kid seemed to be reacting to himself rather than Dean.

Seeth didn't know it but he was staring at his hand for almost two minutes before Dean's voice brought him back to the land of reality. Although he heard the man he didn't make out any words. Staring at Dean, who was giving him a confused look, he said quietly, almost too soft for anyone to hear, "No more talking." Without another word or look at the two of them Seeth walked out of the room, not quite sure where he was heading or what he was doing.

"Okay," Dean said, his attempt to sound confused but cool failed when he choked on the 'kay part after his heart jumped for the millionth time.

"Dean are you okay?" Sam wasn't quite convinced by the show Dean had put on.

"Fine, it could've been worse," Dean wasn't an idiot and didn't want to get into another fight with Sam so he answered the question with sincerity, something very rare in Dean's world.

Realizing that was probably the best answer he had ever gotten out of Dean Sam let the motherly act drop. Although he did let his eyes linger over the blood running down Dean's hands, 'Probably from where he had cut himself with his fingernails,' Sam thought to himself. "I agree; that was weird." Allowing the subject to change Sam let his gaze shift over to the door that Seeth had just disappeared behind.

"I don't care if he's our brother; I'm going to kill him. In my eyes he's no better than Nick. Before you guys escaped the little bastard had even helped to drug me." Dean was definitely not going to forgive this.

Sam was a little more understanding though. From what he had seen in the past few days Seeth certainly didn't have any self confidence and Nick was a very good manipulator. More than likely their "father" had lied to Seeth, telling him that it had been Sam that got him caught. "Dean he's been abused his whole life, he's terrified of Nick. And I think he was told that it was me who got him back in this mess. Than with you egging him on and comparing him to his dad that would send anybody in his position over the edge. Besides, did you see the look on his face, it was like he realized what he was doing and that made him sick."

"I don't care Sam. Unless he miraculously manages to free us I don't see the two of us becoming good friends, let alone brothers."

Sighing Sam stared back towards the door, willing with all his might that Seeth would walk through those doors with the key and then all three of them could get out of this hell.

The trip from that room of horrors to the bathroom he was currently locked in was a blur. There had been no one around; judging from the dark windows Seeth guessed it was the middle of the night. Looking down at the phone in his hands Seeth remembered bumping against the end table and sending the phone flying to the floor. Barely catching the phone before it hit the ground and woke somebody up Seeth had been about to put it back down on the receiver when an idea had popped into his head. Now, standing in a bathroom in the middle of the night and ready to hit the talk button even the notion of his brilliant plan seemed stupid. But there was no backing down, there would be no other chances to escape. Even this one was a long shot.

Looking down at the phone with trepidation and hesitation Seeth let the phone hang loosely in his palm before tightening his hand around it, pressing the green talk button, and bringing it to his ear. It rang once, than twice, and then a third time. In the middle of the fourth ring a gruff voice answered.

"It's Seeth."

"Colbert," he wasn't surprised to hear the man questioning who he was, hell, it's not like they were the best of friends, or even friends.

There was silence on the other end and Seeth looked down at his lap, not sure what to say next. He guessed the best thing to do was get straight to the point, "You owe me a favor." Not exactly what he had wanted to say but close enough. The guy did owe him a favor, kind of.

When asked what he responded, "To leave." Then he paused before adding, "Me and two other guys." Seeth wasn't sure how much to divulge so he kept it short. That was until the man asked who the other guys were.

"They're my brothers." That sounded weird, what right did he have to call Sam and Dean his brothers. They probably wouldn't even want him going with them when they got out, if they got out, after what he did to Dean.

"Jason's," Seeth glanced up at the door to the bathroom cautiously, he had been lucky so far. Time to end this conversation before his luck ran out. "But he moved a year ago, he's still in Maine but I don't know where exactly." There was nothing that Seeth liked least than having to trust his future to someone else.

"How do you know where he lives?" Seeth asked, not attempting to hide the accusing tone in his voice when the man on the other end told him he knew where they were.

Four days, the man said to give him four days to get everything together and travel there. Seeth heard the click of the man hanging up and listened to the dial tone for a second before turning it off and lowering it into his lap. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall.

Realizing that he needed to get back to the room before he was missed, Seeth crept out of the bathroom, put the phone back and returned to Sam and Dean.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hello," a rough weathered voice said into the now silent phone.

The other end spoke.

"Seeth?" The voice perked up with curiosity, there weren't too many people he knew by that name and the one person he did know by that name wasn't likely to call.

Not quite sure what to say in response to that he kept his mouth shut, letting the man on the side of the telephone continue.

"What do you need?" His tone wasn't exasperated or annoyed but rather accepting, knowing, and sort of pleased.

"Two other guys? Why them, who are they?" He was being nosier than he should be but for the life of him he couldn't figure out who Seeth would want to bring with him.

Since when did Seeth have brothers? He had never heard of any other kids. Oh well that wasn't important. "Where are you?" If he remembered Nick and the tight reins he kept on the boy then Seeth didn't have much time to talk.

"It's alright I know where he lives."

"I can explain later. You'll have to give me a few days to get things together and come up with a plan. I should be there in about four days. Be ready." Then after a pause, "Be safe."

Bobby Singer clicked the phone off abruptly, he didn't want the kid to get caught talking on the phone. Letting the phone linger in his hand a little before dropping it to its cradle Bobby sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He thought about the last time he had seen Seeth.

_**Four Years Earlier**_

_Letting out a loud laugh Bobby slapped his knee before picking up his drink and taking a swig. "Ahh, man that's too funny," he said trying to catch his breath. He glanced over at Nick's kid who was sitting at the table. "You want something to drink, or eat…"_

"_Don't pay no mind to him, he's fine," Nick said quickly and sternly._

_Hesitating for a second Bobby glanced over at Seeth who was just sitting there, staring down into his lap. The kid had certainly grown since the last time he had seen him but was still as skinny as ever, too skinny. And despite the warm weather he had on a long sleeved button down over his t-shirt._

"_I can get it, my treat," Bobby offered signaling the waitress._

"_No, really, he's fine, don't worry about it." Nick stared long and hard at Bobby before looking up at the waitress who had just arrived. The death glare turned into savvy smile, "but I'll take another beer if you don't mind sweetheart."_

"_Sure thing, be right back."_

_Able to take a hint Bobby dropped the subject, not being able to help notice that through all that Seeth hadn't moved a muscle. "So about this hunt, you got it covered?" A few days ago Bobby had caught wind of a nasty spirit and while following up a lead he had run into Nick who was working the same case. _

_While hunters were not what you would call sophisticated they had certain rules that everyone abided by. For instance, hunting was not the highest paying career out there and as a result they had to break certain laws in order to do what they do. In order to be able to plead the fifth hunters rarely talked about their illegal activities, which mainly included credit card fraud, grave desecration, and breaking and entering. Everyone knew what Nick did on the side but no one could deny he was a good hunter and the people he ran with were all excellent at what they did as well. Plus one hunter had already tried busting them, he hadn't been found yet. So in order to keep peace in their small community Nick and his gang were left alone._

_Another unspoken rule that hunters followed was courtesy, for some things. So when Bobby arrived and Nick was already there hunting the spirit Bobby backed off, but not before Nick invited him out for drinks. Going along with that brotherhood crap that most hunters abide by Bobby begrudgingly accepted and met Nick and his son at a bar. It had been seven years since Bobby had seen Nick and Seeth. _

"_Yeah, you can take off whenever. I'll I've got left to do is a salt and burn."_

_Bobby nodded his head. "Well then I better get going. I have to get back to the garage and I want to leave first thing tomorrow." Nick spoke as he reached for his wallet._

"_Nah man, lets have a couple more. I'm buying."_

_Bobby looked down and then met Nick's eyes. There was something in them, something that wasn't quite right. "Alright," he replied against his better judgment._

"_Awesome, hey look, order us another round, I've got to take a dump. I'll be right back." And then in a more serious, threatening tone, "Don't move Seeth."_

_Both Bobby and Seeth watched Nick walk to the bathroom and the door close behind him. As soon as Nick disappeared out of sight Seeth went back to staring at his lap._

"_What have you been up to?" His attempt at small talk got him no where. As the waitress brought Nick's beer to the table Bobby ordered a glass of water. When that came a couple seconds later he pushed it towards Seeth. The kid stared at for a second, glanced towards the bathroom door nervously and then slowly reached for the glass. The too small shirt's sleeves rose up with the stretch of the boy's arm and Bobby felt anger and hate rise up against Nick when he saw bruises peeping out. _

_Struggling to say the right thing Bobby finally spoke. "Have you ever tried to leave?" It was a stupid, rhetorical question that he didn't expect to be answered, much less laughed out._

"_Have you ever tried to stop hunting?"_

_The answer was sarcastic but Bobby laughed a little in return, despite the seriousness of the situation. Anything to make the kid more comfortable. "What would it take for you to leave him?" While Bobby had never been abused physically as a kid, there had been plenty of mental abuse and sometimes that was worse. His father and he had had their share of fights when he was younger. After he had turned seventeen and moved out he had never spoken to his father again, it was probably the best decision he ever made. It was so easy to see himself in the young man sitting across from him._

_Recognizing that Seeth now understood he was serious Bobby was just a little surprised to see the sudden change in his tone. Seeth was back to being edgy and his eyes started darting between the bathroom door and his lap where his thumbs spun around themselves. "What do you mean?"_

_Knowing that what he was doing would cause uproar in the hunting community Bobby couldn't care less at the moment. Even though he hadn't seen the father and son in seven years he had never stopped thinking of that dirty, malnourished, shy boy he had met and now he was determined to do something to help._

"_I want to get you out of here that's what I mean."_

"_Why?"_

"_My father showed me as much love as Nick does you," Bobby said, not trying to sugar coat anything. If he could get Seeth to identify with him then the kid might just go with him. _

"_He'll kill you, and me."_

_Letting out a short laugh Bobby glanced towards the bathroom door. He needed to wrap this up before Nick came back out, they were lucky to have had this long. "Do you two share a room?" _

"_No."_

_Nodding knowingly Bobby had suspected that. Nick didn't need to physically restrain Seeth, it was all in the head. That's what had kept him home for so long. _

"_Then meet me outside your hotel tomorrow night as soon as you know it's safe. I'll be there waiting." Hearing the bathroom door open among the din of voices in the bar Bobby took his eyes off Seeth and smiled at Nick as he sat down at the table. "Damn Nick, is the hazmat team here yet?"_

_**The Next Day**_

_Bobby had been packing and getting ready to begin his vigil at the motel where Seeth and Nick were staying when he heard a knock on his door. Knowing that it wouldn't be a maid and there was no other reasonable guess to who it could be he quickly grab his gun and tucked it under his shirt. Quietly cursing his stupidity for not making sure he had a window Bobby unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Nick was on the other side. _

"_Hey, what's up? I was just packing to leave," Bobby said in his best surprised, innocent tone. It wasn't to hard to see Nick wasn't impressed._

"_Seeth was going to leave with you tonight."_

_Not confirming it but not denying it Bobby stood still and tall, also not offering Nick to come in._

"_You back off and leave without him and I won't be forced to do something I wouldn't quite regret."_

_A staring matched ensued for a few moments before Bobby spoke, "Okay, but you better start treating him better. He won't put up with it forever."_

_Nick didn't bother to answer and just left._

_Bobby shut the door and locked it, stepping away from it as well. He had no intention to go through with that deal. A second after he started packing again his cell phone rang._

"_Singer."_

"_Hey John."_

"_Where are you at?"_

"_Alright I'll be there as soon as I can."_

_Hanging up the phone Bobby a sharp loud "Damn it!" John Winchester, an old friend was in trouble. His son Dean had been taken by what they had been hunting. They couldn't even find out what it was. Normally Bobby would have already been out the door but he had promised Seeth. It was either Dean or Seeth. Thinking for another second Bobby headed for the door with his duffel bag in hand. Seeth needed him but Dean was almost like a son. He had no choice. _

Shaking his head to clear his mind of the awful memory and choice he had had to make Bobby picked up the phone. He was going to keep his promise to Seeth this time, he was going to save that kid. But before he went charging in he needed to get some help.

_**Back at Jason's **_

Dean let out a loud sigh. In the past seven or eight hours no one had spoken. The first few hours were tense. Every time Seeth's watch would beep, signaling the end of the hour, Dean would automatically tense in anticipation. But nothing ever came of it; Seeth would turn off his watch, stare at the little black box in his hand and then go back to leaning against the wall. It wasn't until after then that Dean would breathe easily once again.

Finally tiring of the silence of the room but the loud questioning going on inside his head concerning the situation Dean spoke. "Alright, look this is getting…"

"I said no tal…" Seeth started to say but abruptly shut up when the door to the room opened.

Nick Colbert walked into the room, immediately sensing he had interrupted something. The air in the room was heavy with fear but he took pride in knowing that was from his sudden appearance. Although he was disappointed to think that the three of them had been talking, that wasn't in the plans. It was time to stop the bonding, or whatever had been going on.

Glancing down at his watch Nick finally spoke to the three men in the room, he already had their full attention. 'This is how it should be,' he thought to himself.

"Well, it's been eight hours; you should be up to sixty percent by now. At this level I would expect you to be in some pretty excruciating pain but you look just fine to me." Nick stopped staring at Dean and turned towards Sam. "Did you have a vision by chance? No, that couldn't be it, I told Seeth to come get me when you did." Then turning to Seeth, "So that leaves you piss head. Why didn't you do what I told you too?"

Seeth had stood up when Nick had walked in and now his father was advancing on him. He was only able to back up two feet before he hit a wall. It was all he could do not to raise his hands in front of him to protect himself. "I… I… I did. His body must have gotten use to it or something. He's had it done a lot in the past couple days." That was the best Seeth could come up with on such a short notice.

Sam was watching the exchange between the two and he could practically feel the fear radiating off of Seeth. You didn't need to be an expert on human behavior to guess what was coming next. As much as he was angry with Seeth for hurting Dean Sam felt sorry for him and wanted to kill Nick for hurting Seeth. The kid didn't deserve this, he didn't want to hurt them, and he had proved that by leaving them alone for the past eight hours. It was then that Sam made up his mind that if they escaped Seeth was coming with them, no matter what Dean said.

"I don't appreciate being thought of as stupid Seeth."

"I…"

"Shut the fuck up you little shit!"

Not much could startle Dean but the sudden outburst from Nick made him jump slightly. Watching the interactions between the father and son reminded Dean of John and Sam. He had always thought that his dad and brother's fights had been bad, that maybe John had pushed them too far, that maybe he did demand too much from them. But now, after seeing this he realized just how lucky Sam and him had been, they could have easily been raised by this mad man.

"You can't do anything right, you're a worthless piece of shit that doesn't deserve to live. You mess up everything." Nick backed up from Seeth and calmed his tone down a little. "Since you decided not to do your job you are going to have to take the punishment." Nick pressed a button on a little black remote control that had been hiding in his pocket.

Before he could brace himself Seeth collapsed to the ground. He wrapped his hands around the back of his neck but the surge only increased. By the time he realized touching the device was making it worse he couldn't move his hands; they had seized up and frozen in place. His lungs were collapsing from the pressure and his body had rolled in on itself. Blood started dripping down his back from the scratches his fingernails were making in his neck. Black spots were dancing across his eyes as his vision started to wane.

"Stop it!" Dean's shout surprised him as much as it did Nick and Sam. Two seconds ago he had wanted to kill Seeth but now he wanted nothing more than to save him. The only other person he had ever wanted to help, save was Sam. But Sam was his brother, Seeth wasn't, at least not in Dean's mind, or was he.

Sam tried to make eye contact with Dean to tell him to shut up, it wasn't the smartest idea to attract attention to themselves right now. It didn't work though, Dean's eyes were riveted on Seeth.

After twenty seconds Nick turned off the device and knelt down by Seeth whose chest was heaving from the attempt to suck in air. "Don't you ever disobey me again."

When the current had been stopped Seeth's hands had dropped to his side and he was half way onto his stomach. Once his lungs expanded again he couldn't drink in oxygen fast enough. His heart was threatening to burst from his chest. The steady rhythm was gone and was replaced by a wild, sporadic thump. It wasn't hard to figure out where the sticky feeling on his back had come from, the deep cuts his fingers had made in his neck but there was also a wet sensation on his left side. When he was finally able to reach up Seeth discovered that blood had come out of his one ear.

"I want you to get up and go back to your room now. I will finish with you later."

"You are stupid if you think he can walk after that."

Sam visibly flinched when he heard Dean's comment. Sometimes Dean just didn't know when to shut up. He had no desire to see Dean in the same condition as Seeth. Plus, he didn't know if Seeth would be able to heal Dean in his current state. "Dean," Sam whispered in a voice that clearly told him to shut up.

Nick turned his back on Seeth, he'd let the kid struggle a bit before calling some people in here to drag his sorry ass away. Smiling at Sam he said, "No, its okay Sam. I've decided you can't control them. You're just as if not more weak than Seeth; at least he can control his powers. So that means I have no use for you two anymore. I haven't made up my mind what I'm going to do with you two yet but don't worry, I'll decided soon. For now you guys can just wait down here. Consider yourselves lucky I'm in such a great mood."

Turning his attention back to Seeth Nick grabbed the kid underneath his right arm and hauled him to his feet. He pulled his youngest son out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"You don't know how to be quiet do you?!" Sam yelled at Dean the minute the door was closed.

"What?" Dean asked in return, completely oblivious to what Sam was so upset with.

"Why would you egg him on like that? You saw what he did to Seeth. And if he did that to you what then? I don't think Seeth can heal people when he's that messed up." Even though an outsider would be picking up on the frustration and anger in Sam's voice he was really just irritated out of concern. He had no desire to sit there and watch his brother's, older brother's, insides get fried. "Besides, when did you start caring about Seeth?" Sam thought that Dean had been mad at Seeth; if that was the guess then he wouldn't have spoken up.

"You worry too much. And I don't care about Seeth, I just didn't need to know how ugly I look when I'm getting electrocuted," Dean responded.

"Typical," was all that Sam muttered. But he didn't by the tough guy act. Sam had seen Dean's face when Seeth had been getting hurt, it was a face that was typically reserved for him. Dean's over protective big brother side had come out. That was a good thing.


	29. Chapter 29

True to his word Nick had left them alone minus the occasional meal and bathroom break. It had been about two days since Seeth had been drug out of the basement and no one had talked to them. The boys had gone through the irritating, lets get on each other's nerves phase, and then the silent phase, then the yelling phase, and now they were on the deep thought portion of their solitude.

"So, do you think he's going to kill us, or maybe eat us? Kind of like those redneck hillbillies that got you that one time," Dean said, breaking the silence. He grimaced as he remembered the jar of teeth he had found and all the pictures of their successful "hunts." Those people were sick.

"I don't think he'll kill us, he went through to much trouble to just end it without getting anything." Sam had spent the last couple hours dozing off and thinking of how they were going to get out of here. Their last hope had been Seeth and it didn't seem like that was going to happen. He knew that when Seeth had been drug out of the room he had been in bad shape but he should have been fine by the next day.

"Yeah, I guess," Dean replied, dropping the subject. Nothing he thought of made sense, there was really nothing Nick to do to them other than kill them. Well, there were other things but Dean didn't want to consider them a possibility.

"Dean," Sam finally spoke up after about thirty minutes of silence, trying to be nonchalant.

"Yeah?" As he spoke Dean straightened up and brought his head up from leaning against the wall. 2,013, that was the number of holes he had counted on the ceiling so far. The ceiling was made of the cheap, thin plaster tiles.

"If, when," Sam added, it didn't help doubting themselves, "we get out of here I think we should take Seeth with us." Preparing for the onslaught of sarcastic angry remarks Sam braced himself.

"Yeah." Dean was too bored to argue, they had been down that path a few hours ago and that hadn't gotten them anywhere. They had just been fighting to fight. If he remembered correctly they somehow ended up on him always leaving his socks everywhere. Besides all that Dean had seen the fear in Seeth's eyes when Nick had appeared. This was all Nick's fault and Dean supposed some of the blame could lay with him.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise at Dean's answer. Sam had at least been expecting a "why?" or some resistance. "Okay," he finally said after he got over the shock of Dean's seemingly complacent answer.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

For the past two hours the darkness had weighed heavily around them. Maine nights were cold and long. In the winter the sun had gone to bed by six o'clock. Tonight was no different, it was frigid and the wind blew fiercely. The trees swayed and protested under the heavy gusts. And although the howling wind may have dropped the November air to a chilling twenty degrees Bobby was thankful. Their footsteps would be drowned out and they could sneak up much easier than previously anticipated.

He had promised Seeth to be there within four days, it had been two. He had arrived three hours ago and had taken an hour to find the house in the woods by foot. Since then he had been waiting in the brush for the house to fall asleep. Getting a plan and team together hadn't been as hard as he thought it was going to be. While his old truck had threatened to fall apart with every turn Bobby had pushed it to ninety miles an hour at some points and thankfully the rickety machine had held together.

There were two men hiding in the tall grasses and trees with him. They had informed him when he arrived that three men had left earlier that day and hadn't returned, one of them was Nick. There were two confirmed persons in the house but more than likely more. One of the men was Eli, a lifelong friend. Bobby had met Eli two years after he had begun hunting at a bar that hunters frequented. The man was a good hunter and fiercely loyal. Even though Eli had never met Seeth and knew the dangers of crossing a man like Nick had never mattered, Bobby had asked for a favor and that was enough.

Luke was the other man at his side. He was more of a loose cannon. Not many people worked with or trusted him but Bobby liked the man. He was a man of pride and nobody or nothing could make him stand down when he was fighting for something he believed in. It also helped that Luke despised Nick more so than maybe anyone else, with the exception of Seeth. A year ago Nick and Luke had run into each other and Nick, behind Luke's back, convinced the man's youngest son to join his gang. A few months later the boy was dead. Supposedly the boy had been bait and became dinner. In this upcoming fight Bobby was glad to have the man beside him.

Right now they were waiting for Tim, Luke's remaining son. The young man had left their hiding place about three minutes ago to disable the alarms. Earlier in the day they had located the power generator but had wanted to wait until everyone was in bed. This way their presence would not be immediately noticed. There was brief double flash of light in their direction; it was Tim signally his return. Once the boy reached them the four men began shedding their many layers of clothing to soften their approach. They also checked their guns for ammunition.

"Eli and I will go in first, once we signal the all clear you two will come in behind," Bobby said, looking towards Luke and Tim. The small family had already lost son and brother because of Nick and Bobby wasn't going to make them lose each other. His concern reminded him briefly of Sam and Dean but he pushed them quickly out of his head. Tonight wasn't about them; it had been four years ago when he had deserted Seeth but not tonight.

"Then, after the first floor secure Luke and Tim will head downstairs and Eli and I will go up. Anybody appears, try to knock them out but don't hesitate to shoot. Seeth mentioned something about brothers so be on the look out for them. I would imagine them to be prisoners, I hadn't heard of them before and I doubt anyone in their sane mind would be living there freely. Stay safe and quiet. Everyone ready?" Bobby waited for nods all a round and then said, "Let's go."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was going one o'clock in the morning but Seeth couldn't sleep, he was in too much agony. It had been at least six hours since his father had left but his body still hurt. When he had woken up this morning and was completely healed Nick decided he needed to release some stress on his favorite punching bag. First it had been the damn electric collar, or whatever you wanted to call it. After a couple times Seeth had passed out but the cold bucket of water had woken him up. Then came the punches and kicks. Some were to his face; many were to his chest and stomach. There were multiple cracked ribs but there was one in particular were Seeth could feel the jagged broken bone scraping against the wall of his side. Breathing wasn't easy. His lungs felt like they were half deflated and another rib was would jab itself into some unknown part of his body. What area it didn't matter, it still hurt like hell. His torso and face sported some nicely formed bruises that were peaking with nasty shades of black, purple, and blue. A few of the smaller ones were starting to heal but that was about it. There was no doubt in his mind that his nose was broken and possibly even his jaw. The finger shaped bruises and his sore neck told of where his father had grabbed him and nearly suffocated him multiple times. Every now and then he could feel his heart skip a beat or pump sporadically for a few seconds as a result of the electricity.

Lying on the floor, not being able to make it to the bed, Seeth prayed fervently for Bobby to hurry up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The four men cloaked in black clothing and hidden by the shadows of the tall maples surrounding the house had approached in a way that would have made a Navy SEAL proud. Even if there hadn't been any wind it was unlikely anyone inside would have heard their near silent footsteps. Eli was successfully picking the lock and once he did he looked back towards his three comrades. Receiving a ready stare from all of them Eli quietly turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. He immediately drew his weapon to his should and looked through the night vision scope that was generally reserved for sniper rifles but had been outfitted on the pistol with slight modifications.

Bobby stepped in front of the open door with his gun also raised and ready to fire. Instead of a scope he had opted for goggles. They were more like sunglasses than goggles but their function was the same. A quick scan of the room revealed no waiting enemies. He stepped slowly, one foot at a time, into the house, confident that Eli was right behind him. He positioned himself near the stairs with his gun aimed upward in anticipation of unwanted arrivals.

Eli made a speedy but soundless inspection behind the counter and the chairs, anywhere big enough for somebody to hide. Once he was sure the room was in he waved his arm, motioning for Luke and Tim join them. From there he joined Bobby at the steps. A quick glance between the four men and each team headed in their predetermined directions.

Bobby moved up the stairs first, careful to put just the front half of his foot down to prevent any creaking, with the lack of sound behind him he could tell Eli was doing the same. The hallway was clear and a quick survey saw five doors, two on the left and three on the right. Turning around to look at Eli Bobby motioned he would take the right and Eli should take the left. His partner nodded affirmatively. The two men split up as they each opened their first doors. Bobby twisted the knob and took a quick step back as the door swung open while bringing his gun up fast. No luck, it was just the bathroom. Just in case Bobby took a peak into the shower, no one was there.

After exiting bathroom Bobby met up with Eli in the hallway where the other man held up one finger. That meant one dead, one person had been found so far. Bobby nodded to show his understanding the two men went on with their duties. The next door was another bust, a linen closet. He finally found some action though behind the last door. 'Third times a charm,' Bobby said to himself. There were two beds one either side of the room with one man in each, neither had woken up. He fired one well aimed shot into the man on the right and quickly let off another at the man one the left. Due to the silencer on the gun there was no sound but a small pft.

Once back in the hallway Eli gave the all clear signal to Bobby, indicating he had checked his rooms.

"There were two men in the last room, they're taken care of," Bobby whispered real low.

"I just had the one guy, the other room was clear," Eli responded in an equally hushed voice, keeping his eyes toward the stairs just in case.

"Alright, let's head downstairs and give Luke and Tim a hand."

Together they moved just as stealthily as before, encountering no resistance anywhere. As they reached the main floor the two black clothed men quickly reached the door to the downstairs and started down the steps. Breaking his own radio silence Bobby quietly spoke into his headset, letting the other pair of men know they were coming up on them. Bobby didn't feel like getting caught in some friendly fire. As they rounded a corner Eli and him saw Tim and Luke standing alertly but otherwise not moving.

Luke approached his partners. "It's all clear, we found three unfriendlies in various rooms however we couldn't unlock those two rooms at the end, you have the lock pick kit."

"What about Seeth or his brothers?" Bobby asked quietly but with an underlying worry tone in his voice.

"We know what Seeth looks like and we made sure that they weren't his brothers," Luke responded.

"Cover me," Eli said as he stepped forward to undo the first lock. He heard felt the reassuring presence of three guns above his head, ready to fire at anything that moved.

After a little bit of trouble Eli heard the lock click open and he stood up as he turned the knob. At first the room was dark and appeared empty but after his eyes adjusted Bobby could make out a figure lying on the floor next to a what looked like a bed. When he stepped forward the prone man rolled over and even while tightening his grip on his gun he gave the hand signal to hold fire. "Seeth?" There was hope in his voice as he asked.

"Yeah," Seeth whispered back. He strained to see who had woken him up but in this darkness he wasn't able to. After much agony Seeth had been able to doze off into a restless sleep. Thanks to years of practiced listening for the slightest danger he had woken up when he heard the door being unlocked. With a lot of struggle he managed to sit up and lean his back against the bed, if it was his father or another goon it was best not to be laying down when they came in. Moving his hand up quicker than he thought he could Seeth tried to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness, someone had turned on the lights.

"Thank God," Bobby breathed out and dropped his gun, hearing the other three behind him do the same. "It's Bobby," he said kneeling down beside the kid. It was hard not to notice the bruises although Seeth's body and the way he kept his right arm wrapped protectively around his side. When the kid dropped his other arm from his face Bobby sucked in air and a grimace spread across his face. He would have to worry about that later though, it was time to get going, they had spent long enough going through the house. Luke and Eli had said three people left earlier on, they had no way to tell when they might be back. "Come on kid; let's get you out of here." Bobby dropped one shoulder so Seeth could grab on and support himself.

Seeth hesitated for a moment before grabbing onto Bobby's shoulder to hoist himself up. Normally he wouldn't accept help but he wasn't foolish enough to think he could make it out of the house without some sort of aid. "You said four days, it's been two," Seeth said questioningly. There was no doubt he was grateful for the early arrival but Seeth just wanted to make sure.

"We got here early," was all Bobby said in reply. As the two of them stood up together he gently wrapped his arm around Seeth's back to help him walk. The poor kid was leaning a lot of weight on him.

Seeth gasped on the first step and sucked in a large gulp of air which only sent him into a coughing fit. He was brought to his knees by the pain that the bone jabbing into something was causing. Tears sprung to his eyes and it took a while before he could breathe again. Under Bobby's worried gaze he stood up again and started walking. They had just made it out the door with the three other men whom Seeth didn't guarding in front when he suddenly remembered something. "Wait." It had meant to be a shout but came out more like a hoarse whisper from his dry throat. "Sam and Dean, we have to get them. They're in that room," he said, nodding towards a door that was next to the one they had just come out of.

"Your brothers, are you sure?" Bobby asked, he didn't want to waste anymore time than necessary getting out of this house. Then it hit him, what were those names Seeth had used? "What did you say their names were?" He asked trying to push down the panic and anxiety that was slowly creeping into his mind.

Seeth looked at Bobby with a weird gaze, "Sam and Dean." Then a brief pause as he tried to remember the guy's last name. "Winchester I think. Why?"

Bobby looked over at Eli and they both let out a little too loud shit. The big black man went to work furiously on the locked door with his picks. Eli had known John very well and had met the boys a few times when they were growing up. Even though the man could have played lineman in the NFL he was a big softie at heart and had a special place for children, especially John Winchester's boys. Within seconds the door was open and Eli, Luke, and Tim were going in, guns drawn preparing to take down anyone in their way. As much as it killed him Bobby staid in the hall with Seeth to help keep him standing, besides somebody had to keep watch.

Sam had been sleeping when he heard the door open and a booming voice say, "Their in here." His eyes flew open and there was a huge black man striding towards him. It wasn't until the man was kneeling down that he recognized who it was. "Eli!" Sam shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?" He looked up to watch his cuffs being picked.

"Rescuing you," a quick pause and then an attempt to lighten the heavy and serious mood, "like always."

Dean had been quietly humming Metallica, minding his own business when the door had busted open. At first he didn't even bother to look, just sighed, thinking that it was the guards again. But then he heard someone saw that they were in here and Dean's curiosity was peaked, he looked over and before he could blink a black man was undoing Sam's handcuffs. Dean couldn't help but let a big smile creep on his face when he heard the man's name. When the guy turned to him Dean's smile grew even bigger. "Man I am so glad to see you." His cuffs were off in a just a short while and Dean almost jumped up, so glad to finally be free. He looked over at Sam and they both smiled at each other.

"Alright boy's we gots to go. This is Luke and Tim."

Sam and Dean nodded towards the two men and they nodded back. Both boys stopped in their tracks though when they saw Bobby waiting outside the door holding Seeth.

"I'll explain later boys, for now lets just get the hell out of here," Bobby said, taking even more of Seeth's weight as they started walking.

Dean looked over at Sam who was already looking at him. Things had taken a strange turn but both boys knew that with Bobby here they had least taken a turn for the better. So they followed the men up the stairs and couldn't believe it when they finally stepped outside. Almost two hours of walking later, Seeth was barely staying conscious, and they found they hidden cars. They were home free.

_**A week later **_

"What, leaving so soon?"

Seeth's ears perked up when he heard Bobby speak to Sam and Dean. He was in the living room watching a television that was about five inches. Somehow he had managed to not notice the two men packing up.

Sam turned to face Bobby and smiled. It had been a week since they had been rescued and the vacation had been nice but Dean was climbing the walls and Sam had to admit he was getting quite restless himself. They had waited around for some news of Nick Colbert but none ever came in. Bobby had taken it all in stride when he found out about Seeth's healing powers, they didn't seem quite as serious after dealing with Sam's. Dean had spent the majority of the time helping Bobby work on his cars while Sam had been reading the numerous books Bobby owned. A few of them Bobby had let him have. While he had been hoping to get to know Seeth better he hadn't been lucky. Seeth was usually up and gone by the time Sam was awake and didn't return home until after midnight sometimes. There had been a few small talks but nothing more. Dean had made no such attempt and while that frustrated Sam slightly he was just happy Dean hadn't tried repaying him back. The fact that Seeth had gotten them out of there in the end probably helped.

"We saw that flea motel down the road, figured we deserved something nicer than this dump," Sam joked but his tone conveyed a small sadness he felt each time he left the grizzly old man's house.

"Ungrateful brats," Bobby replied, but his scowl didn't reach his eyes. There was a slight depression that lingered in those green orbs of his. Sam and Dean were like his sons, the Winchesters were the closest he had ever gotten to a family, despite his and John's differences at some points.

Dean shut the trunk of the Impala after he finished loading the weapons in it. After they had escaped Dean had made Bobby drive three hours out of the way to get his car. There had been a few scratches from the branches that Sam had used to hide it with but Dean had chosen to forgive him, he was such a great older brother. To the surprise of both Sam and Bobby he shouted for Seeth. He knew the kid was still in the house and despite all outward appearances Dean had grown to forgive Seeth and maybe even like him. There had been a few late night how are yous that had turned into conversations and there was even that one time Dean had ran into him at the bar playing pool. They had spent two hours talking about nothing more than hunting and a few carefully chosen childhood memories.

Sam glanced over at Dean with a questioning a gaze and then looked back towards the house when he heard Seeth walking out.

Seeth also looked confused and let out a suspicious "What?"

Bobby grinned, he knew what was coming. As was the case with most hunters, they appeared tough and unmovable as far as emotions went but on the inside they had feelings and big hearts. They were sort of like Harley Davidson bikers.

"You want to come or stay at this old geezer's house?"

The question shocked Sam and Seeth, not Bobby though. Sam looked over to Dean and when he saw a smile on his big brother's face Sam realized that there had been things that he had missed. He smiled and turned back to Seeth who was just standing there dumbstruck.

"You want me to come?" Seeth tried to ask with as little emotion as possible but there was fear, happiness, and confusion all thrown in there.

"As long as you don't mind riding in the back seat," Sam piped in. Don't get him wrong, he would be thrilled to have Seeth coming but he wasn't ready to give up shot gun.

"Okay," Seeth said, looking towards Bobby who also had a slight smirk on his face.

"Well we don't have all day, go get your stuff," Dean said after nobody moved for a couple seconds.

Seeth went into the house and quickly set about getting his few clothes and toothbrush.

"Dean, that was…" Sam started to say once Seeth had disappeared from sight but was cut off by Dean's hand.

"This is not a chick flick moment," Dean said firmly but with a smile on his face that let Sam know he was joking. "Don't turn this into something bigger than what it is."

"Whatever you say," Sam said, still grinning from ear to ear at his older brother's sudden act of kindness.

Seeth came back outside and with a quick bye and thank you to Bobby he climbed into the backseat of the Impala. Sam followed behind him into the passenger side.

Dean had one foot in the car and one foot out as he stood up to full height, gave Bobby one last knowingly glance. "Thanks for everything Bobby."

"No problem," Bobby replied.

The Impala roared to life as Dean turned the keys. He rolled down the windows and let the fresh air flow through his baby. As he started to pull away he heard Bobby shout something but ignored it and turned up the sweet sound of AC/DC.

"Try not to kill each other!" Bobby had yelled, knowing that he probably hadn't been heard. While Dean had been nice letting Seeth come along Bobby was a little apprehensive. The two boys had identical personalities; they were both hard headed and stubborn. After a second of thought Bobby realized it was Sam he should be worried about, at least he could be the referee. And without he turned to go into his house, shutting the door behind him.

**Alright everyone there it is. The first multi-chapter story that I have ever finished. I hope that everyone enjoyed it and I want to thank you guys so much for all the reviews. To those of you who didn't review I hope you liked it and thank you for coming along on the ride. There is a possibility of a sequel because Nick is still out there but I've got some other story ideas as well so I'll let your opinions decide whether there should be a sequel or not. Once again thank you everyone so so much for the reviews.**


End file.
